Pirates from Potions
by Belinde Maline
Summary: A potion gone horribly awry, enter two dashing pirates and two very jealous Gryffindor males. What have Ginny and Hermione gotten themselves into?
1. Exploding Cauldrons and Harmless Sticks

-Exploding Cauldrons and Harmless Sticks-

So the night began, like most average autumn nights at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, finding two friends helping each other with their studies. If only they knew what this night held in store for them. . . This is where we begin their story. . . .

"So, what's next?" asked Ginny Weasley. She dipped a long handled silver spoon into a small cauldron filled with a bubbling lavender potion. A cold magical flame steadily burned white-green beneath the small cauldron set on the old stone floor.

Hermione Granger lightly skimmed her fingers over the yellowed pages of the one of the library's older potion books. She lovingly set it on a velvet drape to protect it from harm and placed on the floor between her knees. She sat back on her feet for a moment to think about what she'd read then leaned forward, tucking back a stray curl of long, bushy-brown hair that kept escaping from an untidy bun.

"We have to stir it twenty-six times, clockwise, while adding the powdered dragon's bladder," she said, turning her attention from the book and glancing out the narrow bedroom window of her Head Girl's dorm. The full moon shone brightly casting the two girls in its silvery beams while they concentrated on their work.

"I can't thank you enough for helping me, Hermione. If I don't get this right, Snape will fail me at Friday's exam," said Ginny, continuing to stir the softly simmering potion.

Ginny sneaked a peek from the cauldron and bit her lip. She watched from the corner of her eye as Hermione furrowed her brows and continued to stare out the window.

"Thinking of him again?" Ginny asked, already knowing the answer. Hermione's frowned deepened, bringing her warm brown eyes down to stare at Ginny.

"What do you think?" she said, her voice tipped with sarcasm. Ginny reached out and gave Hermione a reassuring pat on the knee.

"He's an idiot, that one. My brother, but still an idiot. Just don't give up on him."

Hermione frowned further.

"Well if Ron doesn't get his act together soon, he's going to miss his chance," she said, savagely stuffing random books into her leather bag. "I could be asking you the same," Hermione said, keeping a close watch on Ginny's reaction.

Ginny's shoulders tensed and she paused for a millisecond before continuing her slow stirring of the potion.

"I've resigned myself to the fact that he'll never see me for much other than Ron's little sister," said Ginny, dropping her head. She gave the cauldron one final stir and gingerly pulled the spoon out. Ginny sat the utensil on a shallow, mother-of-pearl coated plate and leaned back against the foot of Hermione's bed. She tilted her chin up to rest the back of her head against the maroon comforter. She absently reached up and began to twist a lock of fire-red hair around her finger and stared at the ceiling.

"I honestly thought I had a chance with Cho out of the picture," Ginny gave the shoulder length lock of hair a firm tug, "After this year, you lot will be gone and it won't matter," she said with a sigh. Hermione gave a sympathetic moan and squeezed Ginny's shoulder.

"So I guess that means we don't have dates for the Harvest Ball on Saturday," said Ginny, looking down at her school robes and smoothing out a wrinkle.

"We still have tomorrow you know. Perhaps they will come shining through yet," said Hermione, not sounding very hopeful.

"And… and if they don't-- We'll just go together! Who needs them anyways?" Hermione said, lifting her chin defiantly.

As Ginny gave her a half grin, she spied a container of something glimmering in the beam of moonlight. Ginny's full attention had turned away from Hermione's deep sigh as the older girl slipped the stopper into a pot of ink. She stretched over picked up a jar from many vials and containers Hermione had set out on her cluttered writing desk.

"What's this?" Ginny asked, examining the fine, luminous white powder inside the wide-bottomed jar, it sparkled, reflecting the flames from the wall sconces. As Ginny twisted the jar, she caught faint glimmering notes of blue altering to red in the powder.

"That is a very special blend I've been working on for advanced potions," Hermione answered extending her hand out to Ginny, "and it can be highly dangerous, so we have to be careful with it."

Ginny gave the jar a final look and carefully put it into Hermione's waiting hand. Hermione rose and stepped over to set the jar on the top of a small table beneath the dorm window.

"It has to cure tonight by the light of the full moon before it's complete," said Hermione, she reached over and opened the window a crack to air out the faintly acrid smell of the bubbling potion Ginny had concocted.

The crisp scent of autumn greeted the girls. A slight, cool breeze lifted the loose hairs on Hermione's neck. She walked back and sat down beside Ginny, preparing for the next step for the potion they were working on.

"Ready?" Hermione asked, measuring the powdered dragon's bladder onto a piece wax parchment that was already set upon a set of brass scales. Ginny picked up the long handled silver spoon and prepared to stir clockwise. After double checking to make sure the amount was right, Hermione lifted the wax parchment, bending it to hold the powdered dragon's bladder better and slowly moved to transfer it to the cauldron.

Before Ginny could begin to stir, both were distracted by the frenzied sound of rustling wings. They were just in time to see Ron's owl, Pigwidgeon, come fluttering in, holding a roll of parchment in his small claws.

"Pig!" Ginny cried out as the excited owl began a frantic flight around the girls' heads.

"Pig, stop!" Hermione yelled as the owl continued to bounce around them. He zoomed back over to the window, hooting eagerly.

"Pig-- NO!" Hermione screeched as the owl bumped the wide-bottomed jar on the table.

Everything seemed to go into slow motion. In horror, the girls watched the jar teeter back and forth. Pigwidgeon rotated on the spot. His tiny wings flapped back with great force and the jar below him finally toppled over the table's edge. Hermione dropped the waxed paper and leapt forward to catch the jar. At the same time, Ginny reached with her free hand in a vain attempt to help. The container grazed off Hermione's finger tips, slowly arching in its fall. It hit the edge of the cauldron and shattered, spilling a billowing cloud of the glittering white contents into the brewing potion. With a shriek, Hermione lunged towards Ginny. Both girls fell back away from the pewter cauldron which had begun to violently shake and then exploded in a shower of twinkling sparks and blue smoke.

Their eyes stung and watered and the girls coughed, trying in vain to fan away the smoke that had thickly filled the room.

"Are you alright?" said Hermione, sitting up.

"Yes, are you?" asked Ginny, she paused in confusion and sniffed the smoke filled air, "Do you smell… sea salt and… and coconut?"

Hermione coughed again and glanced down at her surroundings now in complete disarray. The blue cloud slowly started to disappear out the bedroom window, "Yes… that's – that's odd," said Hermione, vainly fanning again to try and clear the air.

Ginny's fear-filled gasp and lightning-quick grip on her shirt sleeve caused Hermione to turn her head and scramble back in fright; for a few feet away, illuminated by rays of silver moonlight and partially shrouded by the last remnants of the blue smoke cloud, stood two men.

The first man wore dark grey trousers that fit snug to his legs and tall black leather boots that came to his knees. He wore a loose white shirt tucked into his pants; the drawstrings of his top were open showing a hint of a tanned muscular chest. A broad belt hung at his hips where a sword was sheathed. His long wavy brown hair was held back with a bit of black ribbon. He looked around the room with large, soulful brown eyes. The man standing next to him surveyed his surroundings with shrewd eyes of a brown so deep they appeared black. His long, beaded, dark hair was held in place by a dingy red bandana and a weathered tricorne. He wore snug black trousers stuffed into high boots that turned down at the knee. His loose white shirt was covered with a long elaborate gray coat. He reached up and absentmindedly stroked his mustache, looking around as if knocked off balance.

"This not be me cabin," he said, swiveling his head to find the shocked young women on the floor.

Hermione's jaw hung slack, for once at a loss for words.

The younger man next to him surveyed his surroundings with great surprise and apprehension. His eyes too finally found their way to the startled women on the floor.

Kneeling quickly, he reached out a calloused hand and gently touched Ginny's fingers as they rested on her knee, "Are you alright Miss?"

Dazed as she was, Ginny had the overwhelming desire to nothing but simply sit and stare at this creature before her. In shock, she realized he was touching her and snatched her fingers away. "I -I think so. Who are you?" she asked, feeling her finger tips tingle from the warmth of his touch.

"My name is Will. Will Turner, Miss," he answered, giving her a brief smile before continuing his search of the room, seeming not to take notice of her reaction. "Exactly where are we?" he asked when he brought his gaze back to rest on Ginny.

"Hogwarts," she breathed out, "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

The man in the hat gave a half cocked grin and brandished a dagger. His eyes swung back down to rest upon Hermione and he took a half step forward, "Now lass, if you don't mind tellin' me. . . Where be the Black Pearl?"

The sight of the dagger was like a douse of cold water, causing Hermione and Ginny to come out of their stunned enchantment and quickly jump to their feet. In one fluid motion, Will swiftly stood back beside the other man, appearing again apprehensive and more on guard. In a flash, both girls were on their feet with their wands pointed at the two strangers. The handsome man with the mustache gave a low, deep chuckle, staring at the determined expression and stiff stance of the women whose raised arms brandished small sticks.

Will eyed the women, hand held ready just above his own sword, and turned to look at his companion.

"What?" the man in the hat said to the girls, his grin grew and his eyes danced, seeming amused with the idea of these two women being any sort of danger, "You threaten us with mere sticks?" He gave out another chuckle. Will appeared to choose to say nothing, deciding to keep a close watch on the two females.

"What part of Witchcraft did you not hear?" said Ginny in a low threatening voice.

"And what is this Black Pearl?" said Hermione.

"The Black Pearl -- my ship, Love," he said, giving Hermione's form a quick, approving glance and then turning his attention back to Ginny. "Witches you say?" he asked, giving Ginny a slow once over. "You'll be looking nothing like the sea hags we know tales of."

Hermione scowled. "We know of no ship, and unless you desire to find out the exact extent of our powers, I would suggest you put that weapon away." Hermione pointedly looked at the dagger in the man's hand. "My friend here is quiet good with hexes. I don't believe you would desire to be on the receiving end of one." Hermione tilted her head towards Ginny, not taking her eyes off of the man who appeared by all accounts to be a pirate.

Will glanced at Ginny then at her raised wand.

"I have six brothers, all wizards; don't think I can't handle the two of you," Ginny said defiantly.

The pirate's grin spread into a smile, showing off several gold teeth. He inclined his head in temporary submission and gave a slight bow, sheathing his dagger.

"We need to go to Dumbledore, we must tell him about this," said Hermione, finally noticing the damage to her room. Ginny looked around the room and cringed.

"Bloody owl," she grumbled.

"Pig!," both girls cried out together, remembering the cause of all this.

"Move over," Hermione ordered, pointing with her wand in short jerks for the pirates to step aside. The men obliged, revealing the tiny owl atop the table, covered in blue soot, his feathers ruffled and standing on ends.

"Oh Pig, please be alright," Ginny said, gently lifting the bird into her arms and cradling him to her chest. The roll of parchment that Pig had been attempting to deliver crumbled to dust.

The pirates glanced at each other and shrugged. The owl struggled in Ginny's grasp before coming to his feet. He gave out a weak hoot and a good shake then launched off of Ginny's hand and out the window into the night air.

"Right then, we need to see Professor Dumbledore, he'll know what to do," said Hermione, turning to face the pirate again. Her eyes narrowed, surveying the men closely. After a moment she seemed relaxed and turned towards the door of her dorm.

"Who is this Professor Dumbledore, Love?" the pirate said, taking a step back as Hermione walked past him.

"He's the headmaster of our school," said Hermione, tugging on the door handle. "And I'm not your love," she threw back over her shoulder. The pirate grinned again, watching her.

"Well then, I should like to be meeting this, Dumbledore," said Jack. "Perhaps he'll know exactly how I come to be in this… place instead of me ship."

Ginny glanced warily at the two men.

"Please, after you miss," said Will, extending one hand forward turning his palm up as he gently touched the small of her back to press her forward.

"Yes, after you," the pirate said, making a sweeping bow. Ginny gave the pirate an odd look and Will another glance before quickly following Hermione out the door. The pirate chuckled to himself straightened. "It looks as if we be on another interesting adventure Mr. Turner."

Will nodded slightly and stared at the doorway where Ginny stood just moments before, "So it appears, Captain Sparrow."

The group walked a few feet from Hermione's door and stopped at the head of the stairwell. "This could be a problem," said Hermione, looking down the stairs in deep thought. "Well there is no other way around it," she muttered to herself several seconds later.

"Perhaps you could cast a silencing charm to prevent the alarm from going off, or anyone else hearing us, for that matter?" said Ginny, glancing down the stairwell.

Captain Sparrow and Will Turner exchanged curious looks. "They're only stairs, darlin'," the Captain said. Hermione gave him a dirty look and turned back to Ginny.

"It should work," she said. Hermione raised her wand, muttering a few words under her breath. White sparks shot out the end of her wand and swirled into a mist that blanketed the stairwell. The Captain and Will's jaws dropped. "One way to find out," Hermione said, looking at Ginny.

Ginny caught on. She nodded and grinned.

"If you would . . . err. . . I didn't get your name," Hermione said, looking at the pirate.

"Jack, Love. Captain Jack Sparrow," he said, walking down the top two steps. He'd barely planted both feet on the step when the stairs dropped out from beneath him, turning into a smooth slide. Jack gave out a loud yell. His arms flayed out at his sides. He fell backwards and slid down the length of the girls' stairwell.

Hermione beamed with pride at the lack of warning bells-- her spells had worked.

Will's eyes bulged in surprise, "Jack!" he called out, stepping forward.

"It's alright," Ginny reassured him as Hermione slide down the flat stairs. "It's just a security measure to prevent boys from entering the girls' dorms. Come on then," Ginny said, dropping down quickly and pushing down the slide. Will gave an uncertain look, when seeing no other option, he quickly followed.

Will landed beside Ginny and was greeted by the shocked faces of two young men in their late teens standing not too far away, wands out and pointing in their direction. A chess board lay on the floor, pieces scattered and rolling around, yelling threats to the men above them. Jack was a short distance away on his feet, long saber now in hand, watching them closely. Hermione stood with her arms outstretched, one close to Jack's chest the other pointing at the two across the room.

"Harry, Ron, it's alright, put your wands down," she ordered sternly. Ginny watched in surprise, completely forgetting to stand. Will got to his feet and extended his hand to help.

"Don't you touch my sister!" shouted Ron. Ginny gave him an exasperated look and placed her hand into Will's. A warm tingling shot up Ginny's arm. Will easily pulled her to her feet. Harry took a menacing step forward, a dark look crossing over his handsome face as he watched Will and Ginny closely.

"Harry don't," Hermione warned.

"Who're they and what were they doing in the girls' dorms?" Ron demanded.

Ginny felt as if she were drowning, simply staring into Will's eyes. He smiled down at her, holding onto her hand for another moment.

"Are you alright, Miss?" he asked.

"Ye--yes I'm fine," Ginny answered, sounding breathy. Will's smile widened and he slowly let go of her hand.

"Well? Am I going to get an answer as to who's man-handling my baby sister?" Ron shot angrily. Ginny pulled out her daze. She turned to Ron with hand on her hip and frowned at him.

"We'll explain once we've reached Dumbledore," Hermione said, scowling at Ron before turning her attention back to Jack. "If you would follow me, we'll take you to see Professor Dumbledore," she said more to Ron and Harry than to either of the pirates, "He should be able to help us figure out how we can fix everything." Hermione said, giving Jack another fleeting look.

Jack glanced over looking at the scowls on the faces of Ron and Harry. A sly grin came over him; a look Will seemed to be all too familiar with and recognized it for what it was worth.

"Of course, Love. Lead the way," Jack said, inclining his head. Hermione raised an eyebrow but said nothing as she turned to walk to the portrait. "Ah," said Jack quickly, bending his elbow towards her, "If I may?" Hermione looked down at Jack's offered arm and back at Ron who was now the color of red beets, lips pressed into a thin white line, fist clenched tight around his wand.

"You're not going without us," Ron growled.

"Perish the thought," Hermione said under her breath before accepting Jack's arm, sticking her chin higher up into the air as she walked with Jack to the portrait entrance.

Will caught Jack's amused look as he walked past with Hermione on his arm. Harry sneered as Will placed a hand lightly on the small of Ginny's back and turned to follow Hermione and Jack out of the portrait entrance.

The two Gryffindors didn't hesitate to rush after Ginny and Will as they exited the common room. Both men's faces set, and they were determined to find out exactly what was going on.


	2. Meeting Dumbledore and Eurynome's Wrath

-Meeting Dumbledore and Eurynome's Wrath-

The group continued on their way through the dark and quiet corridors of Hogwarts. Jack and Will looked around the castle in mute amazement as pictures waved and suits of armor shifted to better position themselves.

"I must admit Love, you have us at a bit of a disadvantage," Jack said, placing his hand over Hermione's in the crook of his elbow.

"And what would that be?" Hermione asked, keeping a look out for Mrs. Norris or Peeves.

"Well, you know our names, but we don't know yours," said Jack with a cocky smile.

"Well I'M still bloody well waiting for someone to tell me your names," Ron snapped from behind Ginny and Will. Ginny turned around and shot Ron a dirty look before facing forward again. Harry's grip tightened on his wand.

"My name is Hermione Granger," said Hermione, turning them at a corner of the corridor.

"Hermione," Jack said, rolling the name around on his tongue.

"And what would your name be, Miss?" Will asked, turning to look down at Ginny as they continued down the corridor.

"Her name is Ginny Weasley. And you are?" Harry rudely interrupted just as Ginny opened her mouth to speak. Ginny's eyes grew wide and her eyebrows shot up. She whipped her head around and stared hard at Harry.

"My name is William Turner," said Will, giving Harry a level look. The two men's eyes locked for a moment before Will turned his gaze again to Ginny, "But you may call me Will, Miss Ginny," he said, smiling down at her.

Ginny blushed and smiled, clasping her hands in front of her as she walked, "Thank you, Will."

Ron and Harry passed dark looks between each other.

"_You_ still haven't told me your name," Ron rudely called out.

Jack stopped in his tracks causing everyone else to join. Jack spun around on the spot and sauntered up to Ron, stopping mere inches from colliding into him. Despite Ron's amazing height, the Captain, a good head shorter, held himself tall, giving the impression of towering over the angry red-head.

"My name, mate," Jack paused, looking Ron up and down, "is Captain Jack Sparrow. . . Savvy?" Ron frowned hard but said no more. Jack grinned broadly and gave Ron another passing look. He pivoted and walked back to Hermione's side. He extended his arm to her again. "Lead away, Love," Jack said, giving Hermione a charming smile.

"And what… do we have here?" A cold voice said from behind them. Will and Jack whirled around, swords instantly in hand. Will thrust his arm out and pulled Ginny behind him. Harry and Ron jumped back out of the way of the swords and looked over their shoulders at the intruder. Professor Snape glared at the group, eyeing the two strangers with weapons in hand. As quick as a striking snake, Snape had his wand pointing at the two men.

"No wait!" Hermione cried, pushing her way past Captain Sparrow to stand yet again between him and the end of a wand. "Professor Snape, we can explain," Hermione pleaded. She looked back at Will and Jack, "Put those things away!" she hissed. Jack narrowed an eye at Snape for a moment and sheathed his saber.

"Explain, Granger," Professor Snape demanded, sneering at the group.

"Ah, well yes," Hermione began. Will hesitated to allow Ginny to step back out from behind him, much to Ron and Harry's displeasure.

"It's alright. He's one of our Professors," muttered Ginny, smiling reassuringly.

"We were on our way to see Professor Dumbledore, Sir," said Hermione, struggling for the right words to explain.

"That still doesn't explain these two," said Snape, openly glaring at the two pirates.

"We're still waiting for the same answer," Ron said, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Snape turned his vicious glare onto Ron. Ron looked out of the corner of his eye at Snape then did a double take before uncrossing his arms and taking a step back away from the Professor.

"Please Professor Snape, if we could go to Professor Dumbledore it will all be explained," Ginny begged. Snape's wrath was brought around to Ginny, his venomous glare becoming glacial and downright hateful.

"Very well Weasley," he said lowering his wand and jerking on the front of his robes to straighten them. "We shall clear this up once and for all," Snape bit his icy words out, his lip curling into a sneer as he glared down at Ginny. Will's grip on his sword handle tightened from where it hung on his hip as a dangerous spark flashed across his eyes.

"I do not believe that be the way you speak to a lady," Will said with barely restrained anger. Snape's eyes flashed dangerously as he stared down the man before him. Jack stood back, content to let the little scene play out while keeping a sharp eye on the Professor.

"It's alright Will," Ginny said, gently pulling on his arm.

"No, it isn't Miss Ginny," Will said, looking down at her, his features softening, "But for you I will concede. . . This time," he said, his features hardening again as he looked back at Snape.

"Err. . . Right then," Hermione said, trying to get a hold on the situation again, "Let's continue."

"Oh and Miss Granger," Professor Snape said as the group started back again towards the headmaster's office, "Sixty points from Gryffindor for being out after curfew with strangers. I expected more of Head Girl, but as it is you, I can not say I'm all that surprised."

Ron's face burned brightly and his jaw clenched, apparently biting back a protest. Harry scowled hard. Silently they turned and began to move again, escorted now by Professor Snape to Dumbledore's office.

"I'm not liking this," Ron grumbled low enough for Harry to hear, "I'm not liking this one bit."

Harry nodded in agreement.

The group arrived at the stone gargoyle standing guard before the passage leading to the Headmaster's office. They hesitated and looked between each other, some shrugging and shaking their heads.

"Don't you know it?" Ron said expectantly to Harry.

"Know what?" asked Jack.

"The password," said Hermione, placing her hand on her forehead and sighing.

"Incompetents," said Snape, pushing Ron out of his way to step forward. "Rum Balls."

Will and Jack watched with amazement as the gargoyle side stepped to allow passage through.

"Come," Snape ordered, leading the way up to Dumbledore's office. He rapped sharply on the door and after a pause they heard Dumbledore's voice welcoming them.

Snape walked in first and held the door as the rest entered. Professor Dumbledore sat behind his desk, taking notice of the two new people entering his office over the rim of his half-moon spectacles. He slowly rose from his seat and walked around his desk, reaching up to gently stroke the back feathers of his phoenix, Fawkes as he passed. He stood beside the desk and waited for the group to adjust themselves before speaking.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Dumbledore said calmly when he finally spoke, "I am Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster, and you are?" He looked at the two pirates expectantly. Jack stepped forward sweeping his hat from his head and he bowed low.

"Captain Jack Sparrow," he said, standing again and placing his hat onto his head. He gave a curious look at the phoenix before turning his eyes back to the Professor. "This be William Turner." Jack gestured to his friend standing beside Ginny.

Ron and Harry hung back from the others, frowning deeply with arms crossed.

"Captain Sparrow, it is an honor," said Professor Dumbledore, inclining his head slightly. "You as well Mr. Turner." Dumbledore nodded to Will. Ginny turned and watched Will bow slightly in return. "Now that we know each other's names, per chance you could tell me how it is that you happened to come to Hogwarts?" Dumbledore motioned to the many available seats for them to sit.

Hermione and Ginny sank down beside each other in a row of four chairs. Before Will or Jack could think to take a seat, Harry and Ron sprung into action and each nabbed the outer seats beside the girls. Will scowled. Jack took note of the young men and found it highly amusing. He grinned and turned his attention again back to the headmaster reclining in a nearby armchair. Curiosity got the better of Will and he wandered towards the fireplace to look at a sword which sat upon the mantel containing a ruby the size of an egg encrusted on the end of the handle.

"Well, Professor. . . Dumbledore," Jack said after the need to think for a moment for the correct name, "We don't know how we came to be at your castle," Jack flippantly waved his hand to his surroundings. Will had turned from fireplace and brought his attention closely back to the conversation. "One moment I be sitting in me cabin, with me first mate," Jack waved his hand behind him, indicating he meant Will. "We were looking at a newly acquired possession . . . an heirloom if you will." Jack smirked. "I had just begun to open it when the next thing I know, I be standing in a strange room with these two bonny lasses at my feet," Jack said, cocking a half grin towards Hermione and Ginny.

Hermione frowned at Jack's choice of words but remained silent for the moment. Professor Dumbledore stood leaning against his desk, his sky blue eyes crinkling at the corners as he grinned.

"Miss Granger?" Dumbledore said, turning to look her. Hermione quickly turned her attention from frowning at Jack to Dumbledore.

"Ginny and I were in my dorm working on a sensation-enhancing potion that Ginny was to be tested on come Friday when Ron's owl, Pig, flew in and knocked a jar over, shattering the glass and spilling the contents into the cauldron," Hermione said, shooting Ron a dirty look for the part his owl played in the entire situation. Ron cringed. "After the explosion began to clear we found them standing there," Hermione said, turning her attention back to the Headmaster.

"Boy did we," Ginny said under her breath, grinning as she looked at Hermione from the corner of her eye. Harry sharply turned his head and frowned at Ginny.

"This. . . heirloom you spoke of earlier, Captain Sparrow, is there anything of significance about it?" Dumbledore asked, turning his attention back to the man in the chair.

Jack hesitated a couple of times before choosing his words. "Well, there was this one small thing," he said, bringing his hand in front of his face holding his fingers slightly apart and he squinted his eyes a bit. "Something about there being a bit of a protective curse on it or some nonsense," Jack said with a dismissive wave of the hand.

"A curse!" Will spoke up for the first time since the conversation began. He stepped forward looking down at his Captain. Jack's face scrunched in a wince as he slowly turned around to face his friend. "Had we learned nothing from the coins?" Will growled.

"How was I supposed to know this would be the end result?" said Jack, looking irritated.

Professor Dumbledore turned back to look at Hermione, "This jar you mentioned earlier, what were the contents?" Dumbledore asked.

"It was a complicated powder that I had been working on for my advanced potions class Sir," Hermione said, pulling at the hem of her pleated skirt.

This brought Jack's attention down to her legs where his eyes lingered on the curve of her slender calf. Grinning to himself, Jack steepled his fingers and raised an eyebrow, enjoying the view. Ron caught Jack staring out of the corner of his eye. He followed to where Jack was looking before jerking his head back up again to glare at the pirate, positively fuming.

"And what was it called, if you please," Dumbledore politely asked.

"Eurynome's Wrath," Hermione said, looking up at the Headmaster.

From behind them, they heard Snape gasp sharply, his crossed arms dropping to his sides in shock.

"I had it on my table so it could cure by the full moon," Hermione explained. Dumbledore nodded in kind understanding as he turned again back to Captain Sparrow.

"Were there carvings of a Goddess on this heirloom?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

Jack thought for a moment, "Well now that you be mentioning it. . . ." he said, leaving his sentence unfinished.

The Headmaster slowly nodded, a small smile crossing his wrinkled features. "Well since you are here, you will stay as our guests until we can better straighten things out." Dumbledore pushed himself from the desk and moved back around it. "Professor Snape, if you would be so kind as to inform Professor McGonagall of Gryffindor's new guests." He glanced over his glasses at the potions master. Professor Snape merely nodded, giving Jack a quick glare before leaving. "Now for your lodging," Dumbledore said, taking a seat again behind his desk. "As it is, we happen to have spare rooms in each house for just such an occasion." Dumbledore shifted some papers around on his desk.

"You have occasions like this arise often, Sir?" Will spoke up.

Dumbledore looked at Will over his spectacles and grinned, "Hogwarts has been known to entertain some -- interesting guests over its many years," the headmaster said, smiling at the group. "Now seeing as tomorrow is Friday, I will grant permission for Miss Weasley and Miss Granger to have the day off from their studies to be good hostesses to our company," Dumbledore looked over at the two women. Hermione and Ginny grinned at each other.

"Yes, of course, Professor Dumbledore," Hermione answered.

Ron and Harry shot to their feet in protest. Jack leaned back into his chair, crossing his legs and watched the display with complete pleasure.

"Now, now Mr. Potter -- Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore said, his eyes glittering merrily, "I am sure one day will not ruin their academic careers."

Seeing that their argument was a lost cause Ron and Harry fell into a sullen silence.

"I will have the house elves lay out some proper sleepwear for you, and have your clothing pressed for the next day." Dumbledore said, standing again. Hermione gave the headmaster a sharp look.

"What exactly be house elves?" Jack asked.

"I'll have Miss Granger explain that to you," Dumbledore answered with a grin. The headmaster moved to the office door, indicating that their meeting was to come to an end. "When you arrive back to the Gryffindor common room, I'm sure Professor McGonagall will have been brought up to speed on what is going on and she will show you to the guest room," Dumbledore said, placing his hand on the door handle. He turned to look at the group of people standing behind him.

"This Saturday we will be celebrating the Harvest Ball. You are invited to attend as our guests. In fact I insist you come," Dumbledore said with a smile. Harry and Ron scowled but did not dare say anything to the Professor. "If I am not mistaken both Miss Weasley and Miss Granger are in need of an escort for the event." Dumbledore looked rather pleased with himself.

Ron's jaw dropped open in shock, Harry's face darkened and he frowned at the headmaster as Dumbledore opened the office door.

"Indeed," Jack said, grinning at a very surprised looking Hermione. "I believe we will take you up on that invitation Professor Dumbledore. It be something to help pass the time until I be back on me ship. I'm much grateful for your generous accommodations and your ready willingness to assist us in our -- situation," Jack said, bowing and exiting the room. Harry and Ron were left spluttering as the rest walked out of the office behind Captain Sparrow.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow waiting for the two men to leave. "I believe they are probably down to the corridor by now. _Alone_," Professor Dumbledore said, pointedly looking at Harry and Ron.

This had the desired effect on the two as they rushed out of the headmaster's office, almost shoving each other to reach the stairs. Professor Dumbledore chuckled to himself and closed the door.


	3. A Breakfast Fit for Pirates

-A Breakfast Fit for Pirates –

Ginny awoke the next morning as a weak autumn sun fought to make its way around a mass of fat grey clouds. She looked at her alarm clock and jumped in shock: it read 8:13am with '_Almost late for breakfast!' _written beneath. She scrambled out of bed in fear she was running late for her potions test and stumbled over the dangling covers she'd just thrown off. She scanned the room and saw that her three other dorm mates had already left. It was then she noticed newly appeared and occupied fifth bed, a slender arm stretched up out of the covers as a mass of curly long brown hair began to rise. Hermione sat up in confusion and caught sight of Ginny. The two women stared at each other.

Their eyes widened as the previous night's events came flooding back.

"Bloody hell," Ginny cursed.

Hermione vaulted out of the bed and stood facing Ginny.

"I wasn't dreaming?" she asked, looking around the dorm as if it held the answers she sought.

"That was the most vivid dream I've ever experienced," Ginny said, her voice coming out breathy and a small flush rising to attractively stain her cheeks.

"Then it wasn't a dream," said Hermione, a slow grin spreading over her face.

"Well I think we should hurry and be the right proper hostesses, don't you?" Ginny said rushing to the dorm bath.

"I agree," Hermione said, hurrying behind.

Several minutes later the two girls made their way down the now reset stairs after showering and dressing.

"Lucky your mum taught you that fabric altering spell -- will be no problem for us to share clothing in the future," Hermione muttered and adjusted the hem of the pale yellow sweater she chose to wear over a pair of comfortable slacks and loafers. She reached up and fingered the loose bun that held her mass of curls to the back of her head with many loose ringlets that already fell to frame her pretty face.

"I really like muggle clothing. Thanks for letting me borrow these," said Ginny, straightening the low neckline of her own pale green sweater, she anxiously smoothed her suddenly sweaty palms down the thighs of her jeans.

It was after seeing Ginny's look at of dismay as she sorted through her rather worn looking robes that Hermione had suggested they go raid her own closet instead. Ginny's spirits had brightened remembering the enchantments her mum used so frequently in the resizing and mending of her older brothers many hand-me-down clothes.

Ginny reached up and tucked a stray lock of fiery red hair behind her ear, leaving the rest to fall loosely down her back. "Think the house elves will have your dorm back in proper order by tonight? They looked to have put a serious dent in the damage already."

"I hope," Hermione answered, frowning at the mention of house elves cleaning her room.

They descended the final steps and looked around the common room. To their surprise and slight disappointment they saw neither of their new guests. Instead, standing near the fireplace, Harry and Ron were deep in conversation.

"Aren't you two going to be late for class?" Hermione asked, crossing her arms beneath her chest.

"We still have time," Ron said, frowning at her, "So. . . where are they?" he demanded, giving Ginny a dark look.

"Why are you so concerned?" Hermione snapped.

"She is my sister you know," Ron bit back.

"That excuse is painfully old, _dear_ brother," Ginny huffed, placing a hand on her hip.

"But it's the truth," Harry shot at her.

Ginny cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow, "And who asked you?" she bluntly asked.

Harry's jaw dropped and Ron began to splutter. Hermione glanced out of the corner of her eye at her friend and grinned.

With the creak of hinges, four heads turned attention to a section of stone wall that began to slide open, revealing a room behind it. They could see Will walking forward, his attention over his shoulder, speaking back to Jack. When he looked forward, his eyes falling directly on Ginny, they instantly brightened and a huge smile broke over his handsome face. His steps slowed though, as if he could sense the tension in the air.

Ginny caught herself staring at him like some sweet treat she wanted to devour and gave herself a small shake to snap out of it. He looked just as dashing as the night before if not a bit tidier after the house elves had laundered and pressed his clothes. It appeared he had just bathed with his hair still damp and hanging loose.

Hermione stood beside Ginny appearing transfixed as Captain Sparrow followed Will into the common room; having left his captain's hat and elaborate coat behind, though still wearing his red bandana, he appeared to be dressed very similarly to Will. Hermione couldn't help but stare at the hint of toned tan chest that peeked out through the lacings of his freshly laundered shirt. He surveyed the room with a cocky grin, taking in Hermione's stare and the two other men's scowls.

"Good mornin' my bonny lass," Jack said directly approaching her. Ron growled and snatched up his leather knapsack.

"I see that you rested well, Miss Ginny," said Will. Coming to a halt before Ginny, he smiled warmly down at her. Harry gave out a rude snort. Will raised an eyebrow and slowly turned his gaze to lock with Harry's, who clenched his hands into fists so tight that the tensing and relaxing of his biceps was visible beneath his uniform shirt. Harry met the first mate's challenge and fiercely stared down the pirate. The silent battle ended when Ginny spoke.

"Yes, I did, thank you. But please, call me Ginny," she said, sneaking a glimpse at Harry.

Will turned his attention back to her, "Ginny it is then," he said softly, granting her a charming smile that made her stomach flutter.

"C'mon, Ron or we'll be late," Harry said harshly, jerking his knapsack and robe from the back of the chair. Ron, who had been in his own silent staring battle with Jack, reluctantly looked away.

"Fine," he said, yanking on the strap of his bag as he slung it on his shoulder. Jack smirked and watched the angry red-head closely as the two men moved to the portrait exit.

"I am sure we'll have a most. . . . pleasureful day, Love," though smiling at Hermione, Jack threw the words towards Ron. Ron halted in his tracks and spun around, preparing to drop his bag as he reached for his wand.

"If you so much as --" Ron began just as Harry grabbed a hold of him.

"Ron, come on," Harry hissed, tugging his best friend out of the portrait exit, glaring back at the two pirates before the picture closed.

Jack chuckled and slowly rubbed his hands together. Hermione stared furiously at the back of the portrait for a moment and then turned her attention back to Jack Sparrow.

"I don't know about you lass, but I'm famished," Jack said with a sly grin.

o-o-o

By the time the girls made it down with their companions in tow, the main hall was almost empty, aside from a smattering of students either trying to grab a quick bite while running late for class or those with classes starting later in the day. As if a slow wave had come across the room, people stopped in mid-sentence and others paused, fork hovering over their plates, to stare at the two strangers who followed Ginny and Hermione.

Will keept a wary eye on his surroundings and hesitantly smiled at those whose eyes lingered long enough for him to catch before they swiftly turned away. Jack tapped on Will's shoulder. When Will turned back to see what his friend wanted, Jack jerked his chin up and pointed. Will's chin dropped. Both men slowed to stare at the enchanted ceiling in awe.

"How is it possible?" Will whispered staring up at the grey autumn sky reflected on the ceiling.

"It's enchanted to look the outside sky, I read all about it _Hogwarts, A History,"_ Hermione said offhandedly, moving to the Gryffindor section of tables. Jack gave Hermione a glance before returning his attention to the ceiling for another look.

Whispering began to accentuate the clinking of silverware against china. Jack walked with an acquired swagger of confidence, staring down anyone that dared to look at him long enough to catch his dark gaze and giving a cheeky grin to any girl within his line of vision. Many students bent their heads together, nervously glancing back at the swords worn at the men's sides as well as their unusual style of dress.

Ginny and Hermione moved to the end tables near the main doors and sat down indicating the men should join them. Automatically Will took a seat beside Ginny who had slipped in next to Hermione. Jack, on the other hand, chose to sit across from them.

"Here," Ginny said, grabbing a serving spoon and dishing out food onto Will's plate before he could reach for anything.

"Thank you," Will muttered and smiled at Ginny as he sat back; seemingly enjoying the attention she was giving him.

Jack watched the interaction between the two before turning his expectant attention to Hermione. For a moment Hermione just looked at him before realizing what he was silently hinting towards. Hermione tilted her head slightly, raising both eyebrows. Jack grinned at her and dropped his gaze down to the serving bowl of scrambled eggs before looking back at her, his grin growing.

Hermione returned the grin and slowly extended her arm, leaning forward enough to inadvertently enable Jack to catch a glimpse of pale flesh and the soft swell of breasts through the neck of her shirt. She lingered in that position for a few seconds while she picked a large golden apple from the pile in fruit bowl. Hermione caught Jack's gaze and scowled. Jack leaned forward and began to extend his hand to receive the succulent fruit Hermione had chosen. She sat back and held up the apple, cocked her eyebrow just as Jack had done and smiled. Jack broadened his grin and raised his hand a fraction higher, waiting. Keeping her smile, Hermione put the apple to her lips and took a slow bite, her gaze remaining fixed on him. Her smile only grew as realization dawned over him. Sitting back completely, Hermione smiled broadly and chewed. Jack's expression rapidly sunk to a severe glower. He grabbed another apple from the bowl and roughly bit into it.

"Well if it isn't the Mmudblood and the Wweaslette. Who are your new little friends?" came the slow drawl of a male voice from behind Hermione and Ginny. Jack looked up at the aristocratic young man and narrowed his eyes; there was something in the blonde's gray gaze that Jack didn't like. Will turned his head and took notice of the two brawny-but-slow looking men that stood just behind the arrogant looking blonde. Ginny's eyebrows furrowed with her frown. Hermione clenched her jaw tight with ire.

"Go away, Malfoy," Ginny growled without turning around. Will glanced at Ginny's irritated expression and frowned before looking back at the three men behind them.

"I don't recall giving you permission to speak, you filthy little mudblood lover," Draco spat, glaring down at the back of Ginny's head.

Within a flash, Will was on his feet and had slammed Draco against the hard stone wall by the throat. Will held Draco's hand pinned against the wall, preventing him from reaching his wand in his pocket. Draco grabbed at Will's wrist with his free hand. Will's eyes blazed with fury.

"I don't believe I be caring for this word. . . mudblood," Jack said in an airy yet unmistakably threatening tone, "It appears my mate doesn't as well." Jack indicated towards Will.

Draco's face began to take on a slight purple tinge from the pressure Will had on his throat. Recovering from their momentary shock, Crabbe and Goyle took a step forward to help their friend. With movements as quick as Will's, Jack was on his feet, saber in hand as he stood from across the table.

"Aye, I wouldn't if I were you," Jack said, pointing the saber towards the two. They abruptly stopped, seemingly forgetting they were wizards, much less that they owned a wand.

Hermione and Ginny remained rooted to their seats, completely gobsmacked.

"I think," Will growled close to Draco's ear as the blond boy struggled in his grasp, "You should apologize… Now." He gave Draco another rough jerk against the wall. Draco glared at Will, unable to move but his eyes, and turned his wrathful gaze at the two girls sitting at the table.

"I would apologize, lad, if I were you," said Jack, keeping a close eye on Crabbe and Goyle.

"WHAT ON EARTH!" Professor McGonagall shrieked, stepping rushing into the great hall and seeing Draco, eyes bulging, held to the wall by Will while Jack stood on the other side of the table with saber raised and pointed at Crabbe and Goyle. Ginny and Hermione stared back and forth between the pirates in surprise. Professor McGonagall's face turned bright red in outrage, "What. . . You. . . He. . ." She spluttered. "Release him at once, Mr. Turner!" she demanded. Will's nostrils flared as he locked eyes with Draco for a moment before reluctantly releasing him. "Put that sword away, Captain Sparrow!" McGonagall hissed.

Surprisingly, Jack cringed away from the raging female, seemingly in fear of her wrath. He quietly slipped his saber in into its sheath.

Draco jerked away from Will. He roughly yanked his robes into place and glared fiercely at the group. Without so much as a single word, Draco stormed out of the main hall. Crabbe and Goyle quickly followed, throwing nervous glances back over their shoulders as they retreated.

"Professor. . ." Hermione began.

"Silence!" Professor McGonagall barked, glaring down at the brunette. "I am going to have to ask you two gentlemen to please put those swords in your room and not carry them anywhere on the grounds of Hogwarts for the time being," McGonagall said in a calm quiet voice as she smoothed a non existent wrinkle from the front of her skirt.

In three long strides, Jack was before the Professor and quickly took her hand into his own. He bent forward and lightly kissed the back of it.

"But o'course, my lady. As you wish," Jack said over her hand, looking up at her with a grin.

Professor McGonagall was clearly taken aback by Jack's actions. Her free hand fluttered to her throat with a sharp gasp of breath.

"Well -- I. . . I. . ." she stammered. Jack stood upright, giving her his most charming smile. "I should go, I have a class to attend to shortly," she said breathily.

She turned and walked out of the hall, glimpsing back over her shoulder, Jack smiled again, waggling his fingers in a friendly wave as she disappeared out of view. Ginny and Hermione, who were still sitting stunned silence, could only stare in amazement.

"Right, well. . ." Jack said, clapping his hands together. "I be thinkin', we should make a stop by our room after we eat." He dropped down onto the bench and happily reached into the fruit bowl to pluck out a ripe peach.

o-o-o

After a brief stop at the Gryffindor tower so the men could drop off their swords off, the four spent the majority of the morning on a tour of the Hogwarts grounds. Will frequently asked general questions about Hogwarts and about Ginny which she was only more than happy to answer.

"Would you like to watch me practice Quidditch this evening?" Ginny asked as the group walked along the castle grounds.

"What be this, Quidditch?" said Jack.

"It's our sport," Hermione answered, "In the wizarding world, it's what we play.,"

Jack merely nodded and looked continued to glance around.

"I would be most interested in watching you practice, Ginny," said Will.

Ginny smiled brightly up at him, "I'm a Chaser. Harry is a Seeker and my brother, Ron, is Keeper," said Ginny excitedly.

"Are they now?" Will said with less enthusiasm than before.

Jack cocked his smile and continued to walk on. "And what about you, Louve? Do you play this. . . Quidditch?"

Hermione reached up and pulled on a stray curl the wind had just blown into her eyes. "What me? Oh no. Quidditch is alright enough to watch, but I don't play. I much prefer the comfort the library has to offer."

Jack looked at her for a moment. "What I think you need, my bonny lass, is a bit of adventure."

Ginny snorted. Will glanced down at her questioningly.

"Trust me, Captain Sparrow, I have had enough 'adventures' thus far to last me a life time," Hermione said darkly.

"Indeed?" Jack asked, examining Hermione in a new light. "Perhaps one night we'll be able to swap stories."

Hermione gave him a long look, "Perhaps," she said and left it at that.

The small Eventually, their wanderings lead them to the group found their way to the grand lake which stood pe. lacid and reflecting the otherwise dull sky.

Will's eyes narrowed as and he stared out over at the ripplingthe lake's water of the lake's center. "What is that?" he asked and as he pointed towards a fresh ring of ripples slowly making their way across the water's surface. Jack stepped forward, scrunching his gaze to study in the direction Will indicated.the water.

Both men stumbled back in shock as a large massive tentacle of the giant squid rose high up out of the water before and lazily sunk back slowly sinking into the its depths of the lake..

"It's just the giant squid," Ginny said plainly, aswatching she watched the squid's tentacle disappear.

"Only a giant squid she says," Jack sardonically mocked under his breath. Will nodded.

"We should get back up to the castle for lunch," said Hermione, looking down at her watch.

"That, Love, is an exquisitely splendid idea," said Jack said, stroking a beaded braid of his beard and glancing back concernedly at the lake. "Yes… right then, lead the way!"


	4. Pirate's Nectar

-Pirate's Nectar -

Ginny was first to arrive at the front doors of the castle, but before she could touch them, Will reached around her and grabbed the door handle.

"Please, allow me," said Will.

"Thank you," said a startled Ginny. A blush crept up her neck and painted her cheeks a fetching shade of pink. She ducked her head to hide it and went in.

Jack bowed slightly extending his arm out, "After you," he said to Hermione. Hermione gave him an odd once over and walked past. Will stared at his captain with raised eyebrows. Jack slyly winked and followed.

"Ah, there you are," said Professor Dumbledore, approaching slowly. The door softly shut behind them. "I wanted to inform you that we are diligently working on finding a way to get you back to your own place and time," said Dumbledore, giving them a small smile.

"Did --" Jack took a step forward towards Dumbledore as if he had heard wrong, "did you just say time?"

"That I did, Captain Sparrow," Dumbledore said with a grin.

"I need a drink," Jack grumbled.

"Some nice cider does sound like it would hit the spot," said Dumbledore, glancing towards the main hall.

"I was thinking more along the line of blessed pirate's nectar," Jack said under his breath.

Hermione and Ginny shared a confused look.

"Pirate's nectar?" asked Hermione, wrinkling her nose.

Jack turned to look back at her, "Rum, Love," he answered.

"Oh," said Hermione.

"I'm sure Hagrid has some Ogden's Fire Whiskey," offered Ginny.

"Fire Whiskey," Jack repeated, looking interested, "I think I'll be needing to meet this Hagrid."

Dumbledore chuckled. "If you'll excuse me, I believe there is a shepherd's pie with my name on it."

They followed Dumbledore, finding the main hall much fuller this time around. Students stopped eating to stare at the two pirates, quickly putting their heads together to talk in hushed voices. Ginny and Hermione walked down the aisle to an open spot at the center of the tables, the men sat across from them. Students from all over the room craned their necks to get a better look. The entire Gryffindor table sat and openly stared at the men in curiosity.

"Yes, yes," said Dumbledore, standing by his chair at the head table. "We have visitors among us, I will expect you to welcome them warmly and provide them with great Hogwarts hospitality." Saying no more, Dumbledore sat down to eat. This didn't seem to make the students any less curious, but since Dumbledore didn't appear to offer any extra information the students were left to the own devices. Jack glanced around at all curiously staring facing watching him.

"What?" said Jack impatiently. With narrowed eyes, he waved a hand out. That simple act had the desired effect as many of the students to became very interested in their food again. He smirked and reached for a serving spoon. Jack glanced up and caught Hermione watching him closely. He raised his eyebrows at her; and she frowned and busied herself with plating her own food.

Harry and Ron entered the main hall and searched up and down the Gryffindor line of tables. As soon as they spotted Hermione and Ginny, they made their way down the aisle and sat on either side of them, both men glaring across the table at the two pirates.

A short distance away, Dean, Neville and Seamus sat, each looking ready to burst with curiosity.

"So, you're really Jack Sparrow?" Dean finally asked, leaning over his plate to see. Seamus and Neville looked up, waiting to hear the answer.

"Captain," Jack said in exasperation, "Captain Jack Sparrow." Will grinned into his goblet of cider.

"I read all about you when I went to my old muggle school." said Dean, looking closely at the pirate. Jack's interest perked and he sat straighter.

"So you've heard of me," Jack said, giving Dean a genuine smile.

Harry and Ron turned their glare on Dean. It had the desired effect for he slowly sat back and concentrated on his lunch. Seamus and Neville became occupied with a deep discussion over the color of the pumpkin juice in the jug.

"What is this word, muggle?" Will asked Ginny.

"It's a term the wizarding world uses to refer to people with no magical ability," she answered, picking up her fork.

"Like you," Ron shot. Hermione glared at Ron, sharply kicking his ankle under the table. Ron grunted in pain but refused to acknowledge what she'd just done. Jack's eyes danced, watching the exchange across the table.

"Ginny, we have practice this evening," Ron said, turning his attention from the two pirates to look over at his sister.

"That I know, dear brother," she said in aggravation.

"You'll be there, right?" Harry asked. Will glanced at Harry, clenching his jaw.

Ginny turned to Harry and frowned. "Of course I will," she said, sounding surprised he'd think anything else.

A sly grin grew on Jack's face. "Yes, our bonny lass here has graciously invited us to come watch her at this fascinating sport she mentioned earlier," said Jack, watching Ron and Harry closely. "Quidwich is it?"

"Quidditch," Ron growled.

"Fair enough, so we'll be seeing you there then, savvy?" Jack said, smirking. Ron took a deep breath through his nose letting it out slowly. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I very much look forward to watching you in your practice, Ginny," Will said, catching her eye and smiling, ignoring the glare he received from Harry.

Ginny smiled and blushed. She ducked her head to wipe her lips on a napkin.

"Hermione, here, has offered to accompany us and explain the finer points as we watch," Jack said, eyeing her closely. Hermione shot him a look but didn't deny what he said. Ron's face grew increasingly redder as the conversation continued.

"I've lost my appetite, I'll see you later 'Mione," Ron said, jumping up from the bench and storming out of the main hall.

Harry stood as well. "I'll see you at practice, Ginny." He caught her gaze and held it for several seconds. He gave Will another death glare and left the hall. Will frowned, his nose curling in a sneer as he watched Harry walk away.

Jack looked around the table, grinning. He took a sip of his cider and made a disgusted face. "What I wouldn't give for a nice bottle of rum," Jack grumbled.

Seamus perked. "I can help you with that," he said, jumping from his seat and moving to sit next to Hermione.

"Oh no," Hermione moaned.

Seamus thrust his wand out and leaned towards Jack's goblet. Jack and Will watched in apprehension. With a few taps of his wand and several words under his breath, Seamus sat back and beamed happily.

"And I kept me eyebrows this time!" said Seamus, wiggling his fully intact eyebrows to prove his point. Jack furrowed an eyebrow, picked his goblet up again and looked into it.

"Go on!" Seamus urged. Jack sniffed his goblet and looked at Seamus again, who was smiling brightly and nodding his encouragement. Jack took a tentative sip, his eyes growing wide. He took another long pull and closed his eyes in bliss.

"Ah, that be it, lad," he said happily, looking at Seamus. "I can see now how this magic would be a great benefit, I owe you me thanks."

Hermione scowled at Seamus then Jack. Seamus was almost bursting with pride as he went back to his own seat.

Will looked at Jack's goblet before turning his attention to the Ginny, "You can turn cider to rum?"

Ginny nodded.

"That and many other things!" said Seamus, smiling proudly. "I've gotten really good at it. I can turn just about any liquid into rum!"

Will looked impressed and continued on with his meal.

"I be most curious about these 'other things', but for now I'll remain content with me rum," said Jack, savoring his goblet of spirits.

Hermione huffed and stabbed a bite of food with her fork. "Honestly. . . rum. . . What was he thinking?" she grumbled, "Vile stuff."

Jack made a bored face, rolling his eyes heavenward, having heard much the same story before.

"Here, watch this," Ginny said, picking up a raw baby carrot and setting it on the table between her and Will. She tapped the carrot twice with her wand. Will's eyes widened in shock as the carrot glowed bright white. When the light faded, a small heart shaped dark chocolate stood in the place the carrot had just been.

Ginny picked up the chocolate and held it in her upturned palm in offering. "Go ahead," she urged.

Will reached out to take the sweet, letting his fingers linger on her palm before slowly pulling away. Tiny shivers of excitement coursed up her arm. Will hesitantly put the sweet to his mouth. Ginny found herself entranced with his movements, unconsciously licking her lips as she watched him place the decadent candy into his mouth and close his lips around it. She felt a strong desire to be a chocolate at that moment as a flash of heat washed over her. Ginny blinked several times and looked down realizing she was staring and quickly grabbed her cider with shaking hands. Taking a long drink, she tried to look anywhere else but at Will's mouth.

Jack chuckled into his goblet of rum.

Hermione gave Ginny an odd look, "Are you alright Ginny?" she asked, "You look a bit feverish."

Ginny choked into her cider and had to set her goblet down quickly and grab a napkin to blot her lips. "I'm fine," she muttered from behind the linen cloth.

"Thank you, Ginny," said Will, bringing Ginny's eyes back to stare at his mouth as he smiled from across the table, "It was wonderful."

Ginny sat her napkin down hastily and tried to stand on now wobbly legs. She mentally cursed herself for being so weak.

"You're welcome, there is plenty more where that came from," she said, inwardly commanding her legs to work properly. Will rose to his feet, smiling warmly at her. Ginny cringed at how stupid she sounded to her own ears.

This must have been apparent to Hermione, who in an attempt to cover her own giggle ended up choking on a bite of food.

"There, there love," Jack said, setting his goblet down and leaning forward, closely watching Hermione cough into her napkin. "More tour then, shall we?"

Hermione cast a quick look over at Ginny, who at the moment was trying stare at anything but Will.

"Um, yes. Yes I think that is a good idea," said Hermione.

"Lead the way, Love," Jack said, looking forward to the upcoming practice for his own reasons.

Their tour continued for some time along the long winding corridors of Hogwarts with Hermione giving elaborate details of information that she'd learned from her many readings of Hogwarts, A History.

After a particularly detailed telling of the not-very-well known life and times of Joshamee Sykes, Jack let out his fourth forlorn sigh of the day.

"What's the matter Jack?" Ginny asked, for the third time. She side-stepped to allow Will room to stand beside her.

"What?" Jack turned from a rather drab painting of Joshamee Skyes to look at her, "Tis nothing darlin'," he said with a dismissive wave of the hand.

"Well I don't believe you," said Ginny, squaring her shoulders and crossing her arms.

"A fiery lass beneath it all," Jack muttered with a grin.

"So are you going to tell me?" Ginny asked again. Will glanced down at her then over at Jack.

"Alright then," Jack said raising his hands up, "If only to quell the temper I see be risin' in you. I be thinkin' about my ship, Love." said Jack, turning to watch a fair maiden in a portrait smile and wave down at him.

"I am sorry, Jack," Hermione said, glancing up at the portrait of the maiden flirting with the pirate before turning her attention to the corridor again.

"I'm sure the headmaster and other professors will find a way to correct this," Ginny said, giving Jack and Will a sympathetic look.

"It wasn't your fault," Will said, patting Ginny's arm.

Hermione looked to be deep in thought as she walked, fingering her wand in her pocket. Her eyes widened in excitement and she spun around to face them.

"I can't believe I didn't think of this earlier," she said, looking around the hall before settling her eyes on the group. "Jack, I think I might have a solution that I'll run past Professor Dumbledore, but for the moment, I want to show you something that might help a bit." They stood there in confusion, watching Hermione as she paced. "Well -- come on then!" Hermione said excitedly, grabbing Jacks hand to pull him along.

Jack raised his eyebrows in surprise and looked down at the small feminine hand grasping his own tanned calloused one, but kept quiet. Will looked down at Ginny who could only shrug her shoulder before hurrying to follow.

They arrived beside a stretch of blank wall opposite of an enormous tapestry depicting Barnabas the Barmy's foolish attempt to train trolls for the ballet. Ginny gasped, instantly recognizing the area.

"Hermione, what are you intending?" Ginny asked. Will and Jack looked around seeing nothing special about this bit of corridor.

"Okay, I'm not sure how well this will work, but I want you to begin concentrating really hard on the cabin of the Black Pearl," said Hermione, her eyes flashing with excitement. "We have to pace back and forth three times with these thoughts for it to work," she said looking at Jack and Will to make sure they understood.

"For what to work, Love," Jack said, turning around to see if he was missing something.

"For the Room of Requirements to work," Hermione said impatiently looking up and down both sides of the hall. "Jack, I need you to concentrate on exactly how the cabin looked when you disappeared from it and ended up here," she ordered.

Jack's lips quirked to one side, enjoying this commanding side of Hermione. "Alright, Love, for you," He said.

"Ginny, I want you to concentrate on wishing for whatever it is that Will and Jack visualize the cabin to be. I'll be doing the same," said Hermione.

Ginny nodded and crossed her fingers that Hermione's plan worked.

The group paced three times, turning at the window just beyond the blank stretch of wall, then again at the vase on the corridor's other side. Hermione stopped abruptly, causing Jack and Will to almost collide into her. She pointed to the same spot of bear wall where now a highly polished door stood.

"Impressive," Jack muttered, examining the door. Will shook his head in amazement.

Hermione stepped forward. "Well, here it goes," she said reaching for the handle of the door.

She took a deep breath, turned the knob, and stepped into the room.


	5. The Pearl's Cabin

The Pearl's Cabin

The large cabin was made of dark aged wood and lined along the outer walls with paned glass windows. An elaborate table which was covered in a mass of gold coins, various sizes and shapes of different colored gem stones, and a large bowl of fruit took up the center of the room. An ornate chair sat at the head of the table like a throne. Jack slowly stepped into the room looking around.

"The Pearl," he breathed out heavily. Will followed, looking around cautiously. Ginny stared around in awe. Inhaling deeply, she could smell the salty sea air, gun powder, and wood oil.

"Hermione," Ginny whispered, "look."

Ginny pointed to the head of the table where a beautiful box sat. The outer of the box was heavily worked gold and encrusted with pearls around the top edge. The lid of the box was open adorn with a beautiful goddess made from mother of pearl. Ancient etchings were beautifully carved along the bottom edge. The interior was lined in dark red velvet. They approached the head of the table and Hermione knelt down to examine the box closer without touching. The inside appeared to be filled with golden sand.

"We must tell Professor Dumbledore about this. I'm positive it will be most helpful in his research," said Hermione, carefully standing again.

"Bonny idea, lass," Jack said, leaning against a cabinet crossing his arms.

"I'll go tell Professor Dumbledore right away," said Hermione, heading to leave. "Don't touch anything," Hermione warned standing at the door, staring directly at Jack.

Jack looked at her and grinned uncrossing his arms and moving to sit in a side chair at the table.

"Yes, Love," he said watching her as he sat. Hermione scowled and turned to go. Jack chuckled to himself as the door clicked shut. He propped his feet onto the table, rested his head against the back of the chair, and closed his eyes.

Will watched Ginny as she slowly looked around the cabin in wonder. She paused to examine an elaborate sword that rested across a cushioned window seat. He studied her as she reached a tentative hand towards the sword, her fingers came a hairs width away from the handle before she curled them and drew her hand back. Turning around, Ginny caught sight of Will staring at her with an unreadable expression.

"May I ask you something personal, Will?" Ginny asked from where she stood.

"Of course, Ginny," Will answered, stepping closer to her. Jack peeked out of the corner of his eye at the couple then closed them again.

"Have --" she hesitated not sure if it would be appropriate to ask. "Have you always been a pirate?" Ginny asked, quickly looking down.

"Actually, no," Will answered. Ginny risked a glance at him; his friendly smile caused her to relax. "I was a blacksmith," said Will, walking over to the window seat where the sword lay and nodded to it, "I made that."

Ginny turned her attention back to the sword and stared at it, "It's beautiful," she whispered.

"Yes, she is," Will answered quietly.

Ginny turned back and realized he was staring at her as he spoke. Ginny felt compelled to step towards Will. . . drawn to him, unable to do much other than stare into his eyes. Will searched her beautiful face, inching closer as he became fixated on her full rose tinted lips.

Jack cleared his throat loudly as he pretended to adjust himself for more comfort in the chair, his eyes remained closed. Ginny jerked and took a step back. She looked at Jack tucked her head snuck a glance at Will as she moved past him.

Will closed his eyes and seemed to struggle to hold back a sigh of frustration. Opening his eyes, he gave Jack a dirty look, balling his fingers into a tight fist before releasing it.

Several minutes later, the cabin door opened and Hermione entered followed by Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape. Dumbledore seemed curiously delighted as he glanced around the room. Snape stepped in with his customary sneer properly in place, he spied Jack reclining on the chair and his sneer deepened. Jack took his time sitting up to watch Snape.

"So this is a pirate's cabin," said Snape, looking around the room in distaste. "How. . . quaint," Snape mocked, wrapping the edge of his black robes around the front of him, giving the strong impression he didn't want to touch anything for fear of being soiled. Jack slowly stood and swaggered over to stand before Snape.

"I'll tell you what, mate. I'll be not insultin' the way you walk like you have a stick up yer arse if you be keepin' to yourself concernin' the Pearl," said Jack, narrowing his eyes as he looked at Snape, "Savvy?"

Snape jerked back as if he had been slapped and began to puff himself up, reaching for his wand in his pocket.

"I swear I will . . ." said Snape.

"Ah, is this the 'heirloom' you had mentioned earlier, Captain Sparrow?" Dumbledore spoke over Snape, not bothering to suppress a large grin.

"Yes," Jack said, turning away from Snape to join Dumbledore, "That would be it."

Professor Dumbledore leaned forward to study at the ornate box. "Very well, very well. I thank all of you then and will excuse you while I examine this," he said, peering closely at the box's contents.

Jack gave Snape another look of displeasure over the Professor's slight on his ship.

"I may have need to speak to you and Mr. Turner later, Captain Sparrow," said Professor Dumbledore, not taking his eyes off of the elaborate box on the table.

"Of course," said Jack, walking out the door.

Ginny walked with Hermione talking with great interest about the cabin of the Black Pearl. Jack smiled at hearing the girls compliment his ship. Will continued to walk along silently, watching the back of Ginny's fiery head as she spoke, moving her hands animatedly as she described things she had seen.

"Oohh, lookie what we have here!" An annoying voice came from nowhere. Peeves the Poltergeist floated through the ceiling to hover over them. The two men staggered back in surprise.

"Shut up, Peeves," Ginny ordered irritably.

"What is this?" Peeves said, looking closely at the men standing behind the girls. "Avast ye maties and blow the man down, Pirates I see before me!" Peeves said in glee.

"Peeves we don't have time for this," said Hermione said in exasperation.

"They'll loot and plunder and steal your knickers right off of your bonny bums they will!" Peeves cackled at his joke. Will leaned towards Jack.

"A bit annoying isn't he?" said Will, keeping his eye on the Poltergeist. Jack grunted his agreement.

"I see this castle be haunted," Jack said, "Too bad it's housing such unworthy spirits."

Peeves bristled stuck his tongue out, blowing a noisy raspberry at Jack.

"Oh, hello Baron," Ginny said with a wave, looking beyond Peeves shoulder. Peeves spun around in the air in fright. Hermione smirked and Ginny grinned, crossing her arms below her chest.

"Ha ha, very funny, weaslette," said Peeves, facing the group but still glancing apprehensively over his shoulder.

"Come on," Hermione said, walking on down the corridor.

"You wait and see, ol' Peevesie is right! They're tricksie and slicksie and will rob you bare!" Peeves called to their backs, rather irritated that he couldn't best them. They didn't bother to turn around and acknowledge Peeves, so he began a rather rude tune about pirates and rum and really bad eggs and zoomed down the corridor away from them, more than likely to find more mischief elsewhere.

"You'd think with all this ol' pirate's seen and done, I'd be used to the unexpected," said Jack, glancing at a portrait of dueling wizards casting wild spells that ricocheted off the portrait's frame, "But if this place doesn't end up turnin' me dapper whiskers gray before we find home again, I'll have me hat for lunch."

o-o-o

Dinner passed in uncomfortable silence with Ron and Harry silently kept a watchful eye on the two pirates while Will and Jack chose to ignore their presence. Lavender Brown and Parvarti Patil paused at their section of the table to make their hellos to the two pirates, giggling and batting their eyelashes shamefully causing Hermione to bristle. Jack was more than obliged to say hello, a little too enthusiastically for Hermione's taste. Will was a bit more reserved, keeping his attention quietly on Ginny, who ate very little staring down at her plate as her mind wandered.

"Is everything alright Ginny?" Will asked from across the table. Ginny looked up to see concern etched across his features. She gave him a half hearted smile.

"Yes, just thinking about practice after dinner," Ginny lied.

"I am looking forward to watching you practice this Quidditch. Perhaps later you could take me for a walk by the lake and we could talk some more," he offered with a hopeful smile.

Ginny's smile widened a fraction. "I'd like that," she said before going back to picking at her food.

Harry's face darkened as he sat close listening to the conversation. He stood, muttering about needing to get ready for practice, and left the hall. Jack, who bore witness to all of this, watched Harry leave. Jack's attention was brought back to the hushed angry voice of Hermione talking in low tones to Ron who had straddled the bench facing her.

"Well, Ron, I really don't care what you think at the moment," she hissed at him.

Ron clenched his jaw and spoke through gritted teeth.

"I still don't agree with what you are doing tomorrow," he growled.

"Well you know what, Ron," Hermione's voice rose louder. "We had a conversation painfully similar to this back in our fourth year and yet you still didn't learn the lesson so you are just going to have to deal with it," she said, slamming her fork down hard onto the table.

Several students sitting close by peered over curiously at the noise.

Ron's face paled before flushing red again. "Fine!" he said standing up quickly. "Completely missing my point yet again I see!" Ron turned and stomped out of the hall.

Hermione sighed, resting her elbows on the table and rubbed her temples with her fingertips.

"Now, Love, what could be troubling you so?" Jack asked obviously knowing the answer.

"That git! You'd think he'd learn by now," Hermione huffed.

"Aww now, why not let ol' Jack help you out of this mood." Jack rose from his seat. "I know there is plenty I have yet to hear about this castle and would love to have you do so during our Ginny's practice," said Jack with a very charming smile. Hermione gave him a hesitant look. Jack inclined his head slightly waiting on her answer.

"I have yet to hear more about this library we saw earlier, Love," Jack had said the right thing because Hermione's eyes lit up with the mention of her sacred library. "Now that's a good lass, no more frownin' while you're in the company of ol' Jack," he said giving her a charming smile.

"Ready for your practice Ginny?" Will asked, trying to pull Ginny from her deep thoughts. Ginny gazed up at him; the familiar feeling of falling took hold of her when she looked into his eyes.

"Yes, let's go so I can get changed." she said, standing.

o-o-o

Quidditch practice found Jack, Hermione and Will on the bottom bleachers near the rail as the Gryffindor team zoomed around the Quidditch field. The sun was already low in the gray autumn sky, off in the horizon where the clouds were thin you could see yellow, orange and magenta outline the otherwise dull-looking clouds.

Will sat, jaw set, watching Ginny closely as she flew with skill and grace, passing the Quaffle to her teammate in the dimming light. Hermione had been giving Jack and Will a review of the sport as the team practiced. Jack tugged on the edge of his elaborate pirate's coat. Seamus was more than happy to lend Will a cloak to wear to ward off the autumn chill. Will had not liked the idea of Ginny flying around on a broom after he got over the initial shock of it, despite Hermione's repeated reassurance that Ginny would be perfectly safe. Jack sat back listening to Hermione tell him the finer details of the game but paid more attention to the fact that the entire time she spoke Hermione keep her eyes on Ron as he maneuvered around on his broom skillfully blocking goal attempts. Jack's eyes scanned over Ron to watch Harry floating above the rest.

"Not doing much up there is he?" Jack asked, watching Harry loop around slowly.

"He's keeping a watch for the snitch," Hermione reasoned, even though to Jack, it looked like Harry was keeping his eye on Ginny.

Practice continued on as the group watched. Ginny would occasionally glance over seeing Will staring her. He'd give her a smile and a nod when he'd catch her eye. It was this distraction that caused Ginny not to notice the upcoming danger. Jack Sloper, one of the team's beaters, had hit the Bludger at the wrong angle and sent it hurtling towards Ginny.

"Ginny look out!" Ron shouted.

Ginny frowned and turned to see what the warning was about when she caught sight of a bludger coming towards her head. She twisted her broom and dove to the side but the bludger still grazed her shoulder and knocked her off balance.

Will vaulted from his seat grabbing the rail, "GINNY!"

Hermione and Jack jumped out of their seats and could barely keep up with Will as he dashed out of the stands towards the stairs. From above, Harry caught Ron's warning and had already begun to dive as he watched the Bludger knock Ginny off balance. He leaned forward onto his Firebolt, pushing it to go faster. Harry swooped beneath Ginny and caught her as she slipped off of the broom and fell a few feet into his waiting arms.

Ginny landed hard against Harry. She glanced around in shock before setting her sights back up to the intense emerald gaze that tore through her.

"Don't worry, I've got you," Harry said. He pulled her tighter against him and slowly lowered the broom towards the ground.

Ginny's heart slammed in her chest feeling his arms securely around her. There was something about the way he was looking at her that she'd never seen before, a hunger burned in his eyes hinted with longing. Her breath was caught in her throat and her heart hammered in her chest. The rest of the team hurried to the ground to wait on them. Hermione and Jack raced to catch up with Will as he went tearing across the field to where Harry was landing his broom with Ginny tightly held in his arms. Will had almost reached the crowd of team mates when Jack caught up, grabbing him by the shoulder to stop him. Hermione paid no attention as she ran past to check on Ginny.

"Let me go, Jack," Will said, shrugging his shoulder to be free of Jack's strong grip.

"You need to wait, lad," Jack said in a calm voice that hinted of sympathy. Will glared at him before turning to look over at the crowd. Ginny and Harry stood, staring at each other. They were quickly swarmed by their team mates.

"Ginny are you alright?" Ron said, grabbing her and giving her a once over with frightened eyes.

Ginny kept her head turned and her gaze locked with Harry's as she answered, "Yes Ron, it barely nipped my shoulder."

"Gosh, Ginny, I'm really sorry," Jack Sloper said, wringing his hands on his beater bat.

"It's alright Sloper, no harm done," said Ginny, continuing to stare up at Harry who watched her in return.

Ron turned his angry glare on the beater. "Twenty laps, now!" he barked the order as team captain. Sloper immediately took off begin his laps.

"Are you sure you're alright Ginny?" Harry asked.

"Yes, thank you, Harry," Ginny answered quietly.

Will jerked his shoulder out of Jack's grip as Jack was letting go. He rushed forward to stand next to Hermione.

"Ginny, are you hurt?" Will asked. Ginny tore her gaze from Harry's to Will, another sharp pang shot through her heart seeing the deep concern and terror in his eyes. Will's hands clenched and opened again at his sides as if itching to grab a hold of her and pull her close to him.

"I'm alright Will," she said, giving him a smile.

"All the same you should be seen by Madam Pomfrey," said Ron, leaving no room for argument.

"Come on Ginny, I'll take you," Hermione said, touching Ginny's arm.

Ginny stared at Will and nodded.

"Come on then," Hermione said gently, leading Ginny away with Will at her side.

Jack watched Ginny give a last passing glance over her shoulder to Harry who watched her closely as she walked off of the field, then turn to look up at Will as he spoke to her. Jack followed a few steps behind.

"Interesting," Jack muttered to himself, stroking his curled mustache as he walked, "It looks as if our bonny lass is torn."


	6. A Walk By the Lake

A Walk By the Lake -  
  
Hermione led Ginny through the entrance and towards the stairs with Will close on their heels, Jack followed behind them.   
  
"Ah, Captain Sparrow, Mr. Turner, just the men I was looking for," Professor Dumbledore called from the base of the steps as the group made their way half up the staircase. They stopped and turned to look down as Professor Dumbledore stepped forward, placing a hand on the banister. "I was hoping to have a word with you concerning your 'heirloom'," Professor Dumbledore said with a smile.   
  
"Of course," Jack said, giving a passing glance over Hermione and Ginny before stepping down the stairs to the headmaster. Will hesitated, looking back at Ginny.   
  
"Mr. Turner, if you would accompany us also?" Professor Dumbledore said with a knowing grin. Will frowned down at the headmaster before turning to once again look at Ginny.   
  
"It's alright Will," Ginny said, nodding her head slightly, "I'll be fine."  
  
Hermione eyed Jack standing beside Professor Dumbledore. "We'll meet you in the Gryffindor common room later," she said, gently tugging Ginny's arm to pull her further up the stairs.  
  
Will reluctantly walked back down and followed as Professor Dumbledore led the two pirates away.

* * *

Ginny sat on the edge of the hospital bed waiting on Madam Pomfrey to come examine her. The nurse was busy at the moment at the far end of the hospital wing tending to the only other patient in the ward, a second year who was at the moment violently throw up slugs into a large basin. Ginny cringed hearing the boy wretch followed by the squelching wet sound of slugs hitting the basin.   
  
Hermione wrinkled her nose. "When will they ever learn not to use that horrible hex?" she grumbled. Ginny closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose with her fingers trying to prevent the onset of a headache. "You sure you're alright, Ginny?" asked Hermione, watching Ginny closely.   
  
Ginny took a deep breath in releasing it in a long sigh. "I don't know Hermione," she said, dropping her hand down onto her lap.   
  
"I've seen the way he's looked at you," Hermione said quietly.   
  
"Who?" Ginny said, her shoulders tensing.   
  
"You know who I'm talking about, Ginny." Hermione answered, lacing her fingers together in her lap. Ginny squeezed her eyes shut, scrunching up her face to try and push away thoughts she didn't feel like dealing with at the moment.   
  
"Why is it the only man, other than Harry, that I've felt such intense feelings for is a pirate from another time?" Ginny said, opening her eyes to look at Hermione. "And not only that, he appears to have taken an interest in me to only have to leave once Dumbledore has figured out how?" said Ginny. She turned away from the sympathetic look on Hermione's face. Ginny clenched her jaw to fight the tears she felt burning the back of her eyes.   
  
"Ginny," Hermione said gently, "I don't know what to tell you." Hermione reached out to pat Ginny's knee. Ginny reached up wrapping a lock of fiery hair around her finger giving it a sharp tug.   
  
"It doesn't help that all the sudden Harry and Ron act as if they are ready for a pirate lynching," Ginny said, tugging her hair again.   
  
Hermione grinned, "They are acting the bit of the jealous boyfriends now, aren't they?"   
  
Ginny groaned, "Just lovely, so you're saying he's finally noticed me once I've found someone else?" Ginny said and gave her lock of hair a third tug.   
  
"Keep that up and you'll go bald," said Hermione, still grinning.   
  
"I fail to see the humor in all of this," Ginny snapped, letting go of her hair.   
  
Their conversation was interrupted as Madam Pomfrey came over quickly to examine Ginny. She pulled the white curtains around Ginny's area, allowing Hermione to stay as Ginny disrobed enough to show the nurse her slightly bruised shoulder. With a wave of the nurse's wand Ginny's purple bruise began to vanish before their eyes.   
  
"You're free to go Miss Weasley," the nurse said as the sound of the boy retching again followed by a loud squishing noise as more slugs fell into the basin. "What was that child thinking?" Madam Pomfrey grumbled as she moved the white curtain and hurried away.   
  
Ginny moved her shoulder carefully, noting all soreness was gone as she shrugged her robe back in place. "Well, one problem solved, nine hundred and ninety-nine more to go," Ginny grumbled as she slid off the edge of the bed to stand.   
  
"Ginny, I'm not going to encourage or discourage you with what you decide," Hermione said as the two made their way towards the exit. "I can only hope that you find happiness, even if for a short while," Hermione said, shrugging and looking down at the floor. Ginny pushed open the hospital wing doors, looking over her shoulder at Hermione.   
  
"I could ask you the same concerning a certain dashing pirate captain," Ginny said as the girls wandered down the quiet corridor.   
  
It was Hermione's turn to give Ginny a sharp look, "What about him?" she asked.   
  
Ginny gave her a crooked grin, "Well he is rather handsome," she said.   
  
Hermione crossed her arms beneath her chest, "And arrogant, and cheeky, and deviously. . ."   
  
"Delicious?" Ginny supplied.   
  
Hermione furrowed her brows turning her gaze onto Ginny's. "You're incorrigible," she said, frowning at Ginny's smile.   
  
"True, but I also know good eye candy when I see it," Ginny said, nodding her head. Hermione snorted, dropping her arms to her sides. "I have an idea. How about, for now, we just forget Harry and Ron. We'll do as you suggested before our little pirates from potions incident and enjoy tomorrow. Bonus being we'll have two of the most interesting escorts Hogwarts has ever seen." Ginny said, linking her arm with Hermione's, determined to not think anymore about what her heart was screaming at the moment.   
  
"You do tend to take after Fred and George's twisted branch of the family tree, don't you?" said Hermione, squeezing Ginny's arm with her own.   
  
"We do have more fun swinging from that limb," said Ginny with a grin.   
  
Hermione rolled her eyes failing to suppress a smile. "This should make for a very interesting harvest ball."

* * *

Hermione and Ginny entered the common room, laughing and talking about what they were planning to wear the next day to the ball. Ron and Harry were sitting close to the portrait entrance and were on their feet the moment the two girls stepped in, heading towards the stairs.   
  
"What did Madam Pomfrey say?" Ron asked, stepping up to the two women. Hermione frowned up at Ron, her back straightening a bit. Ginny looked up at Ron before looking over his shoulder at Harry who was just a step behind him.   
  
"My shoulder is fine, as you knew it would be," Ginny said in a bored tone.   
  
"Well, it doesn't hurt to be safe, does it?" said Ron, looking down at Ginny but giving Hermione glances out of the corner of his eye. Ginny watched her brother and fought the urge to smack him upside the head.   
  
"So where are they?" Harry asked, stepping up to stand beside Ron.   
  
"I presume, 'They', means Jack and Will," Ginny said, putting her palms on her hips, "and, 'They', are with Professor Dumbledore right now," she said, lifting her chin up.   
  
"You're not going to go with them tomorrow, are you?" Ron asked. Ginny could hear a touch of distress in his voice.   
  
"Of course we are Ron, who else would we go with?" Hermione asked, sounding irritated. Ron scowled looking down at Hermione.   
  
"Well I guess I have my answer then," Ron said, curling his nose in anger as he stormed off towards the boys dorms. Hermione's face took on a confused expression through her frown.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" she yelled at Ron's retreating back. Ron threw his arms up into the air as he walked away but otherwise didn't answer. Harry shot the two women a disgruntled look before going after Ron. "What on earth is that all about?" Hermione asked. Ginny only shook her head, watching Harry's back as he walked away. "That's it, I'm going to bed," Hermione ground out through clenched teeth, "If you want to stay over with me in my dorm then I'll see you later, otherwise I'll see you in the morning." Hermione said before storming off to the girls' stairs, fists clenched at her sides.   
  
Ginny sat by the fireplace watching the flickering yellow and orange flames dance as the remaining students went about their evening. Seamus offered Ginny a game of exploding snaps which she politely declined. The sun had long since set and through the windows you could see the sky had cleared and was now shining bright with stars. The portrait swung open and Jack entered with Will.   
  
"Ah, Ginny, my lass, why are you sitting here all alone?" Jack asked, walking up to stand beside Ginny's chair, smiling down at her.   
  
Ginny gave him a warm smile, "I'm just enjoying the fire," she lied. Jack gave her a close look but chose not to press her on the subject.   
  
"So where be our lovely Hermione?" Jack asked instead, looking around the near empty room.   
  
"She decided to retire for the evening," said Ginny, reaching up to brush a long lock of hair off of her shoulder.   
  
"Ah, well then," Jack said, fingering his braided beard, "I think I'll be calling it a night," he said, looking pointedly at Will.   
  
"Yes, good night then," Will said, not bothering to look at Jack but instead stared at Ginny.   
  
"Good night, Jack," Ginny said, giving him another soft smile.   
  
"Good night, Luv," Jack said quietly before heading to the hidden door the guest bedroom.   
  
"Ginny," Will spoke, making Ginny's heart jump. Ginny looked up at Will, her eyes lingering on his broad shoulders before traveling to his face. "Would you like to take a walk?" he asked, offering her his hand. She hesitated for a moment before slipping her slender hand into his. "Sorry, my hands still seem to be that of a blacksmith," he said, looking down at the calluses that covered his palms, "You would think after all this time it would have changed."  
  
Ginny looked down at his hand, running her thumb lightly over a rough callous. "I think they are just fine," she said, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. Ginny stood and they made their way over to the portrait entrance, her hand still held tightly in Will's, both still had their outer cloaks on from earlier. "It's almost curfew," Ginny said, looking down the hall as the portrait closed behind them.   
  
"Oh, don't you two make the lovely couple," the Fat Lady said, smiling down at Ginny and Will. Ginny looked up at the Fat Lady in surprise.   
  
Will smiled up at the portrait. "Thank you kind lady," he said, inclining his head slightly.   
  
"Oh such the gentleman!" the Fat Lady gushed, fanning herself with her pink lace fan as a blush crept up her large cheeks. Ginny gave the portrait a final strange look as Will pulled her towards the stairs.   
  
"I'm sure we'll be fine, Ginny, being a guest should give us some leeway," said Will, stroking the back of Ginny's hand with his thumb.

* * *

The couple wandered down to the school grounds without incident, eventually finding themselves standing in front of the lake. A breeze had picked up, bringing with it the crisp smells of dried leaves as the full moon shown down illuminating everything in its silvery light. Will let out a sigh, staring out at the rippling water. Ginny turned her attention from the lake to look up at Will as he stared out at the water. He had a sad, distant look on his handsome face.   
  
"You miss the sea?" Ginny asked, watching him.   
  
Will tore his gaze from the water to look down at her with a sad smile, "That I do," he answered.   
  
"Tell me more about your life," Ginny asked, looking up at the shadows the moonlight cast upon his handsome face.   
  
"There's not much more to tell," Will said, looking back out at the lake. "I was a blacksmith then joined up with Jack. . ." he said, watching an owl fly across the sky above them before turning his eyes back to the lake.   
  
"How did you meet Jack?" Ginny asked, pulling a stray strand of hair out of her eyes that the breeze blew into her face. She could feel Wiil's hand tense around her own.   
  
"It's a long story," Will said, seeming unwilling to talk further about it.   
  
"Who was she?" Ginny asked after several quiet moments. Will took a deep breath in, closing his eyes before releasing it.   
  
"She was apart of how I came to be who I am today," Will said, opening his eyes to stare out at the water, "Her name's Elizabeth, Elizabeth Swann."   
  
Ginny looked down at their clasped hands, "What happened?" she asked softly. Ginny looked up again, seeing Will's jaw clench in the moonlight.   
  
"Let us simply say the idea of me being a pirate lost it's glamour for her after a time," Will said, his voice hardening.   
  
Ginny said nothing more for several minutes as the two of them stood together, her hand still held in his, both lost in their own thoughts. Ginny looked up at the twinkling stars finding one in particular. A wave of sadness came over her when she found it, Sirius - the Dog Star.   
  
"The stars are more amazing from the deck of the Pearl," Will said softly. Ginny's gaze went from the star to Will's face as he glanced up at the stars. "Nothing around you for miles but the sea and the clear open sky," he continued while looking up.   
  
"I would love to be able to see it, I'm sure it is beautiful," Ginny said, turning once again to look up at the stars. Will looked down at her sharply, searching her face. Ginny turned to look at him; her heart began to thud in her chest under the intensity of his gaze. Slowly Will's head began to lower towards hers. She stared, transfixed on his tender lips as they inched closer to her own. The rush of her blood racing through her veins roared in her ears. Ginny licked her bottom lip nervously as Will moved closer, his brown eyes still searching her face as seeking out an answer. She felt a flood of warmth over come her from his body heat, chasing away the autumn chill. Her eyes fluttered closed when his face was a mere inch away from her own. His lips hovered over hers for a moment. She inhaled his masculine scent deep into her lungs, putting to memory the smell of sea salt, and warmth and something that was unique to only him.   
  
Ginny was jolted out of her daze by the screech of an owl, causing her to jerk back away from Will before their lips met. Turning to look up she caught sight of a snow white owl soaring in the sky, slowly circling high above her before flying off towards the direction of the owlery.   
  
"Hedwig," she whispered. Will had pulled back at the same time she had and was watching the owl from earlier soar in the night sky.   
  
"Who?" Will asked, watching the owl fly away.   
  
"Um. .. uh," Ginny stuttered. "Harry's owl," she said in a low voice, not looking up at Will's eyes.   
  
"Oh," Will said sounding disappointed. "Perhaps I should take you back up, Ginny, It is getting late," said Will, quietly.   
  
Ginny nodded, looking back up at the retreating owl before letting Will lead her back to the castle.

* * *

"Enjoy your walk my dears?" the Fat Lady asked with a pleasant smile when they returned to the Gryffindor common room entrance. "Yes Thank You," Ginny mumbled, not looking up at the portrait. "Password dear," the Fat Lady said kindly.   
  
"Whomping Willow," Ginny said causing the portrait to swing open. They stepped together to the center of the common room, Will took Ginny's hand, which he had still kept a firm grip on, and enclosed it in both of his own. Looking down at her he silently searched her face once again. Ginny could only stand in place, looking up at him; the now familiar sensation of falling came over her yet again. For a moment it looked as if Will wanted to say something but decided at the last moment not to speak. Instead Will brought Ginny's hand up, tilting his head down he place a warm kiss onto the back of her hand. Electrical shivers shot up Ginny's arm, feeling his moist lips tenderly pressing against the back of her cool hand. Will heard Ginny's sharp intake of breath while holding her hand to his lips for a few lingering seconds. Will lowered her hand, smiling down at the flustered look on Ginny's face.   
  
"Good night, Ginny," Will said, reaching up and brushing the back of his fingers down her cheek, turning them over to lightly trail his finger tips next to her lips and down her chin before stepping back and turning to walk to the guest room entrance. Ginny stood their, watching his back as the wall opened and he walked through, not looking back as the door closed behind him. Ginny's heart was skipping in her chest; she took a couple of deep slow breaths to calm herself. Ginny reached up, touching her cheek where she could still feel Will's warm touch. She closed her eyes for a moment, her head swimming with a jumble of confusing thoughts and emotions.   
  
With a slight sigh Ginny turned to head to the girls' stairs and jumped covering her mouth to stifle a yelp of surprise. Harry stood at the base of the boys stairs, watching her.   
  
"Harry, you startled me," she said with a shaky laugh. Harry didn't speak, his hand gripping the hand rail so tight his knuckles stood out white in the dim of the room. Ginny looked around the empty common room nervously under his intense gaze. "Right, then." she said, "I think I'll head to bed now," Ginny began to walk to the girls stairs.   
  
"Ginny," Harry said, stepping into the common room quickly. Ginny paused at the stairs entrance to turn and look at Harry, her heart slamming in her chest. "Did you or Hermione read the note Pig brought last night?" Harry asked slowly.   
  
"Note?" Ginny said, looking confused as she thought, "Oh, it was destroyed; we never saw what it was. Why, was it of importance?" she said.   
  
"I. . ." Harry began before shoving his hands in his pockets, letting out a sigh of defeat he looked around the common room to the spot of stone wall that hid the guest room entrance. His face hardened, clenching his jaw. "No, no it was nothing." Harry said looking down at the floor before turning sad green eyes back to Ginny. "Good night Ginny," Harry said, slumping his shoulders.   
  
"Harry," Ginny said, stepping forward to him quickly, her heart breaking at the sadness she saw. Harry turned, looking at her. Without thinking she placed a hand on his forearm. "Are you sure?" she asked. Ginny wasn't sure she could handle hearing his answer but felt she still had to ask. Harry's eyes slide down to her hand on his arm. Ginny felt an intense fire engulf her starting from the point of contact of her fingertips on his arm. Slowly almost reluctantly she withdrew her hand, linking her fingers together behind her back.   
  
"I'm sure, Ginny. Goodnight," said Harry, his eyes lingering a moment on her lips before turning to go up the staircase.   
  
"Good night, Harry," she whispered to his back as he went around the curve of the stairs.


	7. Curing a Pirate's Hangover

Curing a Pirate's Hangover -  
  
Ginny entered Hermione's room, her head feeling like it could burst from the pain of the headache that came crashing down on her as she had mounted the girls' stairs.   
  
"Ginny?" said Hermione, sitting up in the queen size bed in the dark of the room.   
  
"Yeah, I'm going to borrow a gown," Ginny said, using the bright moonlight to guide her to Hermione's dresser, taking out a long flannel sleeping gown of pale blue.   
  
"That's fine," Hermione mumbled, laying back down and rolling to face the inside of the bed. Ginny quickly changed into the soft gown and climbed into Hermione's bed on the opposite side, turning to look at her friend. Ginny tucked a hand beneath her cheek, bending her knees up. She reached up with her other hand and began to twist a lock of hair around her finger.   
  
"What happened after I left?" Hermione asked through a yawn.   
  
"I went for a walk with Will," Ginny said, linking her ankles together beneath the heavy covers.   
  
"Really?" Hermione said, coming fully awake. She propped her head up onto her hand, her elbow sinking into her fluffy pillow. "So what happened?" Hermione pressed.   
  
"We ended up down by the lake where he almost kissed me," Ginny said softly.   
  
Hermione gasped. "No, really?" she said, smiling excitedly before the smile began to slip. "Wait, what do you mean by almost?" she asked, her eyes narrowing slightly. Ginny gave the twisted lock around her fingers a tug before releasing it to roll onto her back and run both hands over her face with a groan.   
  
"Just as he was about to kiss me Hedwig flew by and screeched," Ginny said, dropping her hand heavily by her sides onto the mattress.   
  
"Oh. . . Oohh!" said Hermione, her eyes widening, "You don't suppose Harry sent her?" Hermione asked, leaning forward a bit, placing a hand in front of her on the mattress. Ginny turned her head to look at her best friend.  
  
"I don't think so, but then . . . Oh I don't know," Ginny said in frustration, reaching up to pinch the bridge of her nose as her head throbbed in pain.  
  
"Headache?" Hermione asked. Ginny nodded. Hermione reached behind her onto the night stand for her wand. Ginny peeked out the corner of her eye feeling Hermione shift in the bed, she closed her eyes again when she saw Hermione turn over with her wand in hand. With a few soft words said under her breath Hermione tapped Ginny's forehead lightly three times. The strong ache quickly lightened.   
  
"Thanks 'Mione," Ginny muttered, feeling her last bit of energy drain away with her headache.   
  
"You're welcome," Hermione said, settling back down into the bed after returning the wand to the night stand.  
  
"Hermione," Ginny whispered.   
  
"Humm?" said Hermione, curling up onto her side again facing her friend.   
  
"Do you get the feeling we're missing something concerning Ron and Harry?" said Ginny, draping her arm over her head, playing with a stray lock of hair.   
  
"I've been thinking about it all evening after Ron made that remark and stormed off," Hermione said, snuggling down further into the bed.   
  
"Harry asked if we got the note Pig brought last night, but when I asked him if it was of any importance he said it was nothing," said Ginny, continuing to comb her fingers through her silken locks, twirling an occasional piece around her finger.   
  
Hermione let out a frustrated sigh, rising up to punch her pillow down before dropping back onto it. "Stupid git," Hermione grumbled under her breath, "Well there isn't a thing we can do tonight, might as well get some sleep and figure things out in the morning." Hermione gave her pillow one last punch with the back of her hand. "Night Ginny," she said, yanking the cover over her shoulder.   
  
"Good night Hermione," Ginny said, rolling over to face the outside of the bed, tucking her hand beneath her cheek.   
  
Sleep came very slowly to Ginny, as she miserably failed to clear her head of all thoughts. For some reason two sets of handsome faces would appear in her mind, no matter how hard she tried not to think of them. As Ginny finally drifted off to sleep she dreamt of her heart being pulled in a tug of war. Despite her best efforts she felt herself being torn into two and she couldn't escape.

* * *

Hermione and Ginny entered the common room the next morning and were greeted by the sight of Will and Jack, again with their clothes freshly laundered and pressed. Will quickly stood as soon as he saw the women come into the room; Jack was a bit slower to rise, wincing. Gingerly he touched his right temple with his fingers.   
  
"What's wrong with him?" Hermione asked, narrowing her eyes at Jack who winced further.   
  
"Shh, Luv, not so loud." He said, holding a finger to his lips as he slightly staggered over.   
  
"Well it appears Jack met up with the lad who had turned the cider to rum while we were on our walk last night. The water pitcher that was in our room has turned up missing..." Will said with a grin. Hermione crossed her arms, her eyes shooting daggers at Jack.   
  
"The rum... it's gone," Jack said mournfully, putting his hand to his forehead as he swayed from where he stood.   
  
"Did Seamus also not offer you any of his hang-over remedy for the next day?" Hermione said a bit louder than necessary.   
  
Jack cringed, holding his head in both hands now, "Luv, please," he begged. After a moment he peeked out of one closed eye at Hermione. "He be having a remedy for this?" Jack asked hopefully.   
  
Hermione frowned at him further, "Not that I believe you deserve it, but yes he does," she answered.   
  
Ginny stepped forward lightly placing a hand on Jack's shoulder, giving a sympathetic look to his apparent suffering. "After watching six brothers nurse the occasional hang over all of these years, I learned how to help. If Seamus doesn't have the remedy I'll brew one for you," she said, patting his shoulder. Hermione scowled at Ginny's offer, crossing her arms in front of her.   
  
"Ah, Ginny lass, you are my guardian angel," Jack muttered, giving her a weak smile. Ginny grinned devilishly, patting Jack on the shoulder again as she led him towards the portrait exit.  
  
"Why don't we go find Seamus, I'm sure he's at the great hall having breakfast," she said looking over at Will and winking. "I'm starving. Some sausage and scrambled eggs sounds lovely," Ginny said with relish. Jack groaned, curling his lip as he walked. "I know. How about some porridge?" Ginny said again, "Doesn't that sound good, Jack?"   
  
Jack scrunched up his face, attempting to block out Ginny's talk of food as they walked down the hall towards the stairs. "Ginny, m'darlin', please," Jack begged. Ginny put on a mock look of concern which Hermione couldn't help but smirk at. Will shook his head, actually feeling a touch sorry for his Captain by Ginny's taunts.  
  
"How about some delicious pancakes?" Hermione offered.   
  
Jack groaned louder, "Hang me if I'm not being tortured by two of the loveliest, but evilest witches me eyes has ever set upon," he growled. Hermione and Ginny chuckled and stopped their torture of the Captain as they began to descend the stairs.   
  
"So," said Will as they walked down the corridor towards the main hall, "What are the plans for today?"   
  
Ginny slowed a step so that Hermione and Jack were now ahead of her and she was beside Will. "We have the day open until it gets closer to time to prepare for the Harvest ball," Ginny said, reaching up to twist a lock of her hair around her finger. Hermione looked over her shoulder and caught Ginny's eye prompting her to drop her hand away from her hair immediately.   
  
"Shhhh," Jack hissed, one finger over his lips as he winced. Hermione rolled her eyes and huffed about 'Vile rum'. Will lowered his voice a fraction, giving Jack a dirty look.   
  
"Your Headmaster, yesterday, made mention of a town and that we were to ask you ladies to take us to. This store for proper attire, it was called. . ." said Will, pausing to think for a moment.  
  
"Madam Malkins?" Ginny offered.   
  
"Yes, that's it." Will said, "He said the students are free to go on a town visit today. We could stop by this shop to acquire some clothing for tonight's ball. Professor Dumbledore said that everything has already been taken care of," said Will, clasping his hands together behind his back as they continued to walk.   
  
"Very generous of him. A great man that Professor Dumbledore is," Jack said with a nod, cringing at the pain the simple head movement caused him.   
  
"Indeed," said Hermione with a raised eyebrow as they turned into the main hall.   
  
The first thing they noticed at the Gryffindor table was a frowning Ron and Harry sitting across from an ill looking Seamus who was cradling his head in his hands. Dean grinned at his best friend as he took another bite of toast. Neville shook his head in sympathy before turning back to his Herbology text book. Seamus reached for a small vial containing vivid orange fluid and put several drops into his cup of tea sitting before him on the table.   
  
"Just the man we were looking for," Ginny said brightly. Seamus and Jack cringed.   
  
"Praise be to Fred and George for teaching me to brew this remedy," Seamus muttered under his breath as he took a sip of his tea.   
  
"Aye, and when did you plan to tell me about this remedy?" Jack growled as he sat down next to Seamus.   
  
"Point is your here now to take it," said Seamus, holding up the vial.   
  
"Drink up me harties yo ho..." Ginny sang with a giggle.   
  
Jack and Seamus raised their heads up, giving her a level look. Ginny couldn't help but smile bigger as she sat down next to Ron. Will grinned at her and sunk down beside Jack. Seamus put a few drops of the remedy into an empty mug for Jack as the Captain poured steaming tea from a pot.  
  
"Oh, Jack," Hermione said, in a rather breathy voice, from her spot on the bench beside Ginny. The entire group turned to look over at her. Hermione smiled broadly, a golden apple held up in her out stretched hand. "Apple?" she offered sweetly. Jack sneered at her, picking his mug up and sipping the hot liquid.

* * *

"So this, you said, is the only all wizarding town in all of England?" Will asked Ginny as they walked down a street of Hogsmeade. Jack glanced over and grinned, bowing slightly at an attractive witch who walked past the group obviously feeling better since taking Seamus' hang-over remedy. Hermione glared over at Jack before turning her attention back to Will's question.   
  
"Yes it is," Ginny answered and pointed to indicate they should turn right down the next street. Just beyond the corner a large wooden sign hung above a door, in glittering letters read 'Madam Malkins'.   
  
"Well here we are," Hermione said as she reached for the door handle.   
  
"Ah. Allow me Luv," Jack said, reaching around her to grasp the handle of the door. Hermione gave him a mildly stunned look but otherwise didn't argue as Jack pulled the door open.   
  
"Well... er.. Thank you," Hermione said, stepping into the shop.   
  
Jack watched her enter, paying close attention to her backside. "Trust me Luv, was my pleasure."   
  
Ginny, who had witnessed the display shook her head as she walked into the shop, glancing over her shoulder as she entered to make sure Jack's eyes were not where they shouldn't be. She caught Jack's gaze for a second, he shrugged helplessly and gave her a roguish grin.   
  
Over an hour later Ginny and Hermione were sitting in comfortable armchairs sipping tea as the two pirates were measured and assessed thoroughly by Madam Malkin herself.   
  
"No, no, no this will not do," Madam Malkin muttered as she walked around Jack who was standing on a raised platform, arms slightly out. He had an extremely bored and very irritated look on his face. Madam Malkin tugged on the deep navy britches Jack wore.   
  
"Easy on the goods, Darlin'," Jack said, looking down at the top of the witches head. Madam Malkin tisked and pointed her wand at Jack's pants. Jack's expression went from boredom to sudden panic as the robe-maker's wand was pointed at his most prized of 'jewels'. Hermione choked on her tea and was forced to put her linen napkin to her lips to cover her fit of giggles. An instant later Jack's trousers were slightly altered to Madam Malkin's satisfaction.   
  
"An odd request it was for such period pieces of muggle clothing for a ball, but Dumbledore requested it and I am only happy to oblige," Madam Malkin said, nodding her head in approval as she gave Jack's pants a final light tug.   
  
"Must there be so many ruffles?" Jack complained, looking down at his white silk shirt with its many ruffles beneath his deep navy tail coat.   
  
"I don't know, Jack, I think it looks rather fetching," said Hermione, failing to suppress another fit of giggles.   
  
Jack swiveled his head around to glare at her in response before putting on his most charming smile and looked down at Madam Malkin. "Do you think, per chance, that you could remove some of this?" he asked, grabbing at the ruffled silk of his shirt.   
  
Will, who the entire time had been standing beside Jack on another raised platform, grinned at the lack of elaborate ruffle on his white silk shirt. Will tugged lightly on the edge of his charcoal gray tail coat and smiled over at Ginny making sure to catch her eye. Ginny looked up at him, wanting desperately to finger the stray curl of hair that had escaped from the black ribbon that held back his wavy locks. Madam Malkin smiled politely back at Jack.  
  
"I am disinclined to acquiesce your request," Madam Malkin said sweetly.  
  
Hermione snorted into her cup of tea before saying, "That means no."

* * *

With final alterations made, coordinating leggings and shoes gathered to go along with the men's ball outfits, the group slowly made their way through Hogsmeade.   
  
"How about a butterbeer?" Ginny asked rubbing her arm lightly as a cool breeze blew over them.   
  
"Beer?" Jack said, perking with interest.   
  
"It's hardly what you are thinking it to be," Hermione said, leading the group to the entrance of The Three Broomsticks. Will took the door this time and held it as they entered into the pub.   
  
"Ginny, Hermione!" the girls turned their heads to look at who had called for them. Ron and Harry sat at a rectangular table, Ron waving his hand for them to join. His expression quickly soured and he dropped his hand as Jack and Will soon followed in behind the girls. Harry, who had turned around to look when Ron called, quickly frowned and turned back to the table, picking up his mug. Hermione led the way over to where Ron and Harry sat.   
  
"Mind if we join you?" Hermione asked, noting that all the other tables were full.   
  
"Suit yourself," Ron said with a frown. Hermione gave him an irritated look and reached for the chair beside him. To everyone's surprise Ron shot up out of his seat and grabbed the back of the chair pulling it out for her. Hermione looked stunned for a moment before slowly sinking to her chair, muttering a quick thanks. Harry turned to the empty chair beside him and pulled on it at the same time Will pulled out a chair beside Hermione. Ginny looked at both chairs for a moment, feeling dread slowly rise within her.   
  
"I think I'll go get our drinks," she said looking at Harry and his offered chair and then across the table at Will's expectant expression as he held out the chair beside Hermione.   
  
"I'll help you, Lass," Jack said, looking at both men closely, before either Will or Harry had a chance to respond.   
  
Will sunk down into the chair he had previously held for Ginny, eyes locked with Harry's, both men scowling at the other. Ron continued with his sullen mood, taking the occasional sip from his mug but otherwise remaining silent. Hermione felt overwhelmed by the intense negativity put forth by the men at the table.   
  
"Oh honestly, are you two going to continue to behave like this the entire evening?" Hermione finally shot at Ron and Harry when she felt she couldn't take anymore.   
  
"Look who's talking. At least we're not acting like there's another Gilderoy Lockhart in town," Ron shot back at her.   
  
"What on earth are you talking about?" Hermione hissed, her eyes narrowing dangerously.   
  
Ginny and Jack had returned with their drinks, quietly walking to the table, hearing the exchange begin all the way back at the bar. Will went to stand up to offer the chair again but Ginny shook her head, opting to stand as she placed the bottle of butterbeer in front of him.   
  
"You bloody well know exactly what I'm talking about." Ron growled at her, "Fawning at them as if they're another Viktor Krum, its quiet disgusting you know."   
  
"What?" Hermione shrieked, "How dare you!"   
  
Ron stood up abruptly, knocking his chair back behind him. The sound of the scraping leg of the chair on the worn wood floor sounded exceptional loud compared to the sudden hush that fell over the pub from the sudden argument that was taking place.   
  
"You know, it's a good thing you didn't answer Pig's note to go with us to the ball, saved us the trouble!" Ron bellowed before he turned and stormed away, his face now such a deep red that it clashed horribly with his hair.   
  
Hermione screamed in frustration. She grabbed her butterbeer and savagely twisted off the cap before chucking it at the back of Ron's head.   
  
"You blasted idiot! We never got the note in the first place so the joke's on you!" Hermione yelled at his back. Ron faltered in his step before squaring his shoulders and continued on out the door.   
  
Harry glanced around the table, looking suddenly very tired and beaten down. His eyes settled on Ginny and held her gaze as he stood up. He quickly made his way out of the pub to catch up with Ron; Ginny felt her heart plummet as she watched him walk out. People sitting near by had grown quiet during the argument between Ron and Hermione began to whisper to each other as door shut behind Harry.   
  
"Well," Jack said to himself as he sat down in a chair, raising a bottle of butterbeer to his lips. "That was very interesting."


	8. Waltzing With a Pirate

Waltzing With a Pirate -

Upon returning to the Gryffindor tower, Ginny and Hermione excused themselves to go prepare for the Harvest Ball. The girls took their time in Hermione's dorm getting ready, purposely avoiding the topic of what happened earlier at The Three Broomsticks.

Hermione slapped the hairbrush down hard onto the vanity and reached for a tube of lipstick, in the process she knocked over a small bottle of perfume of _Personally Yours_ (a unique fragrance that adjusts to the individual wearer). The amber liquid spilled out across the vanity.

"Damn!" Hermione cried out in frustration and quickly leapt from her stool, jerking her dressing gown away from the dripping fluid.

"Here," Ginny said from a few feet away, waving her wand and magically cleaning up the mess. The perfume bottle righted and the stopper flew back into place. "Luckily you didn't lose much," she said, indicating to the almost full bottle of perfume.

"Thank you," Hermione said and dropped heavily down onto the stool again, plopping her elbows on the vanity and burying her face in her hands. "Stupid git."

"Come on, what about the promise we made each other?" said Ginny, lightly rubbing Hermione's back. Hermione laughed sarcastically into her hands then sat straight, dropping her fists into her lap.

"You're right," Hermione said, looking at Ginny through the mirror and squaring her shoulders, "You're absolutely right."

Ginny gave her an understanding smile and reached up to curl a lock of her own hair around her finger. She stared down at the perfume bottle.

Hermione turned to face Ginny, "You alright?" she asked gently.

Ginny's entire being stiffened and she clenched her jaw.

"Tonight is for fun, I'm going to think of nothing else," Ginny said with firm resolve, dropping her hand down to her side.

Hermione nodded and turned back to the mirror, picking up her wand.

"To fun," she said.

"To fun."

The common room was filled with students milling around, talking excitedly as they waited for the time to come to head to the main hall for the banquet that would precede the ball. Ron and Harry sat near the fireplace, halfheartedly playing a game of chess. Neither could stop themselves from occasionally looking over at the pirates who stood near the concealed guest room, waiting for Ginny and Hermione to appear.

Will and Jack appeared to be in a private conversation in the course of which Will appeared very irritated at whatever his Captain was saying. Ever so often, Jack would look down at his ruffled white shirt in disgust.

Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil approached Harry and Ron, both with sly smiles gracing their highly made up faces.

"You two look very nice tonight," said Parvati.

It was true; Harry was dressed in robes of such a dark, rich green that they almost appeared black. His frame had grown from that of a skinny young boy to that of a trim man. His usually untidy raven hair was now keep cut closer and had a more stylish unkempt appearance. His green eyes sparkled with barely checked anger giving him a dangerous, potent air. Ron had grown as well, filling out his tall form with broad chest and shoulders that tapered to a narrow waist. His dark navy robes were nothing like the second-hand maroon 'dress' that he had his fourth year. Instead his robes fit well and only enhanced his tall, masculine frame. Ron's hair was as fiery red as ever, but his cut and style complimented his features and now made him quite the rival to his older brothers that were all considered the ladies men.

Ron gave a passing glance to Lavender and Parvati and turned his glare back across the room. Lavender turned to where Ron was staring, her grin broadening.

"They do look very dashing tonight, do they not Parvati?" she asked, her voice dripping with exaggerated sweetness. Parvati glanced over at the two men and smiled with a look of feline hunger. Jack glanced up, seeming to sense that he was being watched, and found the two females and Ron looking at him. Jack inclined his head slightly, giving the girls a cocky, knowing grin and turned back to Will. Lavender and Parvati began to giggle behind their hands. Ron turned his glare to Lavender and scowled angrily before barking an order for his pawn to move.

"Well you don't have to be so rude!" the black pawn shouted and moved forward.

Harry frowned further at the giggling females, still wishing after all these years that giggling was outlawed. "Yeah, thanks you look nice too," he said, only half meaning it as he really hadn't paid all that much attention to the gowns they were wearing.

Lavender looked down at Harry and rolled her eyes. Parvati sniffed indignantly. They promptly turned and walked off in a huff.

Ginny stepped carefully into the common room, holding the front of her gown up and watching the stairs to make sure she didn't trip. When she was safely on solid floor, she released the gown and glanced around. The first thing she saw was Harry. She felt her heart tighten at the flash of disappointment she saw in his eyes when glanced up at her.

"Ginny. You look beautiful," a warm, melodic voice came to her ear. Ginny turned to see Will close the short distance between them with an expression of awe. "No, I am wrong," he said softly, "beautiful does not come near to describing you."

Ginny smiled shyly as he slowly ran his eyes down her small frame. She could feel a blush creep up over her cheeks under his intense gaze. She busied herself by smoothing her hands over the soft silk folds of her ball gown; it shimmered with her movements like pearlized silver moonlight that had been captured and woven into fabric. She suddenly felt very self conscious and rather exposed with the low square cut neckline of her dress. A rush of goose bumps covered her arms beneath the puffed sleeves of the gown where slits along the sides were woven with a darker silver ribbon. She wore her hair piled loosely upon the top of her head. Several fat coils fell behind to lightly brush the back of her neck. A few wisps of hair fell to frame her face giving her a softened dream like appearance.

"Ahh, 'tis a moon goddess I see before me," Jack's deep, throaty timber could be heard as he walked up beside Will and smiled down at Ginny. "And what do we have here?" Jack asked looking beyond Ginny as Hermione stepped down from the stairway into the common room. "A vision of heaven if I've ever seen one," Jack said, reaching out and taking Hermione's hand bowing low over it.

Hermione's eyes widened, watching the back of Jack's head. "Thank you, Jack," she said with uncertainty.

"'Tis but the truth, Love," Jack said lazily as straightened again, slowly letting his eyes roam down her.

Hermione's held herself up straighter, her chin rose at his assessment of her. She had pulled her normally bushy brunette locks back into a sleek French-twist. Her satin gown was of muted red and orange, bringing to mind the thought of maple leaves in the fall. The gown was cut high across her front before opening to a generously open back. The many folds of her full skirt brushed the floor with her slightest movement. Hermione glanced around the room, purposely avoiding Ron and Harry where they sat watching the girls closely.

The portrait swung open and people began to slowly file out and head to the main hall.

"Shall we head down to dinner then?" Hermione asked, looking at Ginny and then turning to Jack.

"Splendid idea, Lass," Jack said, offering his elbow for Hermione to take. Hermione tilted her chin up a notch higher and placed her hand in the crook of Jack's pro-offered arm, allowing him to lead her out of the common room. Ginny watched Hermione's hand lightly graze over the right side of her gown folds where Ginny knew a hidden pocket contained her wand.

"Are you ready, Ginny?" Will asked, raising his elbow for her to take. Ginny risked a glance out of the corner of her eye at Harry and Ron, who were now standing near Neville as the group slowly made their way towards the portrait with the rest of the students. Ginny saw Harry watching her. He turned away angrily when she placed her hand into Will's bent arm. Ginny quickly looked down, feeling guilt and shame wash over her.

"Ginny?" Will said gently. Slowly she looked up at him -- it was like staring right into his soul. For a moment, it felt as if the world had stopped. She forced herself to look away for fear of becoming lost of all rational thought.

"Let's go, shall we?" she said, clearing her throat to chase away the raspy sound that met her ears. Will raised his free hand and covered hers, gently caressing the back of her hand with his thumb as he warmly smiled down at her again.

"Let us go," Will repeated, stepping forward, taking Ginny with him.

The main hall was beautifully decorated in an array of rich autumn colors. Long elaborate drapes hung along the walls in woven hues of golden yellow, muted orange and vibrant reds. Replacing the typical long house tables and benches were large round tables set for twelve. Each table was adorned with an ivory cloth. The center pieces were an assortment of small gourds, pumpkins and thick pillar candles of various heights that flickered their soft flame casting moving shadows onto the golden china. The ceiling mimicked the outside sky as the sun set making way to a clear night of brightly glittering stars. A small scattering of leaves fell every so often from the ceiling only to disappear long before they reached the heads of the many students who sat at the tables, chattering happily while they looked around the hall in excitement.

Ginny stepped through the threshold with Will at her side and stared around in awe. "It's so beautiful," she whispered as she made her way to a large table.

"It is nothing in comparison to your radiance," Will said close to her ear. Ginny shivered as Will's warm breath came into contact with the sensitive lobe of her ear. Blushing, she ducked her head and looked at the floor. Will pulled out the chair Ginny stood next to and waited for her to be seated before taking his own seat beside her.

"Hello, Ginny," said a dreamy female voice at Ginny's opposite side. Luna Lovegood smiled down at her, hand held in the crook of Neville Longbottom's arm as he escorted her to the table.

"Hello Luna," Ginny said.

"You look very pretty tonight, Ginny," Neville said politely as he pulled out a chair for Luna. Neville gave a quick, nervous glance towards Ron and Harry who had approached the table on the other side. Luna sank down in the seat and looked around.

"The decorations are brilliant aren't they?" said Luna in an airy tone. Without waiting for Ginny's answer, Luna turned to speak to Neville as he sat down beside her. Will raised his eyebrows questioningly. Ginny merely gave a small smile and a dismissive roll of her eyes.

As the remainder of the students settled into their seats, Professor Dumbledore stood and announced the beginning of the feast. Smiling widely, he glanced around the excited hall with twinkling eyes. His light blue gaze lingered at the table Ginny and Hermione occupied, pausing to look each of them for the briefest of moments before his eyes skimmed over to Ron and Harry, who chose to sit at the opposite end of the table. Dumbledore's eyes seemed to sparkle even more with mirth as he continued his brief speech. Hermione picked up the menu on the table and glanced down at it before leaning forward to speak around Will.

"Isn't it lovely in here, Ginny?" Hermione said, putting her best effort into not looking over to where Ron and Harry sat, studying their menus.

"Yes, it is," Ginny answered, looking her directly in the eye, hoping Hermione could feel her silent support and reassurance.

"So, Captain Sparrow, ready for more rum?" Dean asked, smiling over at Seamus who cringed under the withering look Lavender gave him. Parvarti lightly backhanded Dean on the arm before going back to her menu.

"Ahh, Lad. A pirate is always ready to have his thirst quenched with a bottle of rum and his woes chased away by the company of a bonny lass… or two," said Jack, turning with a cheeky grin on his handsome face to glance at Hermione. The look she gave him in return could only be interpreted as not-at-all-amused, which seemed to cause Jack only to grin further.

Dinner ended soon enough and the tables were cleared from the center of the hall giving way to space for dancing. A full orchestra appeared in place of the head table. Pale spirits floated to waiting instruments and took their places. One particular spirit came to rest beside a set of chimes. The transparent form was that of a man who appeared to have passed sometime in his late twenties. He seemed to be rather on the thin side with a long neck. The curious thing about his appearance was that of his eyes. One eye seemed normal enough, but the other ghostly eye seemed to bulge out as if it were artificial. Will gave Jack a sharp look as both men caught notice of this particular ghost at the same time. Jack narrowed his eyes, studying the ghost.

"Not possible," Jack muttered to himself. As the spirit looked over the chimes, he jumped and threw his arms forward as his bulging eye popped right out of the socket and floated in mid air in front of him. The ghost quickly grabbed the transparent eyeball and put it back into place. Will's eyebrows shot up as he turned to look at Jack, who appeared just as surprised.

"Something wrong, Will?" Ginny asked, glancing curiously over the spirit orchestra.

"No, nothing at all," Will said, looking back down at Ginny with smiling eyes.

"If I may have your attention once more," Professor Dumbledore called out over the low buzz of conversation which had begun to grow as students stood near the dance floor waiting. "I thought we'd begin tonight's ball with a waltz. For those who may not be too familiar with it, do not fear. The steps are simple enough and if you find yourself unable to follow along, make up your own!" Professor Dumbledore said cheerfully and smiled out at the crowd.

"Let the ball begin!" Dumbledore cried out with a wave of his wand, the main hall fell into darkness except for the soft flickering candles on the tables that lined the walls of the hall and the bright silvery light of the moon shining down from the enchanted ceiling. The contrast between the cool silver light that illuminated the dance floor and that of the warm golden glow of the candle light at the tables was startling, adding yet another dimension to the magical evening.

"A dance, Love?" Jack said, bowing slighting and putting his hand forward for Hermione to take. Hermione glanced down at his offered hand for a moment as if deciding something before she slipped her own into his. Jack glanced up from his position, with an arrogant grin on his face, staring Ron straight in the eye. Ron stood close off, watching the exchange between Jack and Hermione with arms crossed looking extremely agitated.

"Everyone have a partner?" Professor Dumbledore called, "If not, do so now. No one will be left out for the first dance of the evening, after all," his cheery voice boomed through the dim of the room.

Students moved out to the large dance area forming several large circles as they stood with their partners. Ginny caught sight of Harry standing a ways off with a girl who Ginny thought was a fourth year Gryffindor. Ron stood a few feet from him with a petite fifth year Hufflepuff.

"Ginny?" said Will nervously. "I'm not exactly sure what to do," he admitted, giving her a sheepish grin.

"It's alright," Ginny patted his arm, "The steps are simple enough, just keep your eye out for when it comes time to change partners," she said as people began to step closer to their dance partners.

Ginny felt nervous herself as she stepped closer to Will, looking down at the buttons of his shirt before allowing her eyes to slowly trail up his chest and across his lips to meet his eyes. She placed her hand on his shoulder, feeling the muscles bunch and shift through the fabric of the tail coat. Her other hand she held up, waiting for Will to take in his own. Will wrapped his arm around her waist, taking her free hand into his, lightly stroking the length of her thumb. A sudden rush swept through Ginny as she inhaled slowly to steady her nerves, making her feel almost heady with his intoxicating scent.

The orchestra began a beautiful song Ginny didn't quite recognize. It seemed she wasn't the only one, most of the students were looking around as if uncertain what to do. The tune was slow, almost mournful in sound. Professor Dumbledore bowed low to his dance partner, Professor McGonagall who curtsied in return. At their Headmaster's lead the students also bowed and curtsied to each other.

As the melody began to pick up, Will's face changed to delight, "I know this," he said quietly, looking around the hall catching sight of Jack, who was smiling down as he spun Hermione into a circle. Will held his hand firm against the small of Ginny's back and began to dance around the floor with the other couples.

The music's sound became grander in scale, overwhelming the crowd, bringing to mind of the pound of the ocean as it crashed into the shore, the clash of steal swords in the heat of a battle, and at the same time giving off a feeling of intense passion and strong desire flowing with each chord that was played. Ginny felt her head reel with sensations that swept over her as Will guided her effortlessly across the floor. Swirling and swaying with her at an almost dizzying pace Ginny felt herself clutching tightly onto Will's shoulder for fear of going completely weak in the knees.

The large circles of students began an intricate pattern, weaving in and out of their collective groups with that of other circles, which made for a startling sight to have seen from above.

"I thought you said you didn't know what to do," Ginny teased as Will moved her around the dance floor with fluid grace.

"I don't. You bring out something within me," Will said, smiling down at Ginny as he lifted her hand to spin her on the spot before leading her off to interchange with the next loop. The song began to slow as did the pace of the circling dancers.

"We should be changing partners soon," Ginny said, feeling a sudden rush of sorrow at the thought of having to leave his arms. "If I'm correct we will change partners again before it is over." She couldn't bring herself to look up into his eyes.

"Very well, I will meet you again when this is over and we shall have more dances to enjoy," said Will, gently brushing his thumb over the length of hers. Ginny was able to glance up at Will one last time before he twirled her around and stepped away from her to turn and meet his new partner.

Ginny gave one last passing glance over her shoulder as Will meet with a fifth year Ravenclaw, who Ginny could see was practically giggling with delight. Ginny turned back to face her new partner and smiled as Neville stepped forward looking more than a touch nervous. Ginny had a sudden flashback of her third year and how she had to soak her feet for hours after dancing with him.

"Don't worry, my Gram had me take lessons after she heard about the first Yule Ball," Neville said sheepishly as he guided her across the floor in time to the music. Past Neville's shoulder, she caught sight of Hermione dancing with her fellow seventh year Hufflepuff, Justin Finch-Fletchley. Ginny noticed that Hermione was paying no attention as Justin talked; instead she scowled off in the distance with different levels of intensity. Ginny followed Hermione's stare, which was difficult as Neville moved her around the dance floor from one circle pattern to the next.

As the music picked up again in its pace she was finally able to find exactly who it was Hermione frowned at, actually it was more like persons. Ginny saw that when Hermione scowled at Jack her expression was that of irritation, but when she frowned over at Ron, a flash of sadness came across her pretty features. Ginny shook her head and turned her attention back to dancing with Neville, which was not as bad as she thought. He had yet to step on her toes, but his hold on her was limp and he kept himself at a good distance away from her. She caught herself comparing his hold on her to that of Will's and how powerful and confident Will's hand felt at the small of her back as he guided her along.

Before Ginny realized it, she was being spun again away from Neville who was now stepping forward to meet with seventh year Hufflepuff, Hannah Abbott. The orchestra continued its magic over the crowd, seducing the dancers as it began to hit another sweeping peak, couples whirled at a maddening pace as dance partners where exchanged. Ginny stepped and half turned with the music, raising her arms to meet her new partner. Her stomach plummeted with surprise when she faced him. Of all the students of all the houses the last person she thought she would be dancing with was the man standing in front of her.


	9. In the Arms of a Seeker

In the Arms of a Seeker –

Harry stood there stunned, clearly not expecting her as his dance partner. He recovered quickly, stepped forward, wrapped his arm tightly around Ginny's waist, and took up her other hand in his own.

Ginny's nerves practically came unraveled when his large warm hand came in contact with her back. She noticed how he pulled her far closer than Neville had just moments ago. Jolts of nervous energy coursed through her as the music continued to play.

For a few seconds, Harry said nothing, choosing instead to simply move her around the room which the natural skill and grace that made him such a supreme quidditch seeker. Ginny chose to concentrate on staring at his shoulder as they danced for fear of looking up at him. The song began to slow once more, becoming sweet and gentle to the ears. Harry adjusted his pace to the music and raised her hand up to spin her in a stationary circle. He pulled her closer once again and stepped her into a turn while weaving between two couples.

Draco Malfoy danced past them, sneering down in disdain at the young Hufflepuff who was unfortunate enough to have to be his partner. The poor girl looked so frightened of dancing with Malfoy that Ginny was sure she would dart away at any moment.

"You. . . you look really lovely this evening," Harry said softly. Ginny risked a glance up at him as he moved her slowly around the floor and instantly felt weak in the knees all over again. His emerald gaze bore into her, making her feel as if he were reading her most secret of thoughts.

"Thank You, Harry," Ginny said, biting the corner of her bottom lip nervously, "You look really nice too."

She watched Harry's attention go to her lips where he continued to stare for several seconds. His thumb began to lightly stroke her back, as if he didn't realize his hands had a mind of their own. They moved together fluidly on the dance floor each seemingly lost in their own thoughts.

Ginny didn't think she could handle an entire evening if this was just a taste of how the rest of the night was going to be. She closed her eyes and took an unsteady breath as the music continued its slow, romantic pace. Her brain became clouded with Harry's scent, so familiar and right. How many years had she dreamed of a moment like this? Ginny marveled over the fact that her heart was able to continue to beat within her chest after the marathon rate it seemed to have gone through in such a short span of time. She opened her eyes again to find Harry still staring back down at her silently. In the deep recesses of Ginny's turbulent mind, a piece of her was begging and screaming for Harry to say what she'd always wanted to hear.

Harry took a step back, leading her into swirl before raising her hand to spin her in another stationary circle. When he stepped forward again, he wrapped his arm around her waist and instinctively pulled her closer than he had before. Ginny's back felt as if it would burn from the heat of his touch. Still he continued to silently move her around the dance floor, keeping his powerful gaze locked with hers, forcing her to look at none other than him.

As the waltz came to its conclusion, couples began to separate and seek out their original partners. Instantly a new slow song began, this time a more modern and familiar tune. Ginny let her hand slip from Harry's shoulder and tried to step away but was held firm in his strong embrace.

"Another, please," Harry whispered. His voice cut through her sending shivers up her spine. Ginny nodded and gently placed her hand against the front of his chest, allowing him to continue to hold onto her other hand, bringing it a bit closer in a more intimate position. They swayed together, barely moving from the spot in which they stood. The room faded from her view. Gone where the elaborate wall hangings and the inviting tables with the warm flicking glow of candle light. Gone where the other couples dancing to the soulful tune. All that was left was her, Harry, and the bright moonlight that shone down from the enchanted ceiling.

Jack politely bowed to his young dance partner, who was blushing furiously as she hurried away to a group of friends standing a ways off. Hermione approached Jack, glancing around the room then turning back on him. Ron appeared out of nowhere and was at her side within two quick strides, fighting hard to appear cool and aloof.

"It all looks so beautiful," Hermione said, giving a polite smile as she darted looks out of the corner of her eye to Ron.

Jack stood back, giving each of them a long look in turn, "That it be, Love," he said in a low tone.

"Isn't it lovely Ron?" Hermione asked, attempting to put her irritation in check and enjoy the evening. Ron didn't answer, instead watching out over the dancing students. "This is such a pretty song," she continued, this time looking directly at Ron, who was scanning over the crowd of students before looking down at her.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, it's alright," Ron said distractedly before going back to his search.

Hermione's polite smile slipped as she frowned up at Ron, disappointment beginning to show. "If you'll excuse me," she said fighting to put the polite smile back into place.

"Of course, Love," Jack said, a hint of sympathy tinged his gruff voice.

Hermione's eyes flashed as she looked at the pirate, her back stiffening as she turned and walked away.

Ron spotted Ginny dancing with Harry and grinned. He turned his gaze down to Hermione in time to see the disappointment crossing her pretty features turn into a flash of anger as she looked at the pirate. Hermione gave Ron another quick look and turned abruptly and walked away.

Jack shook his head and sighed, clapping Ron onto the shoulder.

"If you were looking for the opportune moment. . . That was it," Jack said, nodding towards Hermione as she walked away. Ron frowned, looking back and forth between Jack and Hermione's back. "Go to her mate, don't let her get away," Jack said, slapping Ron on the back again. Ron seemed to have forgotten his intense loathing for the pirate for a moment, instead looking at Jack in a bemused fashion. "Go," Jack said gruffly, pushing on Ron's back.

A few feet away, Will was trapped, being surrounded by several giggling females, vainly vying for a request to dance. Will searched over their heads and let a sigh of relief escape him when he spotted Jack.

"If you'll excuse me," Will said with a slight bow, watching Ron hurry after Hermione. Will walked away the group of girls and made is way next to his Captain. "Have you seen Ginny?" Will asked, looking around the crowded dance floor. Jack looked out of the corner of his eye, just over Will's shoulder to a couple a short distance off

"That I have," Jack said, crossing his arms in front of himself and shifting his weight back onto one foot. Will looked at him with furrowed brows then turned his head to search dance floor.

"Lad," said Jack warningly when Will finally spotted Harry holding Ginny close. Will's face hardened, clenching his fist to his sides he made to step over to them had it not been for the quick reflexes of Jack, grabbing him by the arm and holding him at bay.

"Let me go, Jack," Will said threateningly.

"That I can't do," Jack said sadly. Will turns sharply to look at his Captain and friend.

"I said let me go," said Will, his knuckles gone white from his tightly clenched fist.

"You'll have your moment, mate," Jack said, looking out as Harry and Ginny gently swayed to the romantic music that filled the hall, "Just not this one." Jack gave Will a level look.

Will looked out onto the dance floor, his soulful brown eyes filled with sadness and longing. He sighed in defeat, allowing Jack to steer him away.

"Let's see if we can't find that Seamus fellow again, I believe I will be havin' me a mug of his special rum," said Jack, looking over at his friend. "Cheer up Lad," Jack threw his arm over Will's shoulder, "The night, she is still young, there may just be hope yet."

Ginny didn't know how long she had been dancing in Harry's arms, it felt like hours but could have easily been have been mere minutes, either way she didn't care. She faintly heard another song begin to play at some point in time, at that moment all she wanted more than anything was for the song to never end.

"Ginny," Harry said as he held her close, his fingers ran a slow circle onto her back causing a delicious tremor to flow through her. "I want to apologize," he said, staring down at her lips again.

Ginny's forehead creased as she frowned, "Apologize for what?" she asked.

"Pig," Harry said causing Ginny to appear even more confused. "If I would have just bucked up and not waited until the last minute then none of this would have happened," he said, leading her to turn in a half circle before slowly swaying again.

"Oh," Ginny said quietly. "So -- so you would have asked me?" said Ginny sounding both disbelieving and hopeful at the same turn. For a moment Ginny was afraid Harry wouldn't answer as he stared down at her looking uncertain before he silently nodded in answer.

"I'm a coward," Harry said irritably.

"Don't say that. You're the bravest man I've ever known," insisted Ginny, her voice cracking with emotion.

Harry grimaced "No I'm not. I'm a bloody coward and now I've lost--" he stopped himself and glanced away from her.

"Lost what, Harry?" Ginny said barely over a whisper. Her heart leap to her throat and no matter how much she tried she couldn't seem to swallow it back down.

Harry looked down again, a sadness taking over his handsome features as he studied her closely.

"You," he whispered.

Ginny was at a loss for words, all she could do was stare into his beautiful green eyes. _Like fresh pickled toads,_ she thought as he slowly leaned towards her, his gaze roaming between her eyes and full pink lips. She felt her lungs begin to burn with the breath she held.

"Harry," she whispered, exhaling slowly as her eyes slid shut.

Instead of the monumental feeling of Harry's lips finally pressed against her own, she received a jarring stab on her shoulder that caused her to stagger backwards and cry out in pain. Harry instinctively tightened his arms around her and pressed her against him as he attempted to gain his footing to avoid falling.

"Watch it Potter," Malfoy snapped, glancing over his shoulder at Harry as he steered his date, Pansy Parkinson, around them. Malfoy's glance traveled to Ginny where his sneer deepened further.

"You did that on purpose," Harry accused, letting go of Ginny to thrust his hand into his robe pocket and jerk out his wand.

"Why don't you prove it," Draco said slowly. Draco openly leered at Ginny as he stepped away from Pansy and pulled out his own wand. "You're looking good tonight Weasley. Your dad have to sell that shack you live in to buy the hand me down you're wearing?" Draco shot, raising his nose up higher in the air to look down on her with an air of superiority.

Pansy began to scream with laughter and crossed her arms in front of a horribly vibrant pink dress with too many ruffles.

There was a rustling from the small crowd that had begun to surround them as someone pushed their way through.

Ginny felt as if she had been slapped, even after all these years she realized she hadn't fully hardened her shell against his vicious remarks.

"Ginny, are you hurt?" asked Will appearing at her side. He took her arm and gently turned her towards him. Harry's jaw clenched but made no other move as he keep his eyes on Malfoy.

"Yes, I think so," Ginny said between looking up at Will and still trying to keep an eye on Harry and Malfoy.

Will placed a hand on either of her shoulders and gave her a quick once over to make sure for himself she wasn't injured before turning his angry eyes onto Malfoy, his face was set in such a fury that Ginny had never seen before. Will gently pushed Ginny behind him as he stepped forward to stand between her and Draco.

"You hurt her," said Will, his voice dangerously low and accusing.

Draco's eye darted from Harry who stood with wand ready and murder in his eyes to Will who stood clenching and unclenching his hand where his sword normally hung, his entire being screamed of barely checked rage.

Pansy's laughter quickly stopped as her smug look slowly diminished, she shyly stepped back behind Draco peering over his shoulder nervously. Ginny turned to look behind her catching sight of Jack just a few feet away. She widened her eyes and jerked her head in a silent plea for him to help.

Jack narrowed his smoldering eyes and watched closely but otherwise did not move to help. Ginny huffed in frustration and turned her attention back to the group.

"Apologize," Harry ordered, tightening his grip on his wand. Draco's face hardened in anger at being told what to do.

"I think I won't," Draco said, his eyes darting between Will and Harry. Will growled, taking a step forward. Ginny clutched his arm and him back.

"Please, Will, no," Ginny pleaded softly. In the dim of the enchanted moonlight, the music continued to play its soulful tune as they went unnoticed by a majority of the party-goers who continued to dance happily in the darkened hall. Crabbe and Goyle, always close at hand to Malfoy, rudely pushed past those nearby couples who had paused in dancing to watch the display, and stood next to their friend. They made an attempt to look as menacing as possible, flexing their muscles and scowling at Harry and Will. Draco's smug grin grew with the addition of his friend behind him.

"You'll be apologizing to Ginny," said Will, his nose curling with anger at he stared Draco down.

"You're out-numbered pirate. I'll not take orders from the likes of you," Draco spat.

"Ah, but I do believe I be evening out that score," Jack's gruff slur came from behind Ginny's shoulder. Ginny felt herself almost sag with relief. "If I recall, Lad, the last encounter you had with my friend here left you in a less than favorable position," Jack said stepping up to stand beside Will. Draco sharply turned his head to look at Jack.

"But this time, you don't have your swords." Draco grinned nastily.

"So you're loathsome and a cheat, sounds like the makings of a right pirate," Jack chuckled, "Pity really that even the lowest of buccaneer would never desire to sail the seas with a coward like yourself," Jack said, grinning evilly at the blond Slytherin.

"And how are we all enjoying the ball thus far?" Professor Dumbledore asked, steering his dance partner, Professor McGonagall, up to the center of the crowd. "All is well I should hope?" Professor Dumbledore smiled pleasantly, his eyes, though, were sharp as he looked each person in turn.

Professor McGonagall stared down at them with a stern expression, taking particular notice to Harry and Draco's wands and the menacing stares provided by Will and Jack.

Draco hastily lowered his wand looking down and out of the corner of his eye; he gave a slight wave of his hand indicating for Crabbe and Goyle to back off.

"It be a right fancy to-do, Headmaster," said Jack, bowing his head slightly, passing a quick glance at the teachers before returning to watch Draco.

"Wonderful, wonderful then," Professor Dumbledore said, his eyes sparkling as he looked over the group. Crabbe and Goyle slowly inched away from Malfoy and keep watch from a short distance. "We will continue on then, shall we Minerva? I do believe tomorrow will be a very full day for everyone," Dumbledore said, smiling directly at Jack and Will. Will continued to stare Draco down, his jaw clenched as Ginny gently held onto his arm from behind him.

"Tomorrow indeed," Jack said, bowing his head once again.

"Come on," Draco barked, grabbing Pansy by the elbow and steering her away. He brushed past Crabbe and Goyle who took up their usual flanking position behind Malfoy as they walked away. Professor Dumbledore gave the rest of the group a shadow of a knowing grin and twirled Professor McGonagall off into the distance.

Harry crammed his wand back into his pocket and turned around, frowning deeply at the sight of Ginny's hand on Will's arm. Will turned to Ginny and placed a large gentle hand on her upper arm.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Will asked, his warm voice full of concern.

"I'm fine, Will." Ginny gave him her best attempt at a reassuring smile, even though inside she was a complete nervous wreck.

"You shouldn't have tried to stop me. That boy needs to be taught a lesson in manners," Will said, gently stroking Ginny's arm with his thumb.

"And I'm sure you thought you were the one to do it?" Harry snapped, frowning opening at Will, "A pirate teaching lessons in manners?"

Will drug his eyes from Ginny to look at the intensely angry wizard standing beside him.

"I didn't see you doing much of anything to defend fair Ginny's honor," said Will, his eyes slowly beginning to blaze with anger again.

"Jack," Ginny said quickly, trying to divert the two quarreling men's attention, "What did Professor Dumbledore mean about tomorrow?" she asked, hopeful for a distraction.

"That I will be happy to explain to you later, darlin'," Jack said gruffly, watching Harry and Will closely as the two men heatedly stared each other down.

Ginny looked anxiously around the hall, the slow song had ended being replaced by a more upbeat tune. Orbs of various colors appeared to hover above the dancing crowd winking and casting the students in a rainbow of light that pulsed to the beat of the music.

"Where are Ron and Hermione?" Ginny shouted over the blaring music, her flaming red hair shaded in hues of blue and purple in the magically enhanced light. Jack cringed, putting a finger to his ear while looking around the hall at the students dancing happily around them.

"I don't be believin' they are here," Jack said, giving the dancing students strange looks as they moved past. "What sort of ritual dance be this?" Jack muttered to himself.

"Perhaps we should go find them?" Ginny said, giving Will's arm a gentle tug. He turned from staring at Harry to look down at her.

"If you wish, Ginny," he said over the music. Ginny nodded as she let her hand slip from his arm. Ginny looked up at Harry as he continued to stare hard at Will.

"Harry," said Ginny, reaching out a tentative hand she touched his forearm. "We should go find Ron and Hermione," she called out over the loud music, feeling the primal pulse of the song deep within her. Will looked down at Ginny's hand on Harry's arm and frowned.

Harry looked down at her for a moment. "I think that's a good idea," he said, watching as Ginny pulled her hand away curling her fingertips as she let her hand drop to her side.

"Lead the way, Love," Jack said, anxious to get out of the noise of the hall.


	10. Arguments

Arguments -  
  
Harry, Ginny, Will, and Jack first searched the court yard full of many fluttering pixies, each of a different brilliant color that softly illuminated the various paths. Students walked along these stone paths, holding hands and talking. Harry and Will continued to cast dark looks to each other while searching for the missing couple. Jack would occasionally give a roguish grin and a slight nod of the head to female students as he would pass. Much to the displeasure of their male escorts, who would cast a wary eye at the pirate before turning his displeased look back to his date. Unsuccessful in finding either Ron or Hermione in the courtyard they decided to check in the Gryffindor common room. As they mounted the top of the tower stairs, heading down the corridor to the portrait of the fat lady, distant shouting could be heard. Ginny glanced up to her left where Harry stood beside her, a knowing look passed between them.   
  
"Ginny?" Will whispered. Ginny held her hand up with her index finger slightly raised, silencing Will to her right. Jack stood behind Will and Ginny and peered over their shoulders to the corridor ahead of them. He raised an eyebrow at Ginny's hand. A ghost of a smirk graced Jack's handsome face, amazed at her ability to silence his friend with a single gesture. Ginny placed her finger over her lips before pointing a distance ahead of her where two figures could be seen facing each other, yelling at the top of their lungs. The group slowly inched their way forward, attempting to not be noticed by the fighting couple.   
  
Hermione stood with her back to the portrait entrance facing Ron. "When are you going to get it through that thick red skull of yours?" Hermione shouted, throwing her hands out wide to emphasize her point. Ron stood but an arms length away from her, running his fingers through his hair in great frustration.   
  
The fat lady sat staring in rapt interest, fanning her face excitedly, as she hung onto their every word.   
  
"If you would just listen to what I'm saying for once," Ron yelled, casting one hand up into the air, "instead of being a blasted know-it-all who thinks she has it all figured out in that pretty head of hers!" Ron shouted back, pointing at Hermione's forehead. Hermione opened her mouth to speak but paused, being caught off guard.   
  
"Yeah, well," Hermione began again, trying to regain her bearings, "you need to stop being an over protective git who becomes jealous at the drop of a hat!" She threw back at him, crossing her arms beneath her breasts.   
  
Jack leaned forward, his mouth close to Ginny's ear, and whispered, "Enough sexual tension there you could slice a blade through it."   
  
Ginny glanced out of the corner of her eye at Jack before turning her attention back to the quarreling couple.   
  
Ron began to splutter indignantly. "I'm not jealous!" he raged, his face going even redder than it already was.   
  
"Oh yes you are!" Hermione said hotly, staring him down just as fiercely. She took several deep breaths in attempt to calm down.  
  
"I'm not going to let one of my best friends go caravanning around like a -- like some sort of scarlet woman!" Ron bellowed. His breathing came in ragged pants and his eyes blazed wildly.   
  
Hermione scowled and her eyes flashed dangerously. "A scarlet woman?" she spat. "Ron, are you kidding me? I never thought you'd be so thick!" Hermione shot back at him, now clutching the front of her gown where Ginny knew Hermione's wand was hidden. Ginny had a fleeting vision of what was left of her brother being sent home to her parents in a match box.   
  
The fat lady gasped, putting her pudgy fingered hand over her mouth. She began fanning herself rapidly causing stray wisps of hair to go flying in a wild array around her head. Ginny and Harry cringed in unison.   
  
"Ahh, Scarlet, now there was a woman," Jack muttered under his breath. Will looked over his shoulder at his Captain before turning his attention back to the argument.   
  
"You know what?" Ron shouted, clenching his fists to his sides. "You think I'm thick do you? Well fine! Fine! I'm thick then. But I'm not thick enough to stand by and watch a friend make a complete fool out of herself over some bloody pirate!" Ron barked, throwing his hands out and up. Hermione's jaw dropped and her eyes bulged with rage.   
  
"Oh!" The fat lady gasped again, her hair almost completely out of its bun now as she fanned herself harder and harder. She scooted to the edge of her seat to listen closer.   
  
"I am NOT making a complete fool of myself over, Jack Sparrow!" Hermione shrieked.   
  
Jack rolled his eyes in frustration, "Captain. Captain Jack Sparrow," he growled under his breath.   
  
"Shhh!" Ginny hissed. Jack raised an annoyed eyebrow at Ginny.   
  
"Well you know what? I don't care if you do or don't. I'm done losing sleep at night with worry about if you're going to get your heart broke by the likes of Captain Jack Sparrow!" Ron yelled, his entire body shook with barely restrained rage.   
  
"Finally, someone got it right," Jack whispered. Will rolled his eyes skyward with a shake of his head.   
  
"Now move, I want to go to bed and have my first peaceful night's sleep since this whole ruddy mess started," Ron demanded. Hermione stood staring at Ron, her arms now fallen to her sides and her jaw slightly slack. "Move," Ron growled when Hermione didn't budge.   
  
"No," she spoke quietly, visibly shaking as she stood before him.   
  
"What?" Ron snapped, his eyes narrowing.   
  
"No," she answered, barely over a whisper.   
  
"Dammit Hermione, get out of my way or I will physically move you," Ron threatened. Hermione put her hand on her hips, raising her chin defiantly to his challenge.  
  
"No," Hermione said with more resolve.   
  
Ron growled loudly in frustration and took a step forward, reaching out he grabbed Hermione by the waist. He lifted her easily in his strong arms and turned so his back was to the group, still unnoticed, where he set her down gently onto her feet again. Before Ron had a chance to let go of her and step away, Hermione lunged forward, grabbing him by the front of his robes with one hand and pulled him towards her so that his lips came crashing onto her own. Hermione's other hand quickly snaked up to curl her fingers into his vivid red hair.   
  
The fat lady yelped and fell off of the front of her seat, landing on her large padded bottom with an "Ommff!" Harry's jaw dropped. Will and Jack's eyes widened and their heads jerked back in surprise. Ginny slapped her hand over her mouth to prevent a squeal of delight from escaping.   
  
At first Ron stood stiff with shock but he quickly relaxed, wrapping his arms around Hermione's waist, he gathered her closer to him to deepen the kiss. Jack's grin broadened as he watched the couple. Will busied himself looking up at the ceiling to keep from staring any further at the intimate moment. Harry cast his eyes away, reaching up to rub the back of his neck nervously. Ginny looked down at her hands, twisting her fingers together. A feeling that she was invading something very private settled over her, making Ginny feel uncomfortable. Ginny's skin began to tingle at the back of her neck causing her to slowly glance up the length of Harry's form to his face. When she reached his eyes she found him staring at her, boring into her with his startling gaze. Ginny's lips parted and her heart fluttered. An accidental brush of a hand on her arm made her look over her shoulder at Will, breaking the mesmerizing moment. Harry's fist clenched but he remained silent.   
  
After several prolonged seconds, Jack cleared his throat loudly to try and get the kissing couple's attention. Neither seemed to hear as they continued to hold each other close, mouths fused together. Jack cleared his throat again, a bit louder and more obviously pronounced, still to no avail. Jack looked annoyed at the couple, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, reaching up to run a curl of his moustache between his fingers. On Jack's third attempt he chose to clear his throat and cough very loudly. Ron and Hermione jumped, abruptly ending their kiss. Ron looked over his shoulder in surprise, still holding Hermione close. Hermione peered around Ron's side, her cheeks flushed and her eyes sparkled brightly. At learning they had an audience the couple blushed furiously and shyly stepped away from each other.   
  
"Don't mind us; we were just heading off to the common room. Please, by all means, carry on," Jack said, grinning mischievously. He sauntered up to the portrait as the fat lady struggled to climb back into her seat. Jack smiled up at the portrait, waiting for her to get situated. The fat lady large cheeks turned a bright shade of pink to match her dress as she blushed. Reaching up she attempted to pat her disheveled hair back into place.   
  
"Password please," the fat lady stated, squaring her shoulders and squirming in her seat.   
  
"Chocolate Frogs, Luv," Jack said.   
  
"Oh my," the fat lady gushed, fanning her face again.   
  
"If you'll excuse us. As you were," Jack said to Ron and Hermione with a slight bow and a cocky grin as the portrait opened to admit him. Will nodded politely to the couple and silently followed the Captain, giving Ginny a passing glance before entering the common room.   
  
Harry and Ginny slowly approached the couple. Ginny stepped forward, lightly kissing Hermione on the cheek with a grin before turning to her brother and smiling.   
  
"Mum's going to love this," Ginny said, turning and walking past the portrait.   
  
Harry stood there for a moment looking at his two best friends. Ron looked down at Hermione who looked up at him, both blushing brightly with nervous grins on their faces.   
  
"I'll see you later Ron," Harry said, eyeing them both closely. "Night 'Mione," he said before following Ginny into the common room. The portrait closed softly behind Harry, leaving Ron and Hermione alone in the corridor together.   
  
"You --You want to go for a walk?" Hermione asked shyly.   
  
"Yeah," Ron said, staring down at her in shock. "I think we should take a walk," he said, sliding his large hand around her own and gently pulling to lead her away from the common room entrance.   
  
The fat lady sat back heavily on her seat, reaching beneath her seat for a glass and a large bottle of rum, "After all these years, I thought they would never get together," the fat lady muttered to herself, pouring a glass of the amber liquid and blowing a lock of hair out of her face before putting the glass to her lips.  
  
Jack clapped his hands together and rubbed them, a broad grin crossing his roguish features.   
  
"Well, that was exciting. What form of entertainment shall we seek next?" Jack asked. Harry and Will stood a distance away from each other, staring the other down darkly. Ginny slowly sunk into an armchair, reaching up to pinch the bridge of her nose as a dull ache began to make her head throb. Jack looked down at Ginny sympathetically. "I know, I'll go back to that ball and search out that Seamus lad, a good bottle of rum will help sooth that ache you be havin' -- what say you? " Jack offered.   
  
"Thank you Jack, but I don't think that rum will help my headache," Ginny said, giving Jack a weak smile.   
  
"I wasn't speaking about the ache within your head, Luv," said Jack, gently.   
  
Ginny looked up at him briefly before her eyes darted nervously between Will and Harry, who were still locked in a silent battle, staring at each other. Both Harry and Will looked at Ginny as if they felt the pull of her eyes on them.   
  
"Perhaps you should go see Madam Pomfrey," said Harry, stepping towards her, Will shot Harry an angry look.   
  
"Would you like me to escort you?" Will offered, stepping towards Ginny as well. Harry glowered at the pirate with fist clenched.   
  
"I know where the hospital wing is, I should take her," Harry said through gritted teeth. Ginny let out a sigh of growing frustration, pinching the bridge of her nose even harder.   
  
"Are you sure you won't be too distracted pointing that stick of yours at that Draco Malfoy, to be able to assist her?" Will shot back.   
  
"Gentlemen," Jack pleaded half-heartedly, raising his hands palms up as he stepped forward.   
  
"You know what?" Ginny snapped, shooting to her feet as another flare of pain coursed through her skull. "I don't need either of you to escort me anywhere. I can't take this between the two of you any longer," Ginny said, reaching into the folds of her dress where her own wand had been stored.   
  
Will took a slight step back at the look of growing anger and pain on Ginny. Harry's eyebrows shot up and mentally prepared himself to feel the fluttering of bat bogie wings on his face.   
  
"And the two of you bickering like children doesn't help anything," she said heatedly. "In fact at this moment, I don't want to look at either one of you. I think I am going to go to bed," said Ginny, sharply turning to face Jack, who jerked back, throwing his hands up in a defensive pose. "Good night Captain Sparrow," she said calmly, turning to march towards the girls' stairs.   
  
"Good night, Luv," Jack said, watching Harry and Will closely.   
  
"Good night, Ginny," Will called to her back as at the same time Harry said, "G'night."   
  
Ginny threw her hand up in a half attempt at a wave without looking back as she mounted the girls' stairs. As soon as Ginny was out of ear shot Harry rounded on Will.   
  
"Look what you did!" said Harry, throwing his hand up to point towards the now empty staircase.   
  
"What I did?" Will repeated, looking stunned, "I did nothing, it was you that upset her so," Will shot back accusingly. Jack dropped into a near by chair, preparing for a long over due argument between the two men.   
  
"I'm not the one that appeared out of no where and attempted to sweep her off of her feet," Harry snapped.   
  
"No you're just the one who's been breaking her heart for the last several years," Will growled. Harry looked at him with a mixture of anger and confusion.   
  
"What are you talking about?" Harry asked clenching his fists tight until his knuckles shone white.   
  
"We've had a few long talks with your Headmaster Dumbledore and have come to puzzle out quiet a bit concerning you in that short amount of time, Harry Potter." Will said, slowly side stepping as if preparing to spar.   
  
"You'd rather me risk her life by getting involved with me and exposing her even further to Voldemort?" Harry said, darkly.   
  
"I'd rather she experience love, if only for a short time, than to sit pining away until you decide if you love her enough to be with her!" Will barked.   
  
"Love?" Harry said quietly, looking confused through his anger.   
  
"Don't try to deny it, I see the way you watch her when you think no one is paying attention," Will said, raising his arm to point out to nothing in particular. "You've had six years and have done nothing with it, she deserves better," said Will, his brown eyes flashing dangerously.   
  
"And I suppose you think you're the one she does deserve?" Harry shot angrily at him, his fist now beginning to shake with fury. "You think you're the one Ginny should be with? What about Miss Elizabeth Swann?" Harry asked. Will's back stiffened with the audible intake of breath. "You're not the only one who's been doing his homework. All those years of studying with Hermione weren't for not when it comes to learning how to research," said Harry triumphantly, glaring at the pirate.  
  
"You leave Elizabeth out of this!" Will shouted.   
  
"Does Ginny know about her?" Harry said with a nasty grin, "Or did you conveniently forget to mention your other love to her?"   
  
Will took a menacing step forward pointing at Harry. "Elizabeth is none of your business."   
  
"True, but don't you think Ginny has a right to know?" said Harry, clenching and unclenching his wand hand as if it itched to feel the slender wood in it's palm again.   
  
"Any conversations I have with Ginny are none of your concern," Will said, feeling his hip as if looking for the sword that was usually there. Jack leaned back in his chair, linking his fingers as he watched the men closely.   
  
"Ginny is my concern!" Harry shouted.   
  
"Not anymore!" Will yelled back.   
  
"Tell me, what are your plans, William Turner?" said Harry, turning to pace in front of the fireplace.   
  
"Plans for what?" Will snapped irritably.   
  
Neither man noticed the portrait swing open or Hermione silently entering the common room holding Ron's hand. She turned to him pressing her finger to her lips as they stepped into the room to the scene before them. Ron looked up to see Harry and Will arguing.  
  
"When Dumbledore finally finds the means to return you. Then what?" demanded Harry angrily, "It's not like you can stay."   
  
Will's back straightened and his chin rose proudly.  
  
"Then I shall ask her to return with me," Will said with a note of finality to his voice that left no question that he would.   
  
"WHAT?" Ron roared at the same time Harry shouted, "YOU CAN'T."   
  
Hermione lunged forward and grabbed Ron's arm as the towering red-head went to step towards Will. Jack sprang out of his chair to stand between his friend and the two angry men standing before him.   
  
"Calm down." Jack commanded, sharply eyeing both angry Gryffindors before turning to face Will. "Are you for certain, Lad, that you be knowin' what you say?" Jack asked gravely. Will looked Jack directly in the eyes.  
  
"More than anything else," Will said, his expression turning soft and sad. "I don't know how. I can't explain it. But I've fallen in love with her, Jack, and I refuse to lose her." 


	11. Apologies

Apologies -  
  
Hermione gasped, covering her hand over her mouth, her eyes wide with shock.   
  
"NO!" Harry roared.   
  
"You can't!" Ron shouted, his face blazing as vibrantly as his hair. "You just can't... but she... but Harry... he... You can't take her!" Ron shouted again looking between Will, Harry and then down at Hermione who still clung to his arm with her small hand.   
  
Jack stared at his friend, searching deeply in Will's eyes before the Captain's expression softened. "I think everyone needs to calm down, savvy?" Jack said, pointing at Ron while looking at Harry.   
  
"He can't take my sister!" Ron insisted.  
  
"I think that be the Lass' decision," Jack said gravely. Ron looked at the pirate captain in surprise.   
  
"You're honestly not going to let him do this are you?" Ron demanded, anger taking over the surprise.   
  
"It's not my place to interfere," Jack said lazily with a flip of his hand as he moved to stand behind William again. "And if I'm not mistaken, weren't you supposed to be on a walk?" Jack asked as he turned back, now grinning at the couple. Hermione gave Jack a hard, scolding look.  
  
"I came back to get my shawl," she snapped at him before turning to look back up at the angry red-head. "Ron, please," Hermione implored. Ron glared down at her.  
  
"You're not in on this load of tosh are you?" Ron accused, shaking off her hand and taking a step away from her. Hermione's face fell, looking hurt at his harsh words. Taking a shaky breath Hermione look up at Ron.   
  
"I can't believe you would think that I would want Ginny to leave us," said Hermione, her small hands clenched into fists at her side, digging her fingernails deep into her palms to fight the tears that threatened to fall.   
  
"You might as well have with encouraging her to consort with him," Ron said, pointing towards Will while glaring down at Hermione.   
  
"Ron, I --" Hermione began.   
  
"Have you or have you not been encouraging Ginny to consort with Will?" Ron demanded hotly.   
  
Something seemed to snap deep within Hermione, her face hardening and her back straightening. "I have always been loyal to Ginny's happiness, where ever that might lead her," Hermione snapped, crossing her arms beneath her breast. "I don't want to lose her, but I won't watch her remain with a broken heart if she has a chance of true happiness!" Ron seemed to lose his head of steam at hearing this. His expression went from anger to shock.   
  
"But he'll take her away," Ron said weakly.   
  
"I don't want her to go! If you two hadn't of been so stupid in the first place we wouldn't be in this situation!" Hermione shouted, a tear slipping down her cheek as she reached up to roughly brush it away. "Now I'm about to lose one of my closest friends and here you stand yelling at me?" Hermione said, poking Ron in the chest with a slender finger. "Why -- why I have half a mind. . ." Hermione looked around the room trying to grasp as to what she was going to say next. She glanced over at Jack before her angered gaze towards Ron. "Why I have half a mind to go with her if she agrees!" Hermione said defiantly, raising her quivering chin up higher. Jack grinned, stroking his beaded beard.   
  
"You don't mean that!" Ron said, grabbing Hermione by the upper arm.   
  
"You just watch me Ronald Weasley," Hermione hissed, jerking her arm from Ron's grasp, gathering the front of her gown and taking a step towards the girls' staircase. With a final sniff, Hermione jerked her head, tearing her eyes away from Ron's shocked stare and turned to head up the girls' stairs.   
  
"Well now you've gone and made a right muck of things," Harry shot angrily at Ron.  
  
"Shut up Harry," Ron growled, turning to face the two pirates once again. "You're not taking my sister or Hermione anywhere," he said, pointing at Will and Jack in turn.   
  
"As I said before, that be their decisions, Lad, not yours," said Jack. Ron stared in utter amazement at the pirate Captain's nerve.   
  
"It won't come to that," Harry said darkly, his frame silhouetted by the flickering flames of the fire behind him as it burned bright in the grate. Will and Jack turned their attention from Ron to stare at Harry. "Don't think you are the only one who has feelings for Ginny," he said quietly, his only sign that he was less than calm was the tremor of his wand hand as he clenched it at his side, staring Will down. "You'll not take her without a fight," said Harry, his voice hard as steel.   
  
"And a fight you shall have," Will said, glaring at Harry. "Make no mistake, I will not fail." With that Will turned and walked to the hidden guest room entrance without looking back.   
  
Jack stood for a moment eyeing the two angry Gryffindor men closely. A slow smile spread across his roguishly handsome face. With a slight tilt of his head and a minimal nod he turned and followed Will into the guest room, letting the stone door softly slide back into place.

* * *

Ginny groaned, rolling over in her soft bed, unsure of what woke her from the sweetest of dreams. Faint light behind her closed eyelids told her that morning had finally come after a night of tossing and turning in restless sleep to only settle down in the wee hours of the morning. Grabbing a pillow she buried her head beneath it and settled down deeper under the covers, hoping to slip back into sleep before she lost memory of her dream. The muffled sound of something tapping glass caught Ginny's reluctant attention. Heaving a deep sigh Ginny slipped her head out from beneath the pillow and looked over her shoulder between the large gap in the bed drapes towards the dorm-room window. Squinting her eyes against the early morning glare of the gray cloud covered sky she saw Hedwig sitting on the stone ledge of the window, tapping the glass with her beak rather impatiently.   
  
"Hedwig, please go away," Ginny begged, dropping her head down face first into her pillow. Try as she might, Ginny couldn't ignore the incessant tapping on the window pane. She let out a frustrated sigh before tossing her covers back and pushing the bed curtains aside. The alarm clock on her night stand shown that it was in fact still early of hour, the caption beneath the numbers read -- 'Still time left to snooze.' Ginny rubbed her arms to ward off the chill in the air as she made her away across the room in bare feet to the window, cursing herself for not putting on her slippers as the cold of the stone floor caused goose bumps to race up her legs.   
  
"About bloody time, Ginny, that owl's been at it for almost ten minutes now," said Daphne Gellar, a fellow dorm-mate with a small pert nose and long white blond hair that was tipped scarlet red at the ends. Daphne grabbed her pillow and covered her head as she rolled onto her side facing away from the window. Ginny stuck her tongue out at Daphne's back before turning her attention to the window where Hedwig waited, flapping her wings impatiently.   
  
Ginny flipped the latch and swung half of the window out, a cold breeze sweep in causing Ginny to shiver in the cold. Hedwig hopped onto the inside ledge as Ginny shut the window behind the owl. Hedwig hooted, thrusting her leg forward to show a small note attached.   
  
"Hold on, hold on," Ginny grumbled as she concentrated on untying the knot. "Blasted thing," she growled when the knot refused to cooperate. Hedwig flapped her wings giving Ginny a reproachful look as she waited for the girl to remove the note from its leg. Finally Ginny was able to loosen the knot and remove the note. The owl puffed up her feathers and shook herself giving Ginny a final haunting look before turning to face the window and wait for it to be opened. "I'm sorry Hedwig, I got the knot as fast as I could," Ginny said softly, she reached to push open the window once more. Hedwig turned her head around and looked at Ginny once more, this time in a more forgiving manner. Ginny reached over running the back of her finger along the snowy white feathers of Hedwig's back. The owl closed its eyes slowly, enjoying the affection before she hopped to the edge of the window and took flight.   
  
Ginny shivered again shutting the window before hurrying back to the warmth of her covers, note still unread clutched in her hand. Throwing the heavy covers over her legs she finally broke open the seal and unrolled the small bit of parchment. Reaching up Ginny tucked a strand of long fiery hair behind her ear as she read, her eyebrows furrowing slightly. She recognized the handwriting as that of Harry's immediately. It appeared to have been written off quickly and contained a few ink smudges.   
  
Ginny,   
Could you meet me down at the pitch?   
H.   
  
Ginny flipped the parchment over, looking to see if there was anything else. Finding the back of the page blank she dropped the note onto her bed, staring at it in mild disbelief. 'What in the world is he playing at?' Ginny thought to herself, reaching up to rub the sleep from her eyes. With a yawn she looked at her alarm clock and then mournfully down at her pillow that beckoned her. She heaved a frustrated sigh. "Oh, bloody hell," she grumbled as she threw off her covers and made to quickly get dressed and find out what was going on.   
  
The air was chilled, making Ginny wrap the cloak around her tighter as she walked through archway and out onto the browned grass of the Quidditch pitch. Her hair flew out around her with a gust of wind, reaching up she pulled a large lock of it out from in front of her eyes. Scanning the sky she caught sight of Harry leaning forward onto his firebolt, pushing it to go at breakneck speed across the length of the field. She stood frozen, hand in mid-air holding back her hair as she watched Harry reach the far end of the field and straighten up on his broom and stare off into the distance. Ginny noticed that at some point in time her jaw had gone slack and snapped it shut again, irritated with herself for being so distracted.   
  
"Harry!" she called out, but the wind carried her voice away from him. Her frustration grew, that he would ask her to come out here and stand in the cold while he rode around. Stepping further across the field she tried shouting again, knowing her words were being blown right back at her. She saw Harry's back stiffen and his head whip around to look down behind him. Ginny felt her stomach give a slight lurch as he stared down at her, his untidy hair being ruffled further with the breeze. His face relaxed, steering the firebolt down he soon landed next to her. Ginny again felt her jaw going slack as she looked up at Harry. His eyes were bright and sparkling from his ride. The cold air causing bright pink patches on his cheeks and his untidy hair was wind sweep. Ginny's fingers twitched with the overwhelming desire to reach up and smooth it down. Quickly she balled her hand into a fist, holding it behind her to prevent her fingers from betraying her.   
  
"Why have you called me out here so early, Harry?" Ginny asked, letting some of her irritation show through. Harry looked down at her for a moment before turning his attention to the handle of his broom, where he tightly grabbed the end with both hands.   
  
"I. . . I wanted to apologize for last night," Harry said with a small shrug. Harry gave her a quick look before turning his head to face the oncoming wind, looking out into the empty stands. Ginny studied his profile and knew something wasn't right. His eyes which she thought to be bright from his flight just a moment before were shadowed and haunted when she looked closer, even more so than normal with the threat of Voldemort constantly weighing upon him. His entire presence seemed strained beyond anything she'd seen before and she couldn't figure it out. Harry reached up, rubbing the back of his neck as he turned his eyes to the ground between them. Ginny let out a long breath most of her anger leaving with it.   
  
"Apology accepted," said Ginny, pulling her cloak tighter and hugging herself to try and stay as warm as possible. Harry looked up at her in surprise, clearly expecting more of an argument. "Could you at least tell me why you called me to come out here so early in the morning, in the cold, when you could have told me in the common room?" asked Ginny. A gust of wind blew her hair wildly around her, causing a lock of it to fly into her face. Ginny frowned in irritation, trying to toss her head to rid herself of the bothersome lock, which held stubbornly in place.   
  
Harry watched her struggle with her hair. "Perhaps I wanted to see you," he said as Ginny frowned up at her stubborn hair. Ginny had to decide if she wanted to unwrap her arms and lose precious body heat to remove the lock of hair from her face.   
  
"You could have seen me at any point in time today," she said, accepting defeat before pulling her hand away from the warmth of her side.   
  
"Perhaps I wanted to see you, alone," Harry said, reaching up before Ginny could raise her hand, slowly hooking the lock of hair with his fingers and pulling it out of her face, gently tucking it behind her ear. Harry's fingers lingered for a moment on the side of her neck before he slowly let his hand drop. Ginny bit her bottom lip, unsure of what to say. "Dumbledore says he's on the move again," Harry said quietly, his eyes lingering on the lock of hair he had just touched before turning to look out at the empty stands. "He recons that it won't be much longer now," said Harry, his grip tightening on his broom.   
  
Ginny felt her heart sink as she silently stood there, the fear of losing Harry to Voldemort slowly gripped her.   
  
"I have to make sure everyone is safe," he said absently, slowly turning his eyes down to stare into Ginny's. "I have to make sure you're safe," Harry said fiercely. Ginny felt her breath catch in her throat shivering beneath his intense gaze.   
  
"Har--" Ginny began before choking on her own words and had to stop and clear her throat.   
  
"We should head in," Harry said quickly, taking Ginny by the elbow and gently turning her towards the exit, "You're cold."   
  
"I --" Ginny began before Harry cut her off again.   
  
"Thank you for coming out here Ginny," Harry said letting go of her arm to walk beside her. Ginny nodded, already missing his touch on her arm. Ginny felt at a loss as to what to say, so choose to walk along side Harry in a comfortable silence. When they reached the doors Harry stepped up and pulled the door open silently. Ginny stepped forward and paused, daring to look up into his eyes for a moment.  
  
"Thank you Harry," she said simply. Harry stared down at her for a moment, a shadow passing over his features for the briefest of seconds.  
  
"Anytime, Ginny," he said, his grip tightened on the door as Ginny dropped her eyes and continued in.   
  
They made their way quietly towards the main hall where a large group of students had gathered, excitedly talking amongst themselves.   
  
"Did you hear Harry?" Colin Creevey said as he pushed his way through the crowd of students as Harry and Ginny approached.   
  
"There's going to be a sword dueling demonstration tomorrow evening," Dennis Creevey said as he pushed his way though to stand next to his older brother. "I can't wait to see real pirates sword fighting," Dennis said as he mimed swishing a sword. Ginny looked past the crowd to the notice board near the main hall in surprise.   
  
"Ah, there you be, Darlin'," Jack's slurred voice called from behind. Harry and Ginny turned around to see Jack and Will approaching. Will looked between Ginny and Harry and frowned deeply. Jack smirked at the excited group before turning his attention back to Ginny. "I was hoping to tell you myself, but it appears I have missed my chance." Jack said coming to stand next to Ginny.   
  
"So you're really going to be showing us how to duel with swords?" Colin asked, looking expectantly between Jack and Will. Harry turned his hard glare onto Colin. The younger Gryffindor shrunk back slightly under Harry's stare.   
  
"Aye, that I will be doing tomorrow evening, lad," Jack said his smirk growing. "What say you, my bonny lass. Will you be there tomorrow evening to cheer your favorite pirate on?" Jack asked, rubbing his hands together.   
  
"Of course I will Jack," Ginny said, glancing over at Will, who stood silently watching her.   
  
"And what about you, mate? Care to see how real men do battle?" Jack asked, cocking a half grin at Harry.   
  
Harry turned to look at the pirate captain for a moment before turning to stare down Will. "I can hardly wait," Harry said, not bothering to hide his sarcasm.   
  
Will glared at Harry, frowning deeply. "I look forward to tomorrow evening then," Will said darkly, continuing to stare at Harry.   
  
Dennis and Colin's eyebrows shot up as they stood watching.   
  
Jack cleared his throat, bending his elbow to Ginny. "Care to join me?" He offered. Ginny looked back and forth between Will and Harry before slipping her hand into the crook of Jack's arm.  
  
"I'd like that," she said, glancing again between the two silent men as Jack led her way. Will's frown deepened for an instant before he broke eye contact to follow Jack into the main hall. Harry watched closely as they left, his jaw clenched, his knuckles white around his broomstick.   
  
"Don't worry, Harry, you can take him," Dennis said rather soberly as he watched the pirate's back walk away.   
  
"No doubt about that," Colin said just as seriously. Harry turned and looked at the Creevey brothers before turning his attention to watch Ginny's head as she disappeared around the main hall doors.   
  
"He'll not succeed," Harry muttered to himself, clenching his fist at his side. 


	12. Atonement

Atonement -  
  
Ginny entered the main hall and walked over to sit down at the Gryffindor tables. The excitement in the air was so thick you could almost touch it as people all around whispered about the upcoming demonstration for the next day. Jack and Will sank down on the bench on either side of Ginny as she reached for a serving fork. Will was quiet and rather serious as he poured himself a glass of juice, furrowing his brow in deep thought. Jack grinned from across the table at Parvati and Lavender as he reached for an apple.  
  
"Jack," Lavender began. "I mean Captain Sparrow," Lavender quickly corrected herself. Jack's grin broadened as he looked at her, causing Lavender's cheeks to flush. "I was wondering..." she began, Parvati gave a quick elbow into Lavender's arm causing the girl to look at her friend with eyes slightly widened before turning back to Jack. "We were wondering if the story books are true to exactly what it is that a pirate does?" Jack chewed a bite of apple for a moment before answering.  
  
"Well, darlin', that all depends on what it is you have read," Jack answer, pointing at Lavender with the hand that held his apple before taking another bite.  
  
"Oh, dreadful things," Parvati breathed out in awe.  
  
"But we want to hear from you what it is you did." Lavender said, leaning forward a bit, her eyes wide with wonder.  
  
Ginny sipped her tea while Jack talked to the two Gryffindor girls. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Will's jaw clench as he turned his head away from the conversation to stare off into the distance. She set her cup down gently, furrowing her brow and biting her lip in thought.  
  
Jack grinned again, swaying in his seat slightly. "Well darlin', we'd sail along where ever the tides would take us in search of treasure to be found. Cutting throats and destroying those ships that stood in our way. And when we found a port suitable for our needs. . ." Jacks grin darkened, "We'd raid, lout and plunder our Weasely black-hearts out." Ginny's eyes widened and her chin dropped, turning to look at Jack. Parvati and Lavender both sat with matching looks of amazement.  
  
"Oohh" the girls said in unison.  
  
"Hey!" Ginny said indignantly, frowning at Jack.  
  
Will brought his attention back to his captain, "Jack!" he said sternly. Jack outwardly cringed, turning an apologetic face towards Ginny.  
  
"I'm sorry darlin', a mere slip of the tongue, honestly," he said with a wave of his hand.  
  
"Perhaps you should consider rephrasing that," Ginny snapped.  
  
"Indeed," a hauntingly misty voice said from behind them.  
  
"Oh, Professor Trelawny!" Lavender said excitedly, "what an honor that you have come to the great hall."  
  
Professor Trelawny gave a shadow of a smile, "I was gazing at my crystal orb and was overwhelmed with the strong desire to come down here today."  
  
Jack slowly turned around and raised his eyes up to finally meet those of the Divinations Professor standing behind him, her many shawls layered over her shoulders slowly slipped out of place as her bangles clinked on her arms. She frowned down at him through her spectacles giving her a menacing bug like appearance.  
  
Jack's facial expression quickly flashed that of being startled. He winced before attempting to smooth over his features. Setting the remainder of his apple aside Jack quickly stood to face her.  
  
"Professor Trelawny, this is Jack Sparrow," said Parvati as Jack made to bend over the Professor's hand.  
  
"Captain, luv," Jack growled, "Captain. Jack. Sparrow."  
  
Lavender elbowed her friend in the arm.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Parvati said, blushing as she slouched down on the bench. Will gave a slight grin at the two Gryffindors before turning his attention back up to Jack and the Professor.  
  
"Captain Sparrow you say?" Professor Trelawny asked, gracefully pulling her hand away from Jack's grasp. "Captain Jack Sparrow?" she said again slowly, her back straightening further and her shoulders squaring.  
  
Jack slowly rose, giving her a curious look. "Yes," he said furrowing his brow a touch and looking her up and down, "You seem somewhat familiar. Have I threatened you before?"  
  
Without warning Professor Trelawny's open palm struck Jack across the face with a resounding _crack_. Parvati and Lavender sat back and gasped.  
  
Jack's head swung around so that he was looking at Ginny and Will with a surprised yet bewildered expression. "I know I didn't deserve that."  
  
Ginny sat with eyebrows raised and eyes widened, looking back between Jack and the Professor who stood calmly adjusting her many shawls as if nothing had just happened. All around them those students in the great hall sat in shock of what they just witnessed.  
  
"On the contrary." Professor Trelawny said, her misty voice taking on a tinge of steel as she spoke, "That, you very much did deserve."  
  
At the head table Professor McGonagall made to stand but was stopped by Dumbledore touching her arm.  
  
"Let us see where this leads," Professor Dumbledore said with a small smile, his eyes twinkling with mischief. Professor Snape sat in his chair, pressing his finger tips together and smiled darkly at the pirate's misfortune.  
  
Jack opened his mouth and worked his jaw around as he frowned at the Professor. "And what, pray tell, leads you to believe that?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at Professor Trelawny. Ginny was surprised to see the Professor pause before smiling at Jack. Professor Trelawny leaned forward a bit and crooked her finger. Jack looked at her warily before leaning in towards her.  
  
"Does the name, Giselle, mean anything to you?" she said quietly, her smile still in place. Will's eye's widened in surprise. Jack's head snapped back as if he'd been slapped again, looking the Professor up and down. With a dramatic sigh the Divinations Professor gave her shawls another tug, causing her bangles to click together noisily. "My ancestor's wrongs have been atoned and I shall now return to my tower once more," Professor Trelawny said softly and turned without another word and walked back out of the hall.  
  
Jack sat down slowly on the bench, looking at Ginny and then Will with a look of shock, "I guess I did deserved that."

* * *

Hermione glanced up from her Advanced Potions text from where she sat in the arm chair to watch Ron stalk past again, muttering under his breath as he cast an anxious eye towards the portrait entrance. She fought back the urge to order him to sit down, knowing she would receive only a nasty comment thrown back at her. It had taken Harry hours to calm Ron down enough last night, after their argument with the two pirates, to stop him from attempting to storm up to Ginny's room, _("I don't care about the ruddy alarm, I'll use my broom if I have to!"_) and tell her everything. After Harry had sent Hedwig with a note begging Hermione to return to the common room, she was forced to put her grievances aside for the time being and try work things through. Finally it was decided in the wee hours of the morning that Harry should speak to Ginny personally as soon as day broke.  
  
". . . threatens to go too, honestly. . ." Hermione heard Ron grumble under his breath as he made another pass by her chair. Hermione's back stiffened and chin rose slightly, knowing that he didn't realize he had said that out loud. It took all of her will power to sit still, holding her beloved text in a death grip as they waited for Harry's return. She reminded herself again that it was for Ginny that she was sitting there. The portrait entrance opened and a very agitated looking Harry entered. He glanced around quickly taking note that the common room was empty for the moment except for Ron and Hermione, who were waiting on him. Ron spun around and advanced on Harry.  
  
"Well?" Ron demanded, looking at Harry expectantly.  
  
"Well what Ron," Harry asked, lowering his Firebolt from his shoulder and tightening his grip on the broom handle.  
  
"Did you talk to her?" Ron asked impatiently. Hermione watched as Harry's face hardened a fraction as he looked at his best friend.  
  
"Not exactly," Harry said, taking a step towards the boys' staircase.  
  
"What does that mean?" Ron asked, narrowing his eyes and stepping in front of Harry to prevent him from going any further.  
  
Harry dug his fingers through his hair, making it stand further on end and exhaled noisily, "She doesn't know, alright? I didn't tell her."  
  
Ron's eyes widened as he took another step forward. "Why not? What were you waiting for?" Ron asked angrily. When Harry didn't answer Ron looked around the room quickly as if searching for something, his eyes pausing for a brief second on Hermione. "Never mind. . . I'll go talk some sense into her myself," said Ron, making to step towards the portrait.  
  
"No!" Harry said sharply, reaching out and grabbing a hold of Ron's arm. Hermione snapped her book shut and sat it on table beside her.  
  
"Ron, I'm not sure that's a good idea." Hermione warned, watching her two friends closely.  
  
"Are you mad?" Ron yelled, jerking his arm out of Harry's grasp. "Of course it's a good idea. I don't want my sister going off with that. . . that. . . Pirate!" Ron shouted, glaring down quickly at Hermione before rounding on Harry again, "And neither do you – I thought you both liked her!"  
  
Hermione began to silently count to ten as she stood up. "You're right," she said coolly. "I don't want Ginny to leave, as I have told you repeatedly. But it is exactly what she will do if you tell her not to – you know that, Ron." The slight tremble on Hermione's hand was the only outward appearance that she was nothing but calm. "You also know how much Ginny hates being told what to do."  
  
"I'm her brother," Ron retorted, his ears bright red as he struggled to show as much restraint on his anger as Hermione, "It's my job to protect her. She may not like being told what to do, but she doesn't know what that pirate is up to ---"  
  
"And you're not going to tell her," Harry said firmly, looking Ron straight in the eyes as the angry red-head turned to look back at him.  
  
"Oh yeah? And why is that?" Ron demanded, puffing his chest out and crossing his arms defiantly.  
  
"Because I've been trying to convince her that I care about her more than he does," Harry hissed, "But if she finds out Will wants her to leave with him, she'll never believe it's true.... She'll think I'm only trying to make her stay."  
  
"So?" said Ron sticking his chin up, trying to save face, but his straight proud posture slouched a bit and his tightly crossed arms loosened to betray his true thoughts.  
  
"Ron," Hermione groaned, rolling her eyes at his stubbornness.  
  
"So it isn't true!" Harry snapped, walking around Ron to the base of the boys' stairwell. Ron turned to watch Harry walk away, dropping his arms dejectedly.  
  
"Yeah. . . she'll realize that once she cools off, mate," said Ron reaching up to rub the back of his neck, trying to sound convinced of his own words.  
  
"She might," said Harry, pausing to turn and look at his two friends from the base of the stairs, his green eyes flashing with determination. "But that's not a chance I'm willing to take."  
  
Hermione watched as Harry squared his shoulders and turn to disappear up the stairs. She dropped down into the armchair and began to chew on her bottom lip.  
  
"You realize what it took for Harry to admit that?" Hermione said quietly. She looked up at Ron who stood still in the same spot as before, staring at the empty stair case.  
  
Ron eventually turned to look down at her, "Yeah, I do."  
  
Hermione wrung her hands together, looking around the room anxiously. Ron watched Hermione for several seconds before speaking.  
  
"She can't go, Hermione. I won't let her," Ron said quietly, balling his fist up at his sides, "I'll write Mum and Dad. I'll write the rest of the brothers if I have to," he threatened, "I'm sure Fred and George can think up something nasty enough to do to him."  
  
"And drive her straight into Will's arms, "Hermione said crossly. Ron walked over to stand in front of her, forcing her to tilt her head up to look at him.  
  
"Then help me, Hermione. You talk to her," Ron said softly. Hermione could hear the desperation just on the edge of his voice as he looked down at her.  
  
She stared up at him from her chair as he towered over her. On the surface she saw the handsome man who faced possibly losing his only sister and the helpless frustration it caused him. A man who faced the growing threat to his best friend against that of Voldemort as well as half his family to the struggle against that great evil. Beneath, Hermione saw the brave eleven year old boy from her first year at Hogwarts. The boy who faced down a full grown mountain troll to save her. The boy who faced down possible death without flinching to make sure Harry and her could go further to find the Sorcerer's Stone. The same boy who stood up for her each time Malfoy called her a Mudblood. The man she saw standing before her still bristled at the mention of Victor Krum, still copied from her homework when she allowed it, loved chocolate frogs and playing chess. The man standing before her, who looked as if he was about to have his world crumble around him, had slowly been stealing bits of her heart ever since she first saw him with a smudge of dirt on his nose, riding the Hogwarts Express.  
  
Ron looked one last time at the empty stairwell before dropping down into the armchair to stare down at the floor, lost in his own desperate thoughts. Hermione sighed, locking her fingers together on her lap.  
  
"I'll try," she said quietly.  
  
Ron looked up at her. "You will?" he said, somewhat surprised. Hermione felt her heart flutter at the look up hope on Ron's face.  
  
"I'm not going to tell her everything, Ron. I'll see what I can do to help make sure she stays if it comes down to it," she said carefully. Hermione was caught off guard when Ron leapt up and hugged her quickly before standing up straight, his face quickly flushing.  
  
"Thanks, Hermione. I'll go see about Harry and meet you down for breakfast," Ron said before turning to the boys' stairs and bounding up them two at a time.

* * *

"Bye Captain Sparrow," said Lavender, giving the pirate a shy grin as she wiggled her fingers. Parvati covered her hand over her mouth to contain a fit of giggles as the two hurried out of the dinning hall. Jack raised his hand and wiggled his fingers in return until the girls had turned their backs to him in which he then dropped his hand and rolled his eyes. Ginny grinned, cutting a bite of her food.  
  
"I wonder where our lovely Hermione is," Jack mused as he looked around the great hall. He gingerly touched where Professor Trelawny had slapped him only a short time ago and wiggled his jaw.  
  
"I don't know Jack. I was out on the pitch talking to Harry before I came in, so I haven't seen her yet this morning," Ginny said with a shrug of her shoulders before she put a bite of waffle into her mouth. Will's head snapped around to look at her closely. Ginny didn't notice the dark look that passed over Will's face as she continued to eat. Jack turned his head and leaned forward towards the table slightly to look around Ginny. Will's gaze traveled from Ginny's profile to meet with the kohl lined eyes of his captain. Jack quirked an eyebrow, silently communicating with Will before both men gave the merest shadow of a nod.  
  
"Well, if you'll excuse me," Jack said, making to stand up. "I believe I'll be hunting down the fair Hermione," said Jack as he plucked a green apple from a bowl of fruit on the table and began to polish it on his sleeve.  
  
Ginny nodded her goodbye as she chewed and watched Jack walk away for a moment before turning back to her breakfast.  
  
"So, Ginny," said Will, hesitantly, "what would you enjoy doing today?"  
  
Ginny swallowed her bite of food, feeling it somehow swell to an almost unmanageable lump as she tried to force it down her throat. She nervously glanced at Will.  
  
"You're the guest Will, although not by choice. So what would you like to do?" Ginny asked, placing her silverware onto the table.  
  
"I'd like," Will said, turning to face Ginny, placing a tanned calloused hand over one of hers, "to simply spend time getting to know you even more." Ginny blinked, glancing down at Will's hand over her own before allowing her gaze to travel back up to meet his.  
  
"Oh," she said. Ginny was not used to others wanting to talk about her. She was, after all, the last in line of six older brothers who normally out shined her at every turn. Leaving Ginny with the title of youngest Weasley, or only daughter, but nothing that she ever felt made her note worthy or special. Aside from her first year of course, which she would happily forget if she only could.  
  
Ginny felt a sudden rush of guilt and apprehension at the idea of telling Will about her first year and what he might possibly think of her afterwards. Slowly Ginny slide her hand out from beneath Will's, taking notice to the saddened confusion that flashed across his handsome face.  
  
"You may not like what you hear," she said quietly, suddenly aware of exactly how full the main hall was with students eating their breakfast.  
  
"That I doubt," Will said, giving her a warm smile as he reached for her hand again. "I dare say if you had heard my tales I would probably be staring down the long blade of your sword," he said with a slight chuckle.  
  
"You mean wand?" Ginny said with a half grin.  
  
"Aye, a wand," Will said, giving her hand a gentle squeeze before letting go. "Why don't we go for a long walk and we can share our tales. Then we can decide afterwards exactly the wretched creatures we really be," said Will as he stood, extending his hand for her to take.  
  
Ginny looked at his offered hand for a moment. To be Ginny Weasley in someone's eyes. Not Arthur and Molly's daughter. Not Ron's little sister, or even the girl who was possessed by Tom Riddle. Just Ginny. She looked from Will's hand to his eyes once again, so warm and inviting and she smiled, slipping her small hand into his. "A walk sounds lovely," she said.

* * *

Hermione found Jack wandering the corridor slowly with a swagger to his step, looking around at his surrounding with mild interest.  
  
"Ah, Hermione my darlin', just the lass I was looking for," Jack said when he spotted the bushy haired female as she made her way towards him.  
  
"Jack, have you seen Ginny?" Hermione asked, glancing past the pirate to the corridor beyond. Jack turned around and looked behind him for a moment before returning to face her.  
  
"Ginny? You be looking for Ginny?" Jack asked curiously.  
  
"Yes, Jack. I am looking for Ginny. Have you seen her?" said Hermione impatiently.  
  
"I do be believin'," Jack said making a face of thought, "that she said something about the library."  
  
Hermione looked at him closely, "The library?" she asked.  
  
"Aye, the library," Jack said, looking proud of himself as he nodded his head and pointed to the corridor to his left.  
  
"Thank you Jack. Now if you will excuse me I need to speak with Ginny," Hermione said, turning towards the corridor.  
  
"Wait!" Jack said, throwing his arms in front of himself as he hurried to step in Hermione's path.  
  
"What is it Jack? I need to find Ginny," Hermione said, making to step around him.  
  
"How about I join you? That way you can tell me more about this fascinating castle," Jack said with a wave of his hand.  
  
"Very well then, hurry up," Hermione huffed before turning to walk quickly towards the library. Jack walked a few paces behind, grinning to himself.

* * *

Hermione frowned after spending a good amount of time searching the many aisles of the vast library for the fourth time as Jack sat, with his feet propped up onto the chair beside him, at one of the center tables located in the large tome-filled room. Walking to the restricted section again she located Madam Pince restocking a book and inquired to if the librarian had seen Ginny. Madam Pince informed Hermione that she hadn't seen Ginny in the library for a few days. Hermione made her way back up the long shelves of books to find Jack examining his finger nails as if he didn't have a care in the world.  
  
"Jack, Madam Pince just told me that she hasn't seen Ginny in here," Hermione said, standing over the pirate captain. Jack glanced up at her, dropping his feet to the floor, giving her a half cocked grin. Hermione's eyes widened in shock, "You lied to me!" she accused.  
  
Jack stood before her leaning in slightly towards her ear. "Pirate," he said, with a satisfied grin.  
  
Hermione took a step back, glaring at him before turning on her heels and storming to the library exit.  
  
Jack watched Hermione leave in a blaze of fury, chuckling to himself at the lovely female's temper. He slowly followed her out of the door humming as he sauntered down the corridor behind her, singing under his breath, ". . . and really bad eggs. . . " 


	13. A Pirate's Tale

A Pirate's Tale -  
  
". . .When I awoke Harry had destroyed the diary, ending Riddle's hold on me." Ginny said, looking down at her folded hands as she sat on the bench. It had been hard telling Will her story. Sitting together, Ginny couldn't bring herself to look up at him. Instead she chose to glance out at the expansive grounds of Hogwarts from their view at the top of the astronomy tower. Tilting her chin up, Ginny closed her eyes and welcomed the cool breeze that blew against her face. Will had remained quiet as she told her story. She could feel his eyes on her now, as she knew they had been this whole time. Ginny imagined the disgusted look on his face and was sure that at any moment he'd be excusing himself from being anywhere near her and her tainted past. Unable to take his silence any longer she finally spoke.  
  
"You must think me some sort of a monster," she said, glancing back down at her lap and tightening the grip on her interlocked fingers.  
  
"What I think," Will said, placing his hand over Ginny's to her surprise, "is that you are one unbelievably brave woman. Anyone who would think differently of you is a complete fool and unworthy of your time."  
  
Ginny looked up to see Will's serious expression as he squeezed her hand gently. His features softened.  
  
"You have been through more as a young girl than most grown men could scarcely bear," said Will, giving her a reassuring smile. Ginny stared at him, biting her bottom lip worriedly. Will's smiled slipped slightly as he reached up to brush the back of his fingers down her cheek. "I think it's time I explained everything to you," he said, letting his hand drop away from her cheek. Ginny's eyes searched his face, watching a sad, far off expression come over him. Deep within her the strong desire to chase away whatever brought that look upon his face, surged forth and pooled together in the center of her chest causing a horrible ache. Will took a deep breath, turning to look out at the gray sky. Portions of sunshine fought to peek out in weakened areas of the fat clouds. Exhaling slowly Will squared his shoulders before speaking. "I think I should explain Elizabeth. It is because of her that, who I truly am came to be," said Will, turning to look down at his hand still covering Ginny's.  
  
Ginny steeled herself, ready to hear the worst. Unlocking her fingers Ginny moved her hands so that Will's was encased in both of her own. She gave his hand an encouraging squeeze. Will looked up at her, smiling gratefully. She released his hand as Will stood and took a few steps away. Will gripped the rough-hewn stones of the protective half wall, looking out over the vast grounds of Hogwarts. He leaned on the stone for several seconds saying nothing.  
  
"My father's name was William Turner." Will said, turning his head slightly to glance over his shoulder at Ginny. Will's eyes moved to the floor of the tower as he walked a few steps, letting his hand trail along the aged stones of the wall. "Only a few knew him by that name. He was most known to those around him as Bootstrap Bill." Will turned then to face Ginny, standing straight, hands at his sides. "The pirate."

* * *

Hermione hurried into the emptying hall as students milled about enjoying their Sunday off. She spotted Ron and Harry sitting beside each other along the Gryffindor tables talking quietly. Making her way around to the other side of the row she walked towards them, biting her bottom lip nervously. Before she was half way to the table she saw Ron tense, his head snapping up to look at her.  
  
"Hermione," Ron said as she approached and sank down onto the bench across from him. Hermione anxiously gripped the lap of her robe beneath the table top. Ron's brows furrowed as he looked around the hall. "Where's Ginny?" he asked, turning his attention back to Hermione.  
  
Harry glanced to the main hall doors with a growing frown.  
  
"I. . ." Hermione began before letting out an irritated sigh, "I don't know."  
  
"What do you mean you don't know?" Ron demanded in a harsh whisper. Hermione scowled at him.  
  
"I spoke clear and proper English, Ron. I figured you of all people would be able to under stand that simple sentence," Hermione bit back at him. Ron leaned forward, opening his mouth. Harry pushed his arm in front of his friend.  
  
"Have you spoken with her, Hermione?" Harry asked. Ron sat back frowning at Harry. Hermione looked at Ron for a moment before turning her attention to Harry.  
  
"No," Hermione said with a defeated sigh.  
  
"No," Ron mocked with an aggravated nod of the head and a wave of his hand.  
  
Hermione closed her eyes, clenching her jaw as she spoke. "I tried to find her Ron, but Jack --"  
  
"What about him?" Ron snapped.  
  
"Ron, let her talk," Harry said impatiently.  
  
Hermione looked up just as Professor Dumbledore slowly walked past. The Headmaster glanced down giving Hermione a ghost of a wink before moving on. Her eyes roamed to the doorway of the main hall and scowled.  
  
"Hermione," Ron said, attempting to gain her attention once again. Harry and Ron turned to see what Hermione was staring at. Standing in the arch of the doorway Jack Sparrow stood, smiling broadly at the group. With a slight nod of his head he made to walk around the end of the Gryffindor tables to Hermione's side but was stopped by the approach of Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Git." Ron said under his breath as he turned back to the table.  
  
Hermione saw Jack's brow crease with disappointment as he glanced over Dumbledore's shoulder at her before allowing the Professor to lead him out of the main hall. For several seconds Hermione continued to stare at the entrance, her brows furrowed as her mind raced.  
  
"Hermione, what's wrong?" said Harry, watching her carefully. Ron's frown slowly slid from irritation to concern.  
  
"Hermione?" Ron said hesitantly.  
  
Hermione turned her gaze to Ron's and held it before looking at Harry. "I don't think we have that much time left."  
  
Ron looked down at his plate, balling his fingers into a fist.  
  
Harry glanced back at the entrance before looking between his two friends. "Then we haven't a moment to lose."

* * *

". . .Everything was fine for the longest of time, but soon the call of the sea became more than I could handle." Will said, shifting on the bench as he starred out at the gray sky, lost in his own thoughts. Ginny brought her knees up and wrapped her arms around them as she listened quietly. "Elizabeth said she understood, but I knew she didn't," Will went on, giving Ginny a slight glance before returning to look out at the horizon. "We had many harsh words and ended things very badly," said Will, looking down at his hand.  
  
Ginny glanced at his open palm and watched as Will traced his finger over a faint silvery scar that ran across it. For several seconds Will remained silent, lost in his own thoughts. Slowly he balled his scarred hand into a fist. Taking a deep breath Will looked up again.  
  
"I will never forget the last thing we said to each other," Will paused, staring out at nothing. Ginny lowered her chin to her knee, stroking her upper arm with her thumb as she listened. "We were arguing and I was too brash with my words. 'Perhaps you should have married Norrington.' I threw at her. She stared at me, her warm eyes growing cold as her back stiffened and her chin rose. 'Perhaps I still may.' She whispered before she turned her back on me and walked away." Will said, finally turning to meet Ginny.  
  
His expression was pained, his eyes full of hurt as Ginny looked at him. "That was the last time I saw her. For all I know, she has moved on and married him," said Will, slowly blinking. When he opened his eyes again the pain that was there had faded to that of a distance memory now reflecting back at her.  
  
"I'm sorry," Ginny said.  
  
Will frowned looking at her closely. "You have nothing to be sorry for. You did not cause me the pain," he said, standing up. Will turned to lean against the half wall, his hands against the weather beaten stone as he looked down at her.  
  
Ginny shrugged before dropping her arms to turn and put her feet on the floor. "I know I didn't, but that still doesn't mean that I don't feel sorry that you hurt," she said, reaching up to tuck a stray lock of hair behind her ear.  
  
The appearance of a brown owl interrupted their conversation. Will pushed off from the wall attempting to get away from the owl that landed and hopped towards him.  
  
"What is the creature's trouble?" he asked, side stepping the owl that hooted impatiently as it chased after him.  
  
"It's trying to deliver you a message," Ginny said, quickly getting off of the bench to kneel near the bird. "It's alright, let me get that," Ginny said, reaching out for the owl's leg. The owl flapped its wings at Ginny and hopped again towards Will. "You're going to have to take the message, it won't let me," said Ginny, sitting back on her heels.  
  
Will gave Ginny an uncertain look before slowly kneeling down. The brown owl hopped over to Will and stuck out its leg where a small roll of parchment was tied to it. Will quickly untied the thin string that held the note to the owl's leg. He no more than had the note in his hand when the owl took flight again, causing Will to jerk back.  
  
Will watched the owl fly off for a moment before standing up. Ginny began to move to rise as well when Will held out his hand for her to take. Smiling Ginny slipped her hand into his and allowed him to pull her the rest of the way up.  
  
"Thank you," she said with a small smile.  
  
"My pleasure," Will said returning the smile before looking down at the roll of parchment in his hand. Ginny wrapped her arms around herself as Will unrolled the note and read it.  
  
"Your Headmaster wishes to speak with me," Will said, letting the parchment roll back again. "I'm sorry but I must go," Will said regretfully.  
  
Ginny nodded, looking down at the stone floor as Will walked over to the door to the stair well.  
  
"Ginny?" Will said, holding the door open. Ginny turned and looked at Will's expectant face.  
  
"You go on, I think I'd like to stay up here a bit longer," she said, rubbing her arm lightly.  
  
"Oh," said Will, his expression falling. "We shall meet up later then?" Will asked, looking hopeful.  
  
Ginny gave him a slight smile and nodded. "I would like that," she answered. Will stood by the door silently staring at her for several seconds looking very much like the last thing he wanted to do was leave.  
  
Ginny was surprised to find herself walking towards Will. He watched her silently as Ginny approached him, standing with his hand still on the door knob. Ginny stretched up onto the tips of her toes, pulling on the sleeve of Will's borrowed robe so that he bent forward. Ginny tilted her chin up and placed a light kiss on his cheek. She allowed her lips to linger only briefly before she pulled away and brought herself down to normal height. Will looked down at her, startled. A slow grin spread across his handsome face.  
  
"Thank you for telling me, Will. I'm sure it must have been very difficult," said Ginny, taking a step back. Will nodded, his grin remained as he turned and headed down the stairs, pulling the door closed behind him.  
  
Ginny returned to the bench, bringing her knees up again to rest her chin on. Too many thoughts were swirling around in her brain. She remembered hearing about a pensieve and was half tempted to ask if she could use one to help her sort out all of her jumbled thoughts and emotions. Turning her head to rest her cheek on her knees Ginny lightly touched her finger tips to her lips. Heaving a sigh Ginny wrapped her arms around her legs, trying her best to clear her head. Now more than ever Ginny wished she had an older sister to confide in. Ginny mentally kicked herself. _'Honestly, you moping git, what would Fred and George think of you sitting here pining like this?'_ she thought to herself. "They'd be asking me if I was going to be writing a poem next about rich chocolate eyes or fresh pickled toads," she said to herself as she sat back up. Ginny looked around at the empty tower. "Well, sitting around here isn't helping me," she said to herself. Getting up Ginny went to the tower door. _'I need a good laugh,'_ she thought as she opened the door. "And I know just the two who can give it to me," she said aloud, shutting the door behind her as she hurried down the stairs.

* * *

"Where could she be?" Ron asked as the trio walked along a corridor.  
  
"How many times are you going to ask that?" Hermione snapped, turning the corner she looked back over her shoulder at Ron. Harry rolled his eyes, preparing for yet another row between his friends. Ron glowered at the back of Hermione's head.  
  
"Well we've been all over the castle, where else could she be?" Ron bit back.  
  
"Oh come on you two," Harry growled, he looked up to see Neville walking down the hall.  
  
"Hi guys!" Neville said cheerfully, switching his Herbology text to his other hand.  
  
"Neville, have you seen Ginny?" Ron asked quickly. Neville thought for a second before his face lit up.  
  
"I saw her just a few minutes ago heading towards the Owelry," said Neville, pointing back down the hall. "I can't wait for the dueling demonstration tomorrow, can you?" Neville asked. Before he had finished his sentence the trio was racing down the hall.  
  
"Thanks Neville!" Harry called out over his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, no problem," Neville mumbled, raising his hand in a half hearted wave before turning to continue on his way.

* * *

Ginny stood at the window watching the gray school owl as it became a small spot in the distance. By the angle of the sun Ginny knew she had already missed lunch and wondered if she could go down to the kitchens for something to tide her over until dinner. Ginny glanced once more out at the tree tops of the forbidden forest when she heard the Owlery door open behind her.  
  
"What are you doing here Weaslette?" drawled the voice of Draco Malfoy as he walked into room and looked for his eagle owl.  
  
"None of your business Malfoy," Ginny snapped, turning to brush past him and make for the door. Draco sneered down at her from over his shoulder before turning his attention back to tying the envelope to his owl's leg.  
  
"What? Too tired of pining away for the affections of the famous Harry Potter that you chose to become the whore of a pirate instead?" Draco said with an evil smile as he finished the knot of string and stepped back. The eagle owl flapped its wings and took flight as Ginny spun around, wand in hand.  
  
"What did you say?" she hissed, her eyes flashing dangerously as she faced Draco.  
  
Draco calmly watched the bird out of the window before turning his attention to Ginny. He smirked down at her, his cold gray eyes glittering with malice. "Oh, I think you heard me."  
  
Ginny could feel the hairs rising on the back of her neck as a growl escaped from the back of her throat.  
  
"You'll pay for that," Ginny hissed. Draco had no time to react, his eye widening with shock as Ginny screamed a spell at the top of her lungs, raising her wand high and bringing down within the time of a blink. Draco was thrown backwards with the force as a blinding orange light hit him. He began to yelp in pain as one by one small pinch marks began to erupt in a continuous stream all over his body.  
  
The pounding of feet and the Owlery door flying the rest of the way open with a bang brought a surprised looking Harry, Ron and Hermione into the room.  
  
"We heard yelling," Hermione gasped, trying to catch her breath.  
  
The trio looked back and forth between Ginny standing a few feet away, her small frame shaking with anger, down to Malfoy who rolled around on the straw and owl dropping covered floor howling in pain.  
  
"What happened?" Ron asked, stepping past Hermione to stand next to Ginny.  
  
"Nothing I couldn't handle," Ginny said, glaring down at Draco as he screamed in pain bringing his knees up and cupping his nether region. Ginny looked down at Draco in disgust and turned to storm out of the room. Ron glanced down at Malfoy with a mixture of pride and delight before turning away.  
  
"Ginny wait!" Harry called from behind her as Ginny descended the steps quickly. Her anger still pulsed through her pushing down the hurt that was just below the surface. Malfoy's words had stung. Regardless if they were a lie it had cut none the less. Ginny stopped and turned around as Harry came down the last couple of steps between them. From above they heard Draco's howls of pain become muffled as Ron and Hermione stepped out of the room closing the door behind them.  
  
"Are you alright?" Harry asked, looking Ginny over for any signs of injury.  
  
"I'm fine Harry," Ginny said impatiently. Harry frowned looking at her closely. Ginny sighed feeling her anger slowly fading. "Really Harry, I'm fine."  
  
Harry gave her a doubtful look but held his tongue. A slow grin spread across his face as another muffled yelp came from the Owlery.  
  
"What did you do to him?" Harry asked.  
  
Ron and Hermione came down the stairs towards the couple. Ron's face was lit with brotherly pride.  
  
"I don't know what you did in there, but you have to teach it to me," he said. Hermione made a tisking sound at Ron but said nothing more.  
  
"He got no more than he deserved," Ginny said. Harry smiled causing the hurt of Draco's words to fade further into the back of her mind.  
  
Hermione glanced over her shoulder biting her bottom lip. "I should report this you know," she said looking back at the group.  
  
Ron goggled at her in disbelief. "You have got to be kidding me, right?" he asked.  
  
Hermione debated for a moment as the rest of the group watched her. "I could lose my Headgirl's badge over this," she said looking back at the Owlery door and then to Ginny once more.  
  
Ginny said nothing, ready to accept whatever Hermione chose.  
  
"But I've suddenly become blind and deaf and know not what is going on," Hermione said with a grin.  
  
Ron's face lit up in a huge smile as he leapt forward to wrap his arms around Hermione in a quick hug. "You're the greatest."  
  
Hermione's eye widened in surprise. She barely had time to return the hug when Ron seemed to realize what he was doing and pulled away from her. Harry and Ginny looked at each other and smiled before turning to walk down the stairs.  
  
"Right then," Ron said, attempting to recover himself as a blush creep over his freckled features. Hermione ducked her head down to hide her own blush as a shy grin took over her. "I'm starving, what do you say we nip down to the kitchens and grab a bite," Ron asked, taking a few steps down to follow.  
  
"That sounds like a brilliant idea," Harry said over his shoulder as he walked behind Ginny.  
  
Ron paused, turning to look up at Hermione, extending his hand. "Coming?"  
  
Hermione smiled brightly, slipping her hand into Ron's as another muffled cry of pain fell upon the now deaf ears of the Headgirl.  
  
"I'm rather famished myself," said Hermione, letting Ron pull her to hurry down the stairs after Harry and Ginny. 


	14. Chess Matches and Snacks

A/N - I want to thank Jedi Amoira for the use of her character, Bion Alderley in this chapter. Also thank you very much for those who have taken the time out of your day to read and review this story. It means the world to me.

* * *

Chess Matches and Snacks

The Gryffindor common room was quiet as the few remaining students spent the last of their Sunday evening studying for their upcoming lessons. Ginny sat staring at the chess board contemplating her next move. Glancing up to the window she noticed the sky had grown completely dark, she frowned slightly, looking back down at her chess pieces. She had kept an eye out for Will and Jack at dinner but they never arrived. When she had looked up at the head table she took notice that Dumbledore and several other Professors were absent for the evening meal. She had seen neither Jack nor Will since that morning and she was growing curious as to what was going on.

"Ginny, it's your go," Harry said before he took a sip of his hot chocolate and set the mug back next to the chess board.

"Mm-hmm," Ginny said absently as she toyed with her white Rook, which looked bored waiting on her to call a move.

Hermione sat on the corner of the couch flipping through the pages of her book, 'Mysteries of Ancient Gods'. Her eyes roamed up to study Ginny and Harry for a moment before turning to glance over at Ron who sat on the opposite end of the sofa. Ron glimpsed up from his book to frown at Ginny. He turned and exchanged a glance with Hermione before returning to his reading.

Harry cleared his throat bringing Ginny's attention back to him from her chess piece.

"I was wondering," Harry began before clearing his throat again. Ginny watched Harry's eyes dart over to the couch before looking back at her. "Do you. . . Would you like to go with me and get a butterbeer on the next Hogsmeade visit?"

Ginny stared in surprise, working to swallow her heart back down from her throat, it took her several seconds before she recovered and smiled, "I'd like that."

Ron's stomach gurgled loudly. A few second year students walking past looked over at him and giggled.

"I'm hungry," Ron complained, rubbing his abdomen.

Hermione regarded him with disbelief. "Supper was just few hours ago," she said, turning a page in her book. Ginny looked back at Harry and grinned. Harry shook his head bringing a mug of hot chocolate to his lips, his eyes crinkled over the rim of the cup in a hidden smile.

"I know that, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm still hungry," said Ron.

"Honestly, Ron," Hermione huffed, snapping her book closed she got up. Ron looked up as Hermione stood over him, a hand on her hip, waiting. "Well?" Hermione said impatiently.

"Well what?" Ron asked.

Ginny gave a command under her breath for her Rook to move forward. She caught Harry look out of the corner of his eye at the chess board before turning his attention back to his friends.

Neville sat quietly at the end of a table, concentrating on his home work while Dean and Seamus played a game of exploding snap on the other end. The three looked over at Hermione and Ron and then exchanged grins before turning their attention back to the table.

"Well come on then," Hermione commanded, shifting her book so she could extend her free hand. Ron looked slightly confused at her offered hand before staring back up at her.

"Are we going to get you a snack or not?" Hermione asked, her hand still extended.

Ron face broke into a pleased grin as he grasped Hermione's hand, letting her pull him up. Heading towards the door, Ron looked over his shoulder at Harry and Ginny, his eyebrows raised with a happy smile as he allowed Hermione to lead him out of the common room.

"Did you want something?" Harry asked, nodding towards Hermione and Ron as they slipped through the portrait.

"I don't think the kitchens have what I've been wanting lately," said Ginny, fingering the edge of the small table.

"Oh? What would that be?" Harry asked, prodding his pawn to move.

"Quit yer shovin'!" the pawn shouted to Harry before moving forward.

"It's nothing really, just one of my favorite sweets. I can only seem to find them at Honeydukes," Ginny said with a shrug while staring down at the chessboard again.

"Blackberry chewy-globs?" said Harry, leaning in towards the table slightly.

Ginny looked up yet again startled. "How did you know?" she asked.

Harry grinned giving a half shrug. "I know a lot of things."

"Like?" Ginny asked, sitting forward.

"Like I know you enjoy the position of Chaser to Seeker. And you have a mean Bat-Bogey Hex," said Harry.

Ginny grinned. "Stating the obvious?" she asked, tilting her head slightly.

Harry looked up, holding Ginny's gaze.

"In the side garden of the Burrow there is a trellis covered with wisteria. Your dad enchanted it to bloom all summer for your mum. I know you would go out every morning and smell it." Harry said, watching her closely. "I know you always keep a green elastic in your pocket to pull your hair back when you need it. I know you prefer wheat toast to white. I know when you're sitting in an armchair reading; you always tuck your left foot under your leg and twirl the same lock of hair while concentrating on your book."

Ginny could only sit, looking stunned while Harry continued on.

"I know you prefer apple juice to pumpkin and you always pick out the lima beans from the mixed vegetables. I know you buy the same blue quills when your old one needs replacing and that you always smell of clean soap and lilacs."

Ginny blinked in astonishment, her lips parting slightly.

"I know more than you think, Ginny," he said softly.

Ginny exhaled, feeling an overwhelming loss for words.

"Your turn," said Harry, sitting back in his seat.

"Oh," said Ginny, she looked down at the chessboard where many of her pieces were staring up at her impatiently. The white queen stood with her hands clasped together against her chest starring up at Harry in rapture.

"How romantic," the queen gushed. The king smacked his forehead before shaking his head.

"This is worse than when that red-headed one moons over the girl with the books," the white king grumbled.

Ginny and Harry watched as the white queen backhanded the king standing beside her.

Ginny ordered her now laughing bishop to go and glanced up at Harry as the chess piece moved forward.

Harry grinned, his eyes seeming to linger for a moment on her lips before looking down at the chessboard again. "This is going to take a while."

* * *

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Ron asked as he followed Hermione down the hall. "We're not past curfew. You're Headgirl and I'm a prefect, I doubt that we are going to get into any trouble," said Ron as Hermione gave his hand another tug.

"I thought you said you were hungry," asked Hermione as they approached a painting of a giant bowl of fruit.

"I, err, well I am," said Ron, shoving his free hand into his pocket.

"Well then I thought you'd be in a hurry to get to the kitchens," said Hermione, stretching up to touch the pear. Ron stepped forward; giving her hand a small squeeze before taking his other hand out of his pocket to reach up and tickle the pear.

Hermione froze, her heart tripping over itself as Ron stood close to her. She suddenly realized that she held onto Ron's hand the entire walk. She marveled at how right her hand felt in his. A knob appeared on the portrait and Ron slowly lowered his arm, looking down at her.

"That didn't mean we had to hurry," said Ron.

An excited rush sweep over Hermione as Ron bent forward and lowered his head towards her. Her breath caught in her throat as he gently pressed his lips to hers. Ron moved his free hand to rest on her upper arm and gripped it gently. Hermione felt the corridor fade away from her conscious. She seemed only to be able to concentrate on the feel of Ron's lips against her own. Ron tenderly stroked the back of her hand with his thumb as he allowed his lips to linger on hers for several seconds before pulling away. Ron tilted his head placing a peck on her cheek before standing straight again. Hermione's eyes fluttered open her cheek still warmed by his touch. She glanced up at him, her stomach doing flip-flops.

Ron looked at her for several moments before giving her a lopsided grin. "See, no need to rush."

Hermione nervously licked her lips as she stared up him completely speechless. Ron took a step back smiling down at her.

"Want to share a sundae?" he asked.

Hermione nodded her eyes wide and bright.

Turning the handle of the kitchen entrance Ron pulled Hermione with him as he stepped out of the swinging portrait's path.

"Great, I'll even let you choose the toppings," said Ron happily. He gave Hermione's hand a light squeeze and pulled it to urge her forward through the doorway before him. Hermione paused looking up at Ron as they stepped into the kitchens. Ron stared down at her expectantly.

"Ron, I, um, I'm glad you were hungry," said Hermione, smiling shyly up at him.

"Yeah, me too," said Ron, with a grin.

* * *

Ginny threw her head back laughing. "They didn't!" she said as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"They did," Harry said, nodding his head as he laughed.

A few straggling students that were sitting on a near by couch looked up and frowned at the noise the pair were making before going back to their last minute studying. The chess pieces were curled up fast asleep on the chess board as the game had been long forgotten. A lone knight snored loudly until a near by pawn jabbed him in the side causing the knight to roll over and continue to sleep quietly.

"Did I ever tell you the time that Fred and George made Percy sing like a girl every time he opened his mouth?" Ginny asked, shifting in her seat to tuck her foot beneath her leg.

Harry chuckled. "No, but I did hear about the time that they turned his hair blue and made it to grow down his back. I hear that he looked rather fetching in that shade," said Harry, laughing. Ginny went into another bout of giggles.

"Oh you should have seen it, Harry. He was fit to be tied. Mum was furious because they put an anti cutting charm and he was stuck with it that way until the spell wore off," said Ginny.

"How long did that take?" Harry asked.

"All summer!" said Ginny, covering her mouth to muffle her laughing. Harry bent forward to catch his breath.

The common room had slowly grown dark with the fading firelight while the couple sat over and abandoned game of wizard's chess, telling funny stories. Ginny covered her mouth with the back of her hand to stifle a sudden yawn. She grinned when Harry yawned in response.

"Contagious, aren't they?" said Ginny, dropping her hand back down to the arm of the chair.

"Yeah," Harry said with a smile. Ginny looked at the low burning flames in the fireplace.

"I suppose it's getting rather late," said Ginny.

"Yeah," Harry said again. Ginny glanced up from the fireplace to find Harry staring at her.

"A man of many words you're not," teased Ginny.

Harry shrugged, his expression growing serious. "It's never been my strong point."

Ginny frowned. "I was teasing, Harry," she said.

Harry gave her a crooked smile. "I know, but that doesn't change what is," said Harry, shuffling his feet over the worn carpet beneath his chair.

"Harry --"

"I really had a nice time tonight," Harry said quickly.

Ginny sat back in her chair, looking at Harry closely. "I had a nice time too," she finally said, giving him a warm smile.

"Yeah?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," answered Ginny.

With another yawn Ginny stretched her arms wide before standing up. Harry stood with her, slipping his wand into his back pocket before putting his hands deep into the front pocket of his jeans.

"If you don't mind, I think I'm going to call it a night. I want to read over some notes for tomorrow's History class," said Ginny, fingering her wand as she moved around the armchair. "The last thing I want to do is get Le'Jacko the Odd confused with Mawilda the Strange. That would probably put Binns' mist into a twist," said Ginny. Harry grinned, following her as Ginny walked towards the entrance to the girl's stairs.

"I'm sure it would make for something finally interesting in that class," he said, chuckling.

"You're probably right," said Ginny with a grin that greatly mirrored that of Fred and George. She paused at the base of the stairs, "Well... Goodnight, Harry."

"Yeah, goodnight," said Harry, sounding reluctant to see the evening end.

The portrait opening caused the couple to turn and look. Jack Sparrow entered followed closely by Will.

"Hello Lass," Jack said, eyeing the couple as he approached. Will looked between the two, frowning as he stared at Harry.

"Hello Ginny," Will said, turning his attention to the petite red-head, his face brightened and a warm smile replaced his frown. "We didn't interrupt anything did we?" Will asked.

Will glanced out of the corner of his eye at Harry, who frowned at the pirate before Will turned his attention back to Ginny. Harry's frown quickly turned to a scowl. Jack stood silently, his eyebrows slightly raised as he glanced around the room looking mildly bored.

"No, you didn't interrupt. I was actually heading to bed," said Ginny.

"Oh," said Will, his expression falling to disappointment. Harry couldn't stop himself from grinning nastily.

"Did something happen with your meeting with Professor Dumbledore? Did they find out anymore about how to get you home?" asked Ginny, glancing curiously between Jack and Will. Harry looked sharply at the two pirates, waiting for an answer.

"Well your Headmaster said ---," Will began.

"Everything's fine, Luv. Nothing for you to worry about," Jack, cut Will off.

Ginny's brows furrowed in a frown, glimpsing at Jack.

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked, turning her attention once again to Will.

Will quickly looked at Jack, who gave him a steady but meaningful stare before looking down at Ginny again.

"Everything is fine. We can speak more of it in the morning," said Will, looking disappointed.

"Alright then," Ginny said, giving Will one last searching look. "Goodnight then," she said, glancing once more at Jack who gave her a quick smile and a nod before turning back toWill.

"Goodnight, Ginny" said Will, giving her a sad smile.

"Goodnight, Lass," said Jack.

Ginny turned towards the stairs looking once more at Harry as he stood silently, hands in his pockets, watching her.

"Goodnight Harry," she said, smiling softly.

"Goodnight Ginny," Harry said, smiling in return.

Ginny made her way up the stairs as the men stood below and watched her disappear around the curve.

Will stared at the empty staircase for several seconds before turning to glower at Harry.

"Not tonight Lad," Jack said, taking a firm hold of Will's arm.

Harry stood tall, chin held high as he took his hands out of his pockets only to slip his right hand around his wand junting out of his back pocket. His left hand curled into a tight fist. Will looked hard at Jack before turning a contemptuous glance at Harry. Without a word Will abruptly turned and strode to the hidden guest room. As Jack turned to leave, Harry swiftly reached out and grabbed his arm.

Jack looked down at Harry's hand with an eyebrow raised before bringing his eyes up to meet Harry's.

"Something you need son?" asked Jack.

"You have to help me," said Harry.

Jack slowly looked the wizard up and down as Harry let go of his arm.

"Why ask me?" said Jack.

"Because you're a pirate," answered Harry. He looked around the nearly empty common room taking notice of a couple of students paying them no mind as they sat hunched over rolls of parchments with ink quills in hand.

"And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?" Jack teased.

Harry steered Jack near a darkened corner before speaking. Jack's expression wasn't pleased but he allowed himself to be ushered along.

"No! I want your help making Turner see sense," Harry ground out through clenched teeth. Jack looked at Harry curiously.

"You'll have to do it alone mate. I see no profit in it for me," said Jack.

Harry gave him a disbelieving stare. "Is that all you can think about? Your next treasure?" he snapped.

Jack quirked an eyebrow, "I know I've had this conversation before," he said under his breath as he glanced around the room. Jack looked back and grinned darkly as he leaned in towards Harry.

"A pirate must do right by himself first and foremost. Take what you can, give nothing back. "

Harry fumed, glaring at the pirate. "So you're not going to help me?" Harry demanded.

"I'm not going to help you," Jack said soberly. He walked over to the nearest chair and sank into it, reclining back as he looked up at Harry. "I'll tell you this much, Harry my lad, so pay attention. The only rules that really matter are these – What a man can do and what a man can't do," said Jack. Harry frowned down with his arms crossed in front of his chest. "For instance," Jack went on, sitting forward in his seat. "I can talk to Will, but I can't make him change his heart. -- Savvy?"

Jack allowed his point to sink in before clapping his hands down onto the arms of the chair and pushing himself upright once more. "Now, if you'll excuse me, lad, I believe I'll be retiring for the evening," said Jack, taking a few steps towards the hidden door.

Harry angrily watched the pirate walk away.

"I believe tomorrow will be a very eventful day," Jack said over his shoulder with a crooked grin. "A very eventful day indeed."

* * *

Ginny's final class of the day, Transfiguration, felt like it was taking longer than normal. She sat impatiently bouncing her leg as the minutes ticked by at a painfully slow rate. With a wave of her wand the small toad before her transformed into an elaborate crystal vase. Ginny frowned down at the piece, taking notice of the vivid green tint the crystal held.

"Typical," she muttered to herself, pushing the vase aside to rest her chin on her hand.

"Are you going to the dueling demonstration after dinner tonight?" Ginny heard Colin Creevey whisper to his table-mate, Sixth year Ravenclaw - Bion Alderley. Ginny turned her head slightly and saw Bion nod his head. Luna Lovegood, Ginny's tablemate, turned around to give Colin and Bion a vacant stare.

"Pirates cheat you know," said Luna in her usual dreamy manner, "No valor whatsoever. My father says that Slytherins base their morals on that of the wickedest of pirate codes," Luna nodded as she spoke, her huge eyes losing some of their dreamy quality to show a sparkle of interest. "My father plans to do an entire article on how Salazar Slytherin was actually a dreaded pirate who sailed the high seas, raiding villages and causing mass destruction with the wave of an oar."

Colin and Bion stared at Luna, their jaws slack in utter disbelief. Luna merely shrugged her shoulders before returning to stare down a copy of The Quibbler, which peeked out from under her text book. "You wait and see," she said before beginning to hum a chorus of 'Weasley is our King.'

Ginny rolled her eyes heavenward and shook her head, turning her attention back to her green tinted vase.

"So what do you think, Ginny?" Colin asked.

Ginny turned in her seat to see the three looking at her curiously.

"I think it's going to be an interesting demonstration," Ginny answered carefully.

"To say the least," Bion snorted softly.

The class bell rang, ceasing their conversation. Ginny gathered up her books and made for the door as quickly as possible. She didn't bother to wait on her friends as she made for to the Gryffindor tower to get rid of her knap sack before dinner. She had missed out on lunch being forced to stay late after Care of Magical Creatures to help tend to a litter of newly borne kneazle kittens with Hagrid. Her stomach rumbled as she marched up the staircase to her dorm.

"Ginny, there you are. We didn't see you at lunch," said Hermione as she made her way down the stairs that wound up past the seventh year room to the Headgirl's dorm for Gryffindor.

"Hi Hermione," said Ginny, turning to open the door of her dorm. "I was helping Hagrid at lunch."

"Oh," said Hermione, following Ginny into the room. Ginny dropped her bag onto her bed and grabbed her hair brush off of the nightstand. Ginny reached up and removed the simple barrette that held her hair back from her face and began to quickly brush out any tangles. Ginny turned, giving Hermione a curious glance as the other girl stood just inside the door frame.

"Everything alright?" asked Ginny with a final stroke of the hair brush. Hermione gave a small start.

"What? Oh, everything is fine," she answered, blushing slightly.

Ginny gave her a shrewd look, fastening her barrette back into place. "If you say so."

"So, who won the chess game last night?" ask Hermione as she fidgeted with the wand inside her robe pocket. Ginny dropped the brush back onto the night stand and walked up to Hermione.

"We never finished it. We got to talking and sort of forgot about the game," said Ginny, reaching up to twirl a lock of hair near her neck. Hermione watched Ginny closely as the younger girl stood before her.

"Oh?" Hermione asked, schooling her face to show nothing.

"Yeah," Ginny answered, her expression became distant as she was lost in her thoughts.

"Was it an interesting conversation?" Hermione pressed gently. Ginny's focus slowly came back to Hermione. Ginny let go of the lock of red hair and stuck her hands into her robe pockets.

"He never fails to surprise me," Ginny said seriously. Hermione reached over and gave Ginny's arm a light squeeze.

"Ready to head down to dinner?" Hermione asked.

Ginny nodded.

"Think you'll be going to the demonstration after?" asked Hermione, letting her hand fall back to her side.

"It's all everyone seemed to talk about today," said Ginny, stepping out of the room and down the stairs. Hermione shut the door behind her and followed.

"If anything else it will be interesting to see actual pirates from that era dueling in a sword match," said Hermione.

"Clearly from an educational point of view and nothing to do with two handsome men facing off or the ring of cold steel," Ginny said over her shoulder.

"Oh honestly," Hermione huffed. Ginny couldn't help but giggle.

"So, how was that snack last night?" Ginny asked as she stepped off of the stairs into the common room. Hermione's cheeks grew instantly pink as she made her way towards the portrait.

"We had better hurry. We don't want to be late," said Hermione. Ginny hid a grin as followed Hermione out into the corridor.

"Hermione?" said Ginny after they had walked several feet in silence.

"Hmm?" Hermione answered.

"Has Jack or Will spoke to you about their meetings with Professor Dumbledore?" asked Ginny.

Hermione frowned as she thought.

"No, I don't believe they have," said Hermione as the girls turned a corner.

"I think something is going on and they aren't telling us," said Ginny, sticking her hand into her robe pocket.

"I know, I've been most curious to how things have been going with trying to find how to return them home," said Hermione.

Ginny attempted to hide the sudden flash of disappointment from Hermione by turning her head to glance at a portrait of a wind swept meadow and a pair of young girls randomly picking flowers.

"I asked Professor McGonagall what she knew and was informed that I need to spend my time worrying about my Headgirl duties and not of the business of the Professors," said Hermione sourly.

The girls walked several seconds more in silence as they came to the top of a set of stairs.

"Part of me doesn't want him to go," Ginny finally admitted, stopping at the head of the stairs. Hermione turned to look up at her from a few steps down.

"I know," said Hermione gently.

"Is that wrong of me?" Ginny asked.

Hermione stared up at her silently for a few seconds.

"No, it's not wrong," she answered. "Come on, otherwise they will start to wonder where we have gotten to," said Hermione, giving Ginny a sad smile.

"Which they?" Ginny asked.

Hermione's smile turned into a cheeky grin as she turned to continue down the stairs. "All four of them."

Ginny stared down at the bushy haired girl before hurrying down the stairs to catch up, "Hermione! You naughty girl!" Ginny laughed.

"I know," Hermione giggled in return.

Both girls locked arms as they hurried on their way to the main hall.

Floating through a wall on his way to upset the desks of a near by classroom and hopefully set Filch into a raving fit, Peeves was just in time to see the two Gryffindor females laughing as they raced down the hallway.

"Oi! Watch it you!" Peeves shouted.

The girls paid him no heed as they hurried along. With a frown Peeves huffed and crossed his arms over his chest as he slowly began to rotate until he was floating upside down.

"Women," he grumbled to himself, "Crazy they all are, the lot of them. Even the miniature ones."


	15. Crossing Blades

Pirates from Potions – fifteen

Crossing Blades -

Dinner could be considered strained at best. Jack leaned against the table and smiled happily as Lavender and Parvati asked him a string of questions. He grinned devilishly as the girls clung to his every answer. Hermione would occasionally look over at him before rolling her eyes in disgust and return to her meal. Ginny glanced up from her plate to find Harry sitting across from the table, watching her. Their eyes made contact and Harry smiled before looking down to stab a bite of chicken. Ginny grinned, her gaze traveling over his shoulder. Through the crowd of students Ginny's eyes found another pair staring coldly at her. Draco Malfoy sat along side his Slytherin classmates drinking from his goblet. Ginny could almost imagine the daggers being sent her way before he was forced to turn and answer a question from Pansy Parkinson. Ginny's attention was brought back to the table by the sound of Jack's voice.

". . . and then they made me their chief."

"May I have your attention please," called Professor McGonagall as she rapped on her wine glass.

The hall grew quiet and the students turned their attention to the head table as their Headmaster stood.

"Once you are finished with your meal, please file out of the hall. We will shortly begin the dueling demonstration, so kindly to be provided by Captain Jack Sparrow and Mr. William Turner," announced Professor Dumbledore from the head table.

Students turned to stare at the pirates. Jack grinned cockily at the mass of onlookers. Will's eyes darted around before returning to rest on Ginny.

Conversation picked up again as the students stood and made their way out of the dining hall to wait in the large foyer. Will rose quickly to his feet as Ginny stood. Harry and Ron scowled before turning to head towards the large doors of the main hall.

"I will see you when everyone returns?" Will asked hopefully.

"I will be here," said Ginny, dropping her napkin onto her plate and smiling up at Will.

Will nodded and glanced at Harry and Ron before turning to smile down at her.

"Come lad, we should speak to Dumbledore before this begins," said Jack, clapping Will on the shoulder. Will snuck a glimpse at Jack before nodding to Ginny as she was forced to move towards the doors by the flow of students.

"Come on," Ron grumbled as he waited for Ginny and Hermione near the entrance. Harry stood just beyond the doors; his arms crossed before him while he looked around at the crowd of students as the three approached him.

"Harry! Hey, Harry!" Colin Creevey called, he and his younger brother, Dennis, pushed their way through the thick group of students waiting in the entry hall.

Ginny had one last glance of Will walking towards the head table as the large doors closed.

"You going to take him?" Colin asked excitedly as he approached.

"Bet you can," Dennis said, smiling brightly as he bobbed excitedly on his feet.

Harry cast a wary glance at Ginny before turning to the Creevey brothers. "I never said I was going to duel," he said carefully.

Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan, who had been standing close by, turned to join in on the conversation.

"You have to," piped up Dennis.

"Remember Lockhart's dueling demonstration our second year?" asked Dean, with a smirk. Seamus snorted.

"You mean that embarrassing display? Remember him dropping his wand?" said Seamus, mocking Lockhart's fumbling.

"I wasn't here," said Dennis wistfully, watching the two older boys.

"Really now," Hermione huffed.

Ginny turned and looked out at the filled Entrance Hall. It appeared that the entire student body had decided to remain for the demonstration. Ginny wandered away from the group as Seamus went on about Harry facing off against Draco. The last thing she wanted to do at the moment was relive any more details of her first year. Ginny weaved her way through the chattering students looking for a quiet spot to wait.

For several minutes Ginny wandered aimlessly, catching bits of conversation in the noisy crowd.

"I love his beaded beard," one girl giggled.

"I love the way he swaggers," another whispered loudly. Ginny shook her head and moved on.

A few minutes later Ginny leaned up against a stone wall and waited for the doors of the Great Hall to open once more. She glanced over her shoulder at the armor beside her as it creaked and shifted position before she went back to staring at the floor. The noise level in the room had steadily grown over time as the students chattered happily.

"I've heard of a broom that is supposed to be faster than the Firebolt, un-catchable really, the Quicksilver. It's said to have a shiny silver tip to mark it, all very new, top of the line."

Ginny frowned, trying to ignore Crabbe speaking as he came to a halt on the other side of the armor.

"There's no real broom that can match the Firebolt," Malfoy scoffed.

"The Quicksilver is a real broom," said Crabbe.

"No, no it's not," argued Malfoy.

"Yes, it is, I've seen it," Crabbe argued back.

Ginny chanced a glimpse out of the corner of her eye and saw Goyle standing beside Crabbe, nodding his head in dumb agreement.

"You've seen it?" demanded Malfoy with growing aggravation.

"Yes," Crabbe said proudly with a single nod of his head. Goyle silently turned his head to look back and forth between the two.

"You've actually seen a broom with a Quicksilver logo on the tip, that's supposed to be faster than the Firebolt, and so new that even my father hasn't heard about it?" asked Draco, wrinkling his nose in aggravation.

"No," answered Crabbe, his stance deflating.

"No," Draco mocked.

"But I have seen a broom that looked like it had a silver tip," said Crabbe, feeling encouraged again.

"Oh, and no broom that's not faster than the Firebolt could possibly have a silver tip therefore couldn't possibly be any other broom than this Quicksilver. Is that what you're saying?" Draco snapped.

"No," nodded Crabbe. Goyle scratched his head in utter confusion.

"Like I said, there's no _real _broom that can match the Firebolt," Draco scoffed, looking his two friends up and down.

Ginny rolled her eyes heavenwardand moved away from the conversation.

* * *

"Ginny!"

Ginny looked around to find Harry, Ron and Hermione moving around a group of students who paused in their conversation to stare before quickly turning back, their heads coming closely together to hurriedly talk.

"There you are," said Harry, coming to a stop next to her.

"Wondered where you got off to," said Ron, glancing around the room.

"The doors should be opening soon," said Hermione nervously. Ron frowned down at her before sneaking a glance at Harry. Ginny couldn't help but feel her ire rise slightly.

A sudden hush fell over the mass of students, drawing Ginny's attention away. The doors to the Great Hall slowly opened again to show Professor Dumbledore standing at the entrance, smiling at everyone.

"If you are ready, file in and we shall begin," said Dumbledore, turning to walk further into the Great Hall.

Ginny felt pressure on her elbow and looked down to see Harry's hand, nudging her along.

"Coming?" he asked as students began to gather and walk into the Great Hall.

Ginny nodded, feeling a warm tingle travel up her arm.

"Yeah."

Once through the doorway Ginny glanced around. The main hall was vacant of all tables and chairs, leaving behind a bare stone floor. Along one wall was a long rack of swords, all gleaming in the flickering lights of the wall sconces. The enchanted ceiling mimicked the fading evening sky as a light dusting of stars began to appear.

"We have decided to allow the students to try their hand at traditional sword fighting," said Professor Dumbledore, waving his hand to indicate the sword rack. "But first we shall have a demonstration in the fine art done by Captain Sparrow."

There was a light smattering of applause as Jack gave a bow, touching his fingertips to his forehead in a sweeping gesture before straightening again. His thumb grazed over the pummel of his own sword on his hip as he looked out over the crowd.

"Fear not, for we have charmed all of the swords so there will be no need to worry of injuries," said Professor Dumbledore. Professor Flitwick nodded excitedly, stepping up to stand by the Headmaster.

"That doesn't give invitation to act reckless and irresponsibly," added Professor McGonagall. Dumbledore smiled mildly, his eyes belying the amusement he held inside.

"Thank you, Professor McGonagall," Dumbledore said. "If you would. . . Captain Sparrow."

Professor Dumbledore motioned for Jack to step to the center of the room.

"Ahh, yes, thank you," Jack said, stepping forward. "Right then, let's get started, shall we?"

"Perhaps you should demonstrate with someone of your equal," Dumbledore suggested politely.

"Right you are," Jack said, looking around and catching Will's gaze. Will made to join Jack when Professor Snape brushed past him. Jack's grin broadened and took on a dangerous edge as the Potions professor briskly walked over to the rack of swords and chose one.

Several Slytherins grinned and nodded in to each other. Draco looked especially pleased as he elbowed Crabbe and nodded towards their head of house.

Snape took a few moments, testing the weight of the sword he had chosen before putting it back and picking up another. Deciding this was the one he wanted, Snape turned and walked back to the center of the room, facing Jack with a cold, set expression.

"You think this wise?" Jack asked mockingly as he raised his sword.

"Crossing blades with a pirate? I think I'll manage," answered Snape, bringing his own sword up to meet Jack's.

Jack grinned darkly and pressed forward moving his sword swiftly to catch Professor Snape off guard. Snape blocked Jack's attack easily. Jack moved again, appearing to test Snape and his knowledge of the sword.

Ginny looked away from the duel, catching Will staring over at her. He smiled before returning his attention to the duel. Harry stepped forward, blocking out Ginny's view of Will. She glanced up at him, not knowing if he had done this on purpose as his attention was riveted on Snape and Jack.

For several minutes the pair moved fluidly around the large open space as the students watched in rapt interest. Jack slowly side stepped, appraising Snape from head to foot.

"You know what you're doing, I'll give you that," Jack complimented.

"Just get on with it," Snape growled, keeping a close eye on his opponent.

"Well then. . ." said Jack, moving his sword quickly.

Snape stepped back, raising his sword just in time to block. Jack made a noise somewhere between a grunt and a growl and attacked. Short, testing moves gave way to intense battle as the two men concentrated on each other.

The room was silent for several minutes save for the clash of steel as Jack pressed Snape further backwards towards the rack of swords. Jack jerked back as Snape swished his sword, slicing the air where Jack's throat would have been just seconds before.

"So reminiscent, this is," said Jack, twisting his sword and catching Snape off guard. Snape's own sword went flying out of his hand and clattered loudly against the stone floor. "I wonder," Jack said, holding his sword against Snape's chest as he gave a quick glance down and back up again, meeting the Professor's stare as the Potions master panted for breath. "Eunuch?"

Snape furiously glared at the pirate and opened his mouth to reply when Professor Dumbledore spoke loudly over him.

"Well done, well done. Thank you Captain Sparrow, and Professor Snape for that highly entertaining and most entrancing display."

Jack inclined his head slightly, eyeing the angry Potions professor with a mocking grin before turning and striding back to stand beside Will.

"Now," Professor Dumbledore called and clapped his hand together, "who would like to be the first to try their hand at it?" The Headmaster glanced around at all the curious faces. "Remember, the swords are enchanted, so no harm will come to you. Come now -- anyone?"

Ginny felt Harry tense beside her as Will stepped forward, flexing his hands over his sword, which hung in its scabbard at his hip. Many hands went up into the air. On the other side of Harry, Ron's fist shot high above his head.

"I'll do it!" called a voice from the crowd. Draco Malfoy sauntered up to stand before Will. "I have a bit of a score to settle," he said, sneering at the pirate.

Will's jaw clenched and his nose curled in distaste as the two stared each other down. Professor Dumbledore raised an eyebrow and turned to a harassed looking Professor Snape. The Slytherin Head glanced out at Draco before jerking his head in approval.

"Very well then," said Professor Dumbledore, inclining his head and gesturing towards the rack of swords. Will's eyes narrowed as Draco carefully chose his sword. Once he found one that was suitable, Draco turned and held the sword up, appraising it closely. There was a collective gasp by several of the Slytherin females as Draco swished the sword and twirled it into the air before bringing it back eye level. Draco's focus traveled from the length of the steel blade to stare at Will, a cocky grin grew on the Slytherin boy's face.

Ginny felt her jaw clench as her hand subconsciously grazed her robe pocket, feeling the slender wood of her wand through the fabric; she balled her hand into a fist.

Draco strode to a halt a few feet away from the pirate and took what the students recognized as the dueling ready stance.

"Scared?" asked Draco.

Ginny felt Harry's arm jerk in response as he stood next to her.

Will didn't answer, instead he moved forward and struck quickly. Draco dodged, deflecting the unexpected blow at the last second. A smug smile played across Draco's face as he fought back.

"My father always taught that a Malfoy should be prepared for anything and be well trained in all the fine arts," said Draco, moving his sword to strike. Will easily blocked and moved as Draco swung his sword around.

"Your father apparently forgot to teach you manners," said Will, side stepping to avoid Draco's newest blow. Malfoy sneered and increased his aggressive attack.

Ginny glanced over to Jack as he stood with his arms crossed, closely watching the pair duel. Snape stood a few feet away on the other side of Professor Dumbledore, looking very sour.

"So, how was the littlest Weasley? Being a Muggle, I'm sure you don't mind her filth," Draco taunted.

Ginny felt a numbing jolt shoot through her. Harry plunged his hand into his robe pocket, his eyes blazing in fury and made to step forward, at the same time Ron snarled and balled his hand into a fist, looking ready to pummel Draco; both would have succeeded had it not been for Hermione grabbing a hold of them by the arm, hissing with her own anger. A few Slytherins chuckled in amusement.

"I'm gonna -- " Neville threatened from somewhere behind Ginny, as Dean and Seamus held him back, both casting dirty looks at Draco.

Ginny's head spun around to look back out at the duel as Will growled. Beyond them, Professor McGonagall was sternly talking to Professor Snape.

"You will not impugn her honor again!" raged Will.

Will assaulted Draco mercilessly in a continuous stream of blows, giving the younger boy almost no time to counter. Will's face was set in fierce concentration as he stepped forward, easily deflecting Malfoy's attempts to strike back. Draco's arrogant confidence slipped as Will steadily forced the Slytherin to step back further. Draco's eyes darted around him as Will continued with lightening speed, almost knocking Malfoy off his feet with a particularly hard blow. Will's grin was almost sinister in nature as Draco stumbled backwards towards a knot of Slytherins. In a flash Draco reached into his robes and whipped out his wand, hurtling a spell that caused Will's head to jerk back as he was spun sideways.

Ginny's hand flew up to stifle a shriek. There was an outraged cry from the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs alike as the Slytherins sniggered. Jack's arms dropped and his hand gripped the pummel of his sword.

"He cheated!" pointed Neville.

"Slytherin," Seamus spat.

Dean grunted and nodded in agreement.

"I told you Salazar was a pirate," said Luna Lovegood to Bion Alderley who shook his head, trying to see through the crowd to the duel.

Draco stood, panting, with his wand still raised. Will's hand flew up to his cheek as he remained bent.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Professor McGonagall screeched, glaring at Professor Snape before turning back. Jack took a menacing step forward, slowly sliding his sword from its scabbard.

"Settle down everyone," Professor Dumbledore powerfully commanded.

"NO!" Will barked.

All became quiet as Will straightened. He took his hand away from his cheekbone to reveal a thin gash that slowly trickled bright red blood. Will glanced down at the blood on his hand for a moment before glaring back at Malfoy.

"You ignored the rules of engagement," Will growled, he swiped at his cheek once more.

"Win at any cost," Draco whispered mockingly.

"Mr. Turner, perhaps you should have Madam Pomfrey tend to that," suggested Professor McGonagall.

Will ignored her, staring darkly at Draco. Slowly he raised his sword again and nodded to Draco's wand.

"Put it away," he said in a dangerously low voice.

"I think I won't," said Draco.

Suddenly, Draco's wand flew out of his grasp and sailed into the waiting hand of Professor Dumbledore.

"The swords are charmed. . ." said Professor Dumbledore calmly with a slight nod of his head, his voice was tinged with stern anger. "Continue."

Ginny's heart pounded in her chest as she watched the two men fight to best each other. She didn't realize she was clutching Harry's arm until she felt his hand cover hers and gently squeeze it.

Will spun, swinging his leg out to kick Draco's feet out from beneath him. Draco fell; his sword skidding to a halt a few feet away. Will stood quickly and took the last remaining steps forward to close the distance between him and his opponent. Will towered over Draco, his sword tip pressed against the younger boy's throat, though no damage was caused by the enchanted blade.

"Never speak of her that way again."

Will's harsh whisper reverberated off of the ancient stone walls of the otherwise silent hall. Draco's eyes widened, staring at the treacherous looking pirate glaring down at him. He swallowed hard, casting his eyes around in search of help.

"That will do, Mr. Turner," Professor Dumbledore spoke quietly. "Miss Weasley, would you be so kind as to escort Mr. Turner to the hospital wing?"

Ginny nodded, stepping forward out of the crowd. Will gave Draco one last disgusted glance as he sheathed his sword and turned towards Ginny.

Draco angrily jerked his arms out of the grasp of the few Slytherins that were assisting him up from the floor. He scowled heavily as he tugged his robes into place. Ginny cast Draco a scathing look. Her attention was drawn back to Will as he reached up to wipe at his wound with the back of his hand.

"Let's get you to the hospital wing," Ginny said gently, taking Will by the elbow.

The crowd of students silently parted, watching the pair as they made their way towards the hall doors. Ginny glimpsed Ron and Harry, putting their heads together, looking furious. Before she exited the room she caught sight of Jack stepping over to speak to Professor Dumbledore, his expression set. Professor McGonagall was talking animatedly to Professor Snape as the doors to the Great Hall closed behind them.


	16. A Change in the Winds

Rounding the stairs to the hospital wing, Will swiped at his cheek again, staring down darkly at the smear of blood on his hand.

"Does it hurt too much?" Ginny asked worriedly, reaching into her pocket and offering Will a plain-white handkerchief.

"I have had worse," Will muttered, he took the kerchief and pressed it to the wound.

"That . . . that vile – loathsome -- evil little cockroach!" Ginny blurted, kicking the base of a stone column in a burst of anger.

A portrait of an elderly witch doing needle point jumped and scolded,_ "Honestly!"_, while a portrait of a kindly looking wizard with an abnormally large nose chided, "_Temper my dear girl, temper"_. Ginny paid them no mind as she briskly walked the remainder of the way down the hall and reached for the door of the hospital wing, only to have Will take the handle first and pull the door open. He stared down at her wide eyed in surprise. Ginny ducked her head and shrugged apologetically, stepping through the threshold. Will half-grinned behind the edge of the kerchief and followed.

The length of the hospital wing was filled with empty beds covered in crisp-white linens. Walking down the long aisle, Ginny glanced over to one bed in particular; she had a sudden flash of memory of a time that felt like the distant past. Ginny stared at the empty bed, now filled with the memory of a thirteen year old Harry, looking almost horror struck as he opened a get well card she had taken extra care to make for him. She recalled working so very hard on that card to make sure it was extra nice; she had even gone so far as to bewitch the card to sing with a special spell the twins had given her. Fred and George had sworn to her the card would play a soothing get well tune. "_Of course it will, Ginny! Harry's going to simply looove this card_!" She had vowed to get even with Fred and George after that and soon repaid them for their _kindness_ with their first taste of her now infamous Bat-Boogey Hex.

"Can I help you?"

Ginny blinked, and the vision vanished, leaving behind only the echoes of memories still in the back of her mind. She found herself staring at an empty bed once more and realized she was over half way down the hospital wing with Madam Pomfrey walking out the office. Will stepped forward and pulled aside the handkerchief to show a thin slice on his high cheek bone. Madam Pomfrey took one quick glance at the wound and led Will to the nearest bed to sit while she rushed about gathering supplies, all the while making tutting sounds.

"I knew something like this would come about, I just knew it! I tried to tell him that it would be unadvisable, but he didn't listen," Madam Pomfrey grumbled, not realizing her voice was loud enough to carry.

Ginny walked around the side of the bed and stood back as Madam Pomfrey hurried over with a mortar and pestle and some bits of cloth.

"How did it happen?" Madam Pomfrey demanded, she went back to the cabinet and retrieved a few jars from a shelf.

"He used that stick of his," Will answered, taking the handkerchief away from his cheek and glancing at it before putting it back to his bleeding wound once more.

"Keep that against you," Madam Pomfrey ordered, setting the items down on a tray at the foot of the bed.

Ginny sank down on the bed across from Will and watched.

"Though I do not know who this _he_ is. I can only assume that you mean he used his wand?" asked Madam Pomfrey.

"It was Draco Malfoy," Ginny supplied.

Will glanced at Ginny before looking out of the corner of his eye to Madam Pomfrey; she hesitated for only a moment while opening a jar before continuing to pour the ingredients into the mortar.

"Now, if you would . . ." said Madam Pomfrey, reaching for Will's make shift bandage. "Ah, yes -- just as I thought. This will be easy enough to tend to." Madam Pomfrey placed the handkerchief back over the wound which had begun to slow in bleeding. Will automatically reached up and held the kerchief to his cheek.

Madam Pomfrey began to pour more herbs and other various items from different jars she had collected, into the mortar. Ginny watched the nurse uncork a bottle of aloe gel and add a small dollop; she glanced over to find Will staring at the floor, his gaze traveled up to meet hers.

Madam Pomfrey clanked the glass stopper back onto the bottle causing them both to glance up. She began to grind the ingredients in the mortar with a bit more force than necessary, at least in Ginny's opinion; but Ginny had the sense of mind to keep quiet, thinking that it was best the herbs in the bowl receive the brunt of Madam Pomfrey's apparent frustration than have it turned on herself.

Will watched warily while Madam Pomfrey set the pestle aside and picked up a small decanter of yellowish liquid. She held a strip of cloth to the mouth of the decanter and tipped it over. The nurse then ordered Will to remove the handkerchief so she could dab the cloth to his wound. Will cringed but held still as Madam Pomfrey tended to the injury.

Ginny watched sympathetically, her nose wrinkling as the pungent smell of the yellowish liquid reached her. Her prior burst of anger returned to slowly burn in the pit of her stomach. Draco Malfoy would pay dearly for this latest act, she would see to that. This wasn't the first time over the course of her years at Hogwarts that she'd crossed paths with the arrogant Slytherin; but if she could help it, she'd make sure the next thing she did to him would make her Bat Boogey Hex look like mere child's play in comparison.

Madam Pomfrey took another strip of cloth and folded it before slathering on a large bit of the poultice from the mortar. She pressed this cloth against Will's cheek and used magical medical tape to hold it in place. She wiped her hands on her apron and bent close to inspect her handy work. "Everything seems in order. Sit here for a bit so I can be sure that you don't have an allergic reaction to any of the ingredients," Madam Pomfrey ordered, turning to collect items to put away.

"Thank you, ma'am," said Will, nodding his head.

Madam Pomfrey's stern demeanor softened slightly. "You're welcome." She lightly patted Will's shoulder before walking towards the cabinet with the bottles and jars she had picked up.

"I am sorry that you had to miss the rest of the demonstration," said Will, his voice low and quiet. Ginny could sense the edge of Will's anger tucked back for now.

"It's alright. I would have probably ended up expelled had I stayed," said Ginny with a shrug.

Will looked at her curiously and glimpsed to Madam Pomfrey as she returned to collect the remaining items on the tray. Madam Pomfrey glanced at Ginny and pursed her lips, clearly wanting to say something but deciding to hold her tongue.

Ominous clouds could be seen through the open windows of the hospital wing. A gust of wind blew the starch white curtains carrying with it a paper plane. It swirled and twirled lazily until it arrived before Madam Pomfrey, where it stopped and hovered.

Will watched in amazement as the nurse set the items in her hand back onto the tray and plucked the paper plane from mid air.

Madam Pomfrey's eyebrows rose while skimming over the page. She promptly folded the parchment and pocketed it. Without a word she picked up the mortal and pestle and took them into the other room. Will turned to Ginny, but she only shook her head and shrugged, knowing no more than him as to what was going on.

A thought struck Ginny. Will had reacted calmly to the sight of a piece of parchment simply floating in the air; as he seemed to have handled many of the oddities of Hogwarts these past few days. She realized how adaptable he had been to it all, being ripped from his home and familiar surroundings only to be thrust into an unknown world full of strange and wondrous things with no real knowledge of if, or when, he would be able to return home again. A sense of overwhelming guilt settled onto Ginny's shoulders. All this time she had been so selfish to think about herself and her silly whims, she never properly stopped to really think about exactly what both Will and Jack must be going through.

Madam Pomfrey returned with a cloth covered tray and set it down. "Captain Sparrow should be along in a moment. I'll simply wait for his arrival and be done with it at the same time," she said vaguely, picking up the last scraps left from tending to Will's wound.

"Be done with what, ma'am?" asked Will.

"I have been requested to obtain a vial of blood from both you and Captain Sparrow," Madam Pomfrey informed him. She glanced at his bandage before asking, "Are you feeling anything strange?"

Ginny swallowed, imagining that if it were her being asked that question, she'd be pointing out how absolutely everything about the entire experience was _strange._

Will shook his head. "I do feel a coolness . . . and a slight tingling."

Madam Pomfrey nodded approvingly. "That is to be expected. Let me know if there is anything else. I will be back out in a moment." She turned on her heels and returned to her office.

Several minutes stretched by. Ginny could hear the scratching of a quill on parchment coming from Madam Pomfrey's office. She felt at a loss for anything to say, the sudden guilt of realization eating away at her along with the simmering anger she held against Malfoy; so Ginny resigned herself to simply sit across from Will and keep him quiet company.

"I am fine, Ginny," said Will quietly, as to not bring attention from the nurse.

Surprised, Ginny looked up from the spot of flooring she had been starring at for the past few minutes; she hadn't believed herself to be so transparent. Moving to the edge of the bed, Will reached across and took her hand from her lap.

"It is but a mere scratch, really. Nothing to merit such concern."

The double doors of the hospital wing swung open widely. Ginny glanced beyond Will's shoulder to watch Captain Jack Sparrow swagger casually down the length of the hospital wing. Will allowed Ginny's hand slip out of his when, at the same moment, Madam Pomfrey walked out of her office. The nurse stopped dead in her tracks, looking startled as she watched the pirate's approach. Jack surveyed the room, reaching out to barely touch the end tray of one of the beds before pulling his hand back as he made is way down the aisle.

"Ah, good eve fair maid," said Jack, with a sweeping hand gesture as he took in his surroundings.

Madam Pomfrey stared incredulously. A flicker of a grin teased the corner of Ginny's mouth. The stark white bandage seemed to gleam off of Will's cheek. Jack arrived at their side in short time.

"Ah! Sweet Ginny! So I see you are tendin' to our dear William," said Jack with a grin, he slyly glanced over at the nurse, who seemed to be slow in recovering herself.

"You were able to find your way through the castle and to the hospital wing, all by yourself?" asked Will, looking beyond Jack and finding no escort.

"You've seemed to have forgotten one important thing mate . . ." said Jack, holding up an index finger to mark his point.

"You're Captain Jack Sparrow?" Ginny found herself cutting in.

Jack took a deep breath, about to continue, and paused as if thrown off. He glanced at Ginny with a tilt of his head. After a beat, a crooked grin grew and he nodded. "Aye, too right you are."

Madam Pomfrey sniffed, coming to her senses, she bustled over and uncovered the tray at the foot of the bed, displaying an odd metal instrument of sorts, none the likes that Ginny had ever seen, and two small, glass vials. Jack's eyes widened and the corners of his mouth turned down into a frown.

"I don't be believin' I like the looks of that contraption," said Jack, eyeing the instrument warily. Will also started at the tray with uncertainty.

"Nonsense," scoffed Madam Pomfrey, opening a small jar and rubbing a square of cloth over the top of the creamy contents. "Now sit right down and this will be over in a moment. Unless you wish me to do it the Muggle way, which will be far more painful. Now, if you would -- your sleeve."

Jack sat down quickly, forcing Will to make room for him on the hospital bed and hastened to roll up his sleeve. Jack flashed a wary smile at the nurse and Ginny's eye was drawn to the glint of candlelight reflected off of his few golden teeth.

Madam Pomfrey made quick work of rubbing the cream into the crook of Jack's elbow. She then took the odd metal instrument and attached the vial to the end of it. The pointed end, she pressed into the spot of skin she had just cleaned on Jack's arm.

Jack's eyes widened as he watched the vial at the end of the instrument begin to fill with his bright red blood.

"See, not painful at all," said Madam Pomfrey, straightening and stepping back to the tray to remove the vial of Jack's blood and properly label it.

"Excuse me, but why, exactly, do they want out blood?" asked Will.

The three sat expectantly, waiting for the nurse to answer.

"I was not given complete details on the matter. I was only requested to obtain a vial of blood from each of you as soon as possible and then to personally deliver them to Professor Snape," said Madam Pomfrey, setting down her quill and carefully pocketing the first vial of blood, then preparing the instrument for the next empty vial. "Now, Captain Sparrow, you are free to go. Miss Weasley, you as well, there is no point in you being here any longer."

Will turned to Ginny before looking back at the nurse again. "She cannot stay?"

Madam Pomfrey clucked her tongue and attached the empty vial to the end of the instrument. "Your sleeve, please." She stood back and pointedly looked at Jack, appearing to be waiting on him to rise and move out of her way.

Jack stood and smoothly side stepped out of her way, even going so far as to give her a slight bow.

"But, why can't I stay?" demanded Ginny.

"I want Mr. Turner to stay a bit longer, so that I can be sure that he doesn't have an allergic reaction. With the prior blood loss from his wound and with me now drawing a sample of blood, I also need to make sure that a restorative draught isn't necessary," said Madam Pomfrey, who now had a fresh square of cloth with cream on it in one hand, the ready instrument in another. "Now, no arguments. I will be sure he returns to the Gryffindor tower, in due time, once I am satisfied that he will be fine."

Ginny frowned, reluctant to leave but stood anyway, knowing she wouldn't win the argument with Madam Pomfrey.

"Ah, come now lass. Keep ol' Jack company," said Jack, offering his arm.

"I shall see you later, Ginny, upon my return," said Will, sounding as reluctant as Ginny felt.

Jack escorted Ginny along the ancient corridors which were quiet save for the distant rumble of thunder. They were well past curfew, but Ginny wasn't concerned with being found by a prefect.

The pair rounded a corner when Ginny stopped in her tracks and quickly pulled Jack behind her into a shadowed alcove. Jack, taken off guard, appeared highly pleased. He reached up and smoothed a curl of his moustache.

"Though I thought it'd be Hermione --" Jack began, but Ginny cut him off with a sharp wave of her hand.

"Shh!"

Deranged laughter could be heard not too far off, along with a horribly off tuned voice singing, ". . . marauding, embezzle, and even hijack. Drink up me hearties Yo-hooooooo!"

Along floated Peeves. Forgoing his usual jester cap and costume, he was fully decked out in pirate garb, from a tied bandana around his head and a large golden hoop in one ear, to an eye patch and ragged clothing. Even his feet were bare, though a greenish haze surrounded them.

Ginny stepped back, pressing her and Jack further against the curved wall of the alcove. Peeves floated past the pair, unaware of them hidden in the shadows. He made a large curving arch as he sang, Ginny held her breath, and he floated on through the opposite wall.

Ginny sighed heavily and felt Jack's chest rumble with a deep chuckle. Realizing how closely she was pressed against him, she stepped quickly away and out of the alcove.

"Sorry about that. The less we have to deal with Peeves, the easier our lives will be," said Ginny, walking down the hall once more.

"'Tis alright love. I dare say, I did enjoy it," said Jack, over another long rumble of thunder.

Ginny scoffed, but refused to rise to his bait.

"I am glad though, for the opportunity to speak with you alone," said Jack, taking a few large strides to be before her.

Ginny stopped in the middle of the dark hall and tilted her chin up to look at him.

"Jack, I don't think Hermione--"

This isn't about the lovely Hermione," Jack cut her off. Something about Jack's tone set unease in Ginny's mind.

"I've known Will for some time now, though I'm sure there are times where he dearly wishes our paths never crossed," said Jack with a fond grin. "I pride m'self on knowin' him quiet well. So much like his father he is . . . good man, good pirate." Jack stared down at Ginny, searching her eyes, as if probing into her soul. "I have only seen Will so deeply in love with but one person. . . ."

Ginny couldn't explain why her heart began to thump in her chest, or why her stomach dropped to her knees with an unsettling dread.

"That is, until now."

Ginny blinked, not sure what she had expected to hear. She felt her mind buzz and forced herself to concentrate on what Jack was saying.

"Will was heartbroken. I wasn't sure the lad would pull through. The open sea, she did much to heal his heart, but not completely." Jack laid a hand on Ginny's shoulder and caressed it with his thumb. "This experience – this place," Jack glanced around the hall of the castle, "has brought out somethin' in Will that I dare say I've never seen before. _You_ bring out somethin' in him." There was a gentle sincerity in Jack's voice as his eyes came back to her. "What the lad wants, I want for him. I may be a scurvy cad, but even I understand the pull of a man's heart for treasure. Be it silver n' gold – or that which isn't. But the bond they have – I know not how strong it still be, and I can not foretell the future we have laid before us once we return . . . if we return."

Ginny couldn't tell if Jack was encouraging something between Will and her, or if he was warning her of the love Will once had for Elizabeth.

"Jack, I'm – I'm not exactly sure what to say," Ginny confessed.

"You needn't say a thing, love. Had to be gettin' that off m'chest is all." Jack turned and walked down the hallway. "I do believe this castle is growin' on me. . . . Perhaps I should get m'self one of those sticks to wave around -- could come in useful," Jack said over his should with a grin.

* * *

Ginny entered the Gryffindor tower and out of habit glanced over to the fireplace, to what she had grown to know as Harry's favorite spot to sit and play wizard chess with Ron. And as always, Harry sat before the hearth, oblivious to the remainder of his surroundings as he stared into the crackling fire that staved off the autumn chill. A loud crack of thunder shook the window panes; a storm was clearly on its way.

"Oh, Captain Jack! There you are!" Lavender Brown walked over, smiling prettily. "I was so hoping you could tell me more about that interesting demonstration from earlier."

Jack gave Lavender an appreciative once over and slowly grinned. "Would be my pleasure, lass."

A loud, disdainful sniff came from not too far away, where Hermione sat at a table covered in books and parchment.

Harry glanced at Hermione, Ron followed suit. Both of them turned their attention towards the portrait entrance and stared at Ginny. Harry rose from his seat as she approached, offering her his favorite chair. Ginny caught Hermione's shrewd stare.

"How is Will?" Hermione asked, her voice growing slightly in volume to talk over the overly girlish laughter that came from the opposite corner of the room, where Lavender sat close to Captain Sparrow, hanging on his every word.

"Madam Pomfrey is watching him for now, but she says he will be fine," answered Ginny.

Another flash of lightening streaked across the sky then followed by a pause which felt as if the room was holding its breath, waiting for thunder to come. When it did, it was a low rumble that grew in such intensity that it caused several of the students sitting in the common room to glance out the window.

"Well, that's good," said Hermione, as the thunder finally began to ebb away.

"Would you like to sit down?" asked Harry.

Ginny went to sit, when he hastily snatched at a news paper atop the seat's cushion which he must have been reading before she had arrived. She caught a glimpse of a large photograph of the Dark Mark, hovering high above a small village along with the caption _Village of Kelby Attacked! _Harry crumpled the paper and held it behind his back, nodding to the now empty chair.

Ginny gazed up at him, noting the deep worry lines etched across his forehead, or the tense set of his lips.

Ron was rather churlish, casting Hermione several heated stares. With her head still tiled down, Hermione raised her eyes worriedly at the paper behind Harry's back, pointedly ignoring Ron, and connected her gaze with Ginny's for the briefest of a moment before returning her attention to her homework.

"We hadn't started a new game yet. How about a round of Gobstones?" Harry offered.

Ginny took in everything she saw, and what wasn't being said, she felt a great weight settle onto her chest.

"I'd like that," she answered.

"Really?" Harry brightened, "Hang on, I think Neville has them upstairs, let me go ask." He took off across the room, the paper still in his hand, towards the joint stairs that would split and lead to the boys' dormitories.

Another ring of laughter was followed by a gust of wind that beat against the windows of the tower. Jack leaned forward, whispering something into Lavender's ear.

There was a snap, with a muffled curse, Hermione held up her favorite maroon quill, its tip dangling, broken and useless. "Oh, I can't study like this, not with all that wind . . . and I'm not talking about the weather." She cast a scathing look towards Jack and Lavender. She collected the remainder of her books and parchment, still refusing to look at Ron. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight, Ginny . . . Ronald."

Ron cringed as Hermione made her way to the stairs. A few moments later Ron stood, grumbling something about going to bed. He threw a dark look towards the pirate, who paid him no mind as he seemed to have gathered a small crowd of Gryffindor females listening to his tales.

Harry returned, crossing paths with Ron as he made his way back to Ginny, minus the news paper, she noted.

"Where's he going?" Harry's asked, glancing over his shoulder at Ron's hunched form, stalking across the room."

"Bed," said Ginny.

"And, Hermione?"

"I think all the hot air," Ginny tilted her head towards Lavender, "was a bit too noisy for her, so she called it a night."

"Ah." Harry set the bag of Gobstones down on the table between the two chairs before the fireplace. "Still up for a match?" There was something about the way he said it that struck Ginny. A hopefulness that carried so much weight to it, thinly veiling a thread of something she couldn't quite grasp.

"You're going down, Potter," said Ginny. She knew it was the right thing to say, when so many around him tried to be cautious in how they spoke to him at times. His smiled became a touch more genuine as he settled in to the chair across from her.

"Not without a fight."

Ginny paused from untying the cord of the bag and glanced up at him, she had the feeling he wasn't talking about Gobstones.

"Well, come on," he encourage, nodding to the bag in her hands, giving no indication that anything was amiss.

Ginny relaxed, telling herself she was imagining things.

Another clap of thunder sounded, and the match began.


	17. Eurynome's Return

Eurynome's Return

Ginny awoke abruptly. She sat bolt upright in her four-poster bed, panting with fright and looking around in confusion. The alarm clock read four in the morning. Her dorm-mates were all in various stages of alertness, some rubbing their eyes, others looking baffled. Daphne Geller, whose bed was closest to the window, was standing beside it, glancing out at the pre-dawn sky with a puzzled expression.

"Did anyone else hear that?" she asked, over the long, low rumble of thunder.

Ginny couldn't understand why she'd been ripped from her sleep, but it was apparent that whatever it was that woke her, had wakened her dorm-mates as well.

"Oh my," gasped Daphne, stumbling back from the large window as it started to tremble. Outside, a squall began to grow in great intensity, becoming so loud that it drowned out the girls' cries of fear. They scrambled from their beds and darted to the furthest spot away from the window.

It was faint at first, almost indiscernible from the howl of the wind, but it became clearer with each passing second. A scream arose from the winds, feminine, primal, and enraged. The dorm door burst open, causing the sixth-year girls to jump, their own yelps of fright muted by the fierce howls and screams of the wind, which was now pounding on the windows so hard that they would surely explode at any moment.

Hermione stood at the door with a hand on the latch, in her nightgown and dressing robe, her bushy hair sleep-tousled, her eyes wide in fear. Behind her, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil were rushing down the stairwell. Hermione appeared to be shouting something, and waving for the girls in the dorm to join her. Without pause, Ginny's roommates rushed forward as Hermione stepped aside. Ginny kicked off her covers and grabbed for her dressing gown, unable to stuff her feet into her slippers quickly enough. Hermione hurried forward, her wand out, and grabbed Ginny's arm.

"Come on!" Hermione's voice was almost a whisper in battle with the continuous scream of the wind.

Ginny took two steps towards the door and stopped; she rushed back to her night stand and grabbed her wand. Just then, the violent wind and feral screaming stopped. Ginny froze. Her eyes were wide as she glanced to the window, which stood whole and silent. Beyond it, the early morning sky was filled with dark, fat storm clouds that seemed to almost glow. Ginny could hear Hermione's quickened breaths; she stood stock still, appearing to strain her hearing. From below frightened voices filtered up to them.

"What was that?" Ginny whispered. Hermione shook her head in answer, her eyes narrowing and her jaw slightly clenching as she appeared to think.

"Ginny!"

Both girls' whipped around to look at the doorway. Will's voice echoed up the stairwell along with raised voices, sounding to be in argument.

"Come on," said Hermione, heading once more to the stairs.

The common room was packed to the point people could barely move. Professor McGonagall was nowhere to be seen. Fifth and sixth year prefects were doing their duty in attempting to calm the frightened-looking first and second years that were huddled in one area. On the stair landing, near the girls' entrance, stood Will. Directly behind him were Harry and Ron in their pajamas, both looking fierce, as if irritated that Will had beaten them to the stairs. Off a short distance away, Jack finished buckling the belt to his scabbard, otherwise fully clothed, as was Will.

"What was that?" said one student from the crowd.

"It was horrid," said another.

"Quiet!" Hermione shouted, pushing her way down the stairs, her Head Girl's badge gleaming on her robe in the light of the wall sconces.

Will stuck close to Ginny as she followed Hermione, his finger tips barely brushing the inside of her upper arm, causing her to shiver. The crowd of students quieted down considerably. Hermione stood on tip toes, looking around the room, as if doing a mental count of everyone.

"Where's McGonagall?" said Ron, coming to a stop beside Hermione.

Before anyone had a chance to answer, the floor beneath them began to vibrate. People screamed as the entire castle began to quake. Dust and bits of old plaster fell over the students' heads. The rumbling increased as another scream filled the air, the same feral scream from earlier, full of vengeful fury. Even Jack, being well used to the sea's unstable waters, staggered and stumbled his way over to where the others stood. Ginny fell sideways and Will's grip instantly tightened on her arm to catch her. Her shoulder hit someone, and another pair of hands grabbed her other arm. She looked up to see Harry next to her, his face set in determination and concern and he gave her arm a reassuring squeeze. Another violent jolt caused the castle to tremble again and Will pulled Ginny closer to him as she swayed.

The crowd of students surged forward towards the portrait exit, despite Hermione's cries for order. Magically, as if preset for such emergency conditions, the portrait slid out of the way, and the opening rapidly widened enough to allow for a large number students to pass through all at once.

There was a set of massive explosions that further rocked the castle, barely heard over all the other chaos along with even more screams of fright as the Gryffindors pushed their way out of the common room and down the stairs.

"We have to get out of here!" Harry shouted.

"C'mon!" shouted Ron, grabbing a hold of Hermione's hand and tugging her towards the portrait.

Jack and Will stared at each other for a dark moment, both silently giving the barest of nod to the other. Jack handed Will his scabbard belt, which Will donned as they hurried to the exit.

They were the last to leave the Gryffindor tower, rushing down the grand staircase. Ghosts flew past at a blurring rate, armor turned their heads this way and that, trying to see what was going on. As they rounded the stairs to the front entrance, Peeves came rushing past, still in his pirate garb, his hands slapped together against his face as he screamed at the top of his lungs and went crashing through a wall. Ravenclaws, Slytherins, Hufflepuffs, and Gryffindors, alike, flocked to massive front doors of Hogwarts castle and spilled out onto the front lawn.

Harry led the group of six, pushing through the pandemonium. Once they reached out beyond the doors to the front of the eerily silent crowd, the reason for the silence was clear.

Professors raced around to the lake's edge. On the ground, next to a toppled cauldron and gutted fire, was a prone form. But that was to be registered by hardly anyone, with all eyes drawn to what was beyond it. A massive, churning wall of water rose high into the air from the center of the lake, glowing a sinister shade of pale green, its wavering light casting everything into strange, flickering shadows.

Harry's head jerked back, his eyes bulging.

Hermione gasped, her hand coming to her mouth.

Ron's jaw dropped; instinctively he stepped closer to Hermione as he stared up.

Ginny felt a weight of dread hit her so hard he knees almost gave way.

Jack and Will, both, staggered backwards.

All eyes were upwards.

A powerful, deep, and resounding voice came through just below the water's scream. Professor Dumbledore stood at the lake's edge, his wand pointing out. Professor McGonagall and Madam Pince knelt beside the fallen person. Professors, just inside the doors, attempted to keep the frantic students under control.

Ginny felt Will's grip on her arm again, his fingers digging into her flesh.

As one, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Will, and Jack rushed forward towards the lake. It seemed to have broken the sudden spell over the students that quickly followed. They were several feet away from the lake when the tremors and howling wind died down. Professor Dumbledore turned, seeming to register them, but moved his attention to the ground. Professor McGonagall and Madam Pince gently rolled the person over.

Professor Snape, his greasy hair half-covering his pale face and hooked nose, lay unconscious before them. His forehead was bleeding from the deep, long gash across it. The front of his robes was splashed with a thick, bluish white potion. More of the same potion lay spilled out of the cauldron and covered the ground.

The wall of water remained still and silent save for the strong, gusting wind.

"What was he thinking?" asked Professor McGonagall, pulling a tartan kerchief from her pocket and firmly pressing it against Snape's wound.

Professor Dumbledore knelt beside the cauldron and reached down. When he held up his hand again, he revealed two empty vials on his open palm.

It was Ginny's turn to gasp, looking between Will and Jack. Jack's brows rose, looking down at Dumbledore's palm. Will's face blanched.

"Please move!" demanded Madam Pomfrey, pushing past the crowd of students who remained a few feet back, just barely contained by the other professors. She dropped down to Snape's side and instantly began tending to him. After looking at his wound, Madam Pomfrey ripped opened a doctor's case that she had brought with her. She uncorked a wide mouthed jar and pulled out a thick, brown, gelatinous blob that she then placed onto his forehead. It instantly molded over the wound. She glanced at the two vials in Dumbledore's hand and then to the cauldron. "I need him brought to the hospital wing."

Professor Dumbledore flicked his wand, and a gurney magically appeared. Madams Pince and Pomfrey levitated Professor Snape onto the gurney, and hurried after him as it floated rapidly towards the castle, their dressing gowns whipping in the wind.

Professor McGongall moved to Dumbledore's side as he calmly stood studying the water. She looked at his palm, taking one of the empty vials. "What is all this, Albus?"

Those within ear shot hushed and strained to listen.

"It appears Severus was onto something and in a bit of a rush to see it to its completion." Professor Dumbledore indicated to the cauldron.

Students began to cry out in shock and horror. Ginny looked up at the same time that Professor Dumbledore turned around to face the lake.

Eyes appeared in the towering wall of water. Beautiful eyes that looked out over all, surveying them. A face soon followed, it was delicate and stunning to behold. The face frowned and its eyes narrowed.

"Eurynome." Hermione's frightened whisper came out in a rush of air, as if the very breath pulled from her lungs.

"It was my blood? My blood that caused this?" Will demanded, stepping forward looking back and forth between the massive wall of glowing water, and Dumbledore's hand. His face cast in flickering shadows of pale green light.

"The blood of a pirate – or pirates, as it were," said Jack, ironically, and frowned. His dark eyes watched the water as if weighing a decision.

"_Return."_ The voice that surged forth from the great wall of water washed over the crowd and reverberated off of the castle to echo back like a tide returning to the sea.

Flocks of birds burst from the tree tops of the Forbidden Forest and took flight to find refuge. Students moved as one lump, taking several retreating steps back to the castle, and the professors made to regain a semblance of order. The wall steadily moved closer to the edge of the churning lake. Students were in a panic, some pushing closer to see, while others scrambled to move as far away as possible. Professors, caught between trying to control the students and stare, horror-struck, at the wall of water, were at a loss for control.

Ginny's heart pounded hard in her chest, standing with her fists clenched around her wand, feeling useless. She absently took a few steps away from the crowd, closer to Will, her mind was humming to the point she had difficulty with clear thoughts.

"_Return!"_ Eurynome spoke again. This time, the ground violently quaked beneath their feet.

Professor Dumbledore raised his wand high, and began to chant a spell in a language Ginny did not recognize.

A sequence of events happened simultaneously with the first half of the spell uttered from Dumbledore's mouth.

Will spun on his heels, grasping Ginny's hand. "Ginny."

A shockwave shot forth from the wall, knocking Professor Dumbledore back through the air. His body doubled and his arms cast out as he crashed back to the earth, several feet away. Professor McGonagall, along with the other students, staggered, some falling. She quickly got to her feet and rushed to his side.

The face had disappeared from the shimmering wall of water. At the base, a large opening appeared. Where all around Hogwarts was the dark of a stormy pre-dawn with a churning green lake, beyond the massive portal, the sky was bright, blue, and calm. There, on the peaceful oceans, was a vast ship with black sails.

"The Black Pearl," Jack breathed out in awe, stepping forward to stand beside Will and Ginny.

The water between the lake's edge and the opening to Eurynome's wall was as smooth as glass.

"Ginny!" shouted Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

All of Hogwarts watched the chaos and confusion. Professor Dumbledore stirred slightly while McGonagall bent over him. Harry and Ron, with Hermione a step behind, rushed forward, only to come crashing into an invisible barrier a several feet away from where Ginny stood.

The squall picked once more. Trees bent from the force of the winds. Thunder crashed from the clouds above. Students ran for the shelter of Hogwarts. But, within the small area between the lakes edge and the invisible barrier, all was calm.

"Ginny," said Will again, his voice tender, his eyes were hopeful, bearing his soul. He grasped her hand in both his, gently stroking the back of it with his thumb.

Beyond Jack, Will, and Ginny, Harry and Ron pounded uselessly against the barrier; throwing curses at it that bounced back lamely. Hermione stood back, tears streaming down her face, a hand over her mouth; her shoulders shook with her sobs.

"Ginny!" Ron shrieked, almost hysterically, kicking and clawing at the unyielding barrier.

"Ginny – No!" Harry's voice was pain filled panic as he punched the barrier furiously.

Will gently took Ginny's chin, turning her back to look at him. Her eyes were wide and her breathing came in short, shallow bursts. She stood, rooted in fear, her heart pounding wildly in her chest, holding her wand in a white knuckled grip.

"We have to go, lad!" said Jack as the ground trembled beneath their feet.

"I should have – what I mean is --" Will began.

"_Return . . ." _Eurynome's beguiling voice whispered like a gentle breeze.

"I love you, Ginny," said Will.

Ginny sucked in a sharp breath. Her heart lurched in her chest and her mind spun.

"Come back with me. Return with me to the Black Pearl."


	18. Choices

Choices –

"Please, come with me," plead Will, caressing her cheek with his calloused hand.

"I -- I can't --," Ginny gasped, her mind reeling.

"Breathe, lass," said Jack, calmly.

It was unimaginably surreal. To be surrounded by complete anarchy, unable to think clearly--much less breathe-- and to stand in the middle of it all, inside an eerily calm center, with the heady scent of salty ocean and a man pledging his love for her, asking for her follow him into the unknown.

Professor Dumbledore, with the aid of Professors McGonagall and Vector, slowly got to his feet.

"No, Ginny! Please, no!" Harry pounded on the invisible barrier with his fists.

Hermione rushed forward and pressed her palms flat against the barrier, her eyes wide and frightened, her hair whipped in the gusting wind.

Ron's eyes brimmed with tears that spilled unabashed down his cheeks, continuing his fruitless fight to get to his sister.

"Will, we must go now," said Jack.

"Please, let me take you away from it all. I will keep you safe," said Will, imploringly.

Ginny glanced back once more. Behind her, Hermione, Ron, and Harry stood, refusing to stop their attempts to break through to her.

She blinked, and memories flashed through her mind's eye.

Her first ride on a 'borrowed' broom. Facing Malfoy as he insulted Harry in Borgin and Burkes. Her mother's warm hugs. Her father's delighted expression as he marveled over a Muggle plug. Neville trying so desperately not to step on her toes at the Yule Ball. Harry's laughter. The vast loneliness of her first year. Catching the snitch under Cho's nose. Ron and Hermione's bickering. Sirius's smile. Fred and George making her laugh until her sides hurt. Harry dragging Cedric's body from the Maze. The heart clenching fear of almost losing her father. Harry, kneeling before her in the Chamber, telling her it was all going to be alright.

"I can't," said Ginny.

"Ginny --" began Will.

"I'm sorry." Ginny attempted to put on a brave face, though her watery smile was pained.

"So, this is where your heart truly lies?" asked Will, glancing beyond her shoulder.

"My place is here, by his side."

Ginny watched the hurt coursing over Will, the play of emotions on his face as he tried to accept her answer. Behind them, she could still hear Harry and Ron shouting.

"Come, lad." Jack sympathetically squeezed Will's shoulder. "Ginny, luv, it was an honor." Jack glanced over to Hermione, his expression becoming bittersweet, then turned and strode closer to the edge of the lake.

Will's grip on Ginny's hand increased. He stroked her jaw line with his thumb, staring at her one last time. Slowly, he leaned in and tilted his head. Ginny's eyelids fluttered closed and tears escaped the corners of her eyes. Will brushed her cheek with his lips, letting them linger for several extended seconds. He nuzzled against her, and inhaled deeply. "Remember me."

Ginny choked back a sob, trying hard to hold herself together.

Will's smiled sadly as he took a step back away from Ginny, still holding her hand.

"Will," Jack called once more, standing on the threshold of the portal, his hand resting on the pommel of his sword.

Will let Ginny's fingers slip from his grasp. The moment contact was lost, there was a sudden, chilling change in the air pressure around Ginny and she gasped. Her night robe billowed and hair whirled around with the gusting wind

Hermione yelped and staggered, her hands thrusting forward, pushing on thin air. Harry and Ron fell face first onto the ground and scrambled to their feet.

Will stopped at the threshold and Jack clapped him on the shoulder. Will glanced down and sideways, as if to look back, but stopped himself. Ginny watched Will square his shoulders and hold his head high. Within two strides, he was gone.

Harry and Ron rushed forward and came to a skidding halt at Ginny's side.

Jack turned with a roughish grin to look out Hogwarts, his eyes finally coming to rest on Ginny, Hermione, Harry, and Ron.

Dumbledore, with Professors McGonagall and Vector supporting him, slowly made his way over.

Jack gave a slight bow, his hand extending behind him with a grand flourish. "May you always remember this as the d---"

He was cut off in mid sentence as his hand grazed the portals opening, and was fluidly absorbed away.

Eurynome's beautiful eyes reappeared. Then the glowing wall fell like rain back into the lake.

A massive clap of thunder crashed overhead, and the skies finally let loose with fat drops of water splashed down to earth.

Ginny was pulled into her brother's arms. He said nothing. She felt him trembling as he pressed his cheek against hers. She held onto him just as tightly and sighed, resting her forehead on his shoulder.

"Oh, Ginny!" cried Hermione.

Ron firmly kissed Ginny on the forehead and turned to face Hermione.

Her hair was plastered to her head and her dressing robes hung heavy and soaked, but she paid not heed as she rushed forward, almost shouldering Ron out of the way to throw her arms around Ginny.

Dumbledore, with the support of a conjured cane, nodded for the other professors to finish escorting students back to their houses.

Hermione beamed happily through her tears, taking a step back to look over Ginny to make sure she was alright.

Ginny could feel his eyes on her, as she had from the moment Jack had disappeared. Her heart thudded in her chest and she turned to face him.

Harry stood before her, rain drops flattening his usually untidy hair and splattering his glasses, trailing down to drip off his chin.

"You stayed," he said simply, his chest rising and falling with quick breaths.

Ginny nodded in answer.

"Why?" he asked.

Ginny was taken aback by his question; though she wasn't sure what she had expected would happen. She raised her chin higher and answered.

"This is where I belong. With my family and my friends. I belong here, where my heart lies . . . with you."

Harry swallowed hard. He reached out, moving a wet chuck of her hair off of her cheek and tucked it behind her ear.

"You stayed," he said again, as if by saying it, he was reminding himself that it was real.

"I stayed," said Ginny.

Harry smiled, as if a great weight had been lifted and quickly embraced her, holding her tightly against him. Ginny closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, oblivious to the rain that continued to fall.

"I think this calls for a round of hot chocolate, and if Madam Pomfrey has her say, a dose of pepper-up potion for all," said Professor Dumbledore. Professor McGonagall had arrived at his side again, looking over the students worriedly.

Harry reluctantly let Ginny go, but immediately laced his fingers with hers, and gently squeezed her hand. Ginny felt herself going slightly light-headed at the smile he gave her. Ron draped his arm around Ginny's shoulder, kissing her on the temple, his other hand clasped around Hermione's, as the group made their way through the rain, back towards the front doors of Hogwarts.

* * *

Several Months Later

The sky was bright and warm and the air was filled with the smells of late spring as Ginny reclined back against a great oak that grew several yards away from the lake. The sun reflected off of the gentle waves, like glittering diamonds.

"Hi," said Harry. He dropped down beside her and took a bite of a large golden apple.

"Hi," said Ginny, smilingly happily, "I thought you were going to stay late today?"

"Flitwick said with it being such a nice day and how we'd done so well, he was ending class early," said Harry, reaching over and lacing his fingers with Ginny's.

He held up the apple and inclined his head in offer. Ginny smiled and took a bite. Harry grinned, and leaned in to kiss her.

In Ginny's mind, the sweetest apple couldn't compare with Harry's kiss. And no matter how often she received them, or took them, as it were, every kiss was as wonderful as the first.

"Ron and Hermione?" asked Ginny, swallowing.

Harry tilted his head back towards the castle. "Bickering, when I left the tower."

Ginny snorted. "You know they only do that now so they can make up."

Harry grinned and shook his head. He brought their clasped hands up to rest on his thigh as he stared out over the lake.

"Dumbledore's informers say Voldemort's on the move," said Harry, quietly.

Ginny sighed, reaching up to caress his shoulder.

"Do you regret it? Not going?" Harry asked, glancing over at her.

For months Ginny had waited, wondering if he would ever question her decision, knowing that the Death Eaters' attacks were becoming more frequent, sensing that the end was near, when Harry would have to face Voldemort. No one was safe, everyone was at risk.

"No," Ginny answered simply. He studied her closely, and her smile softened. "I love you."

She didn't need to say more.

The tender kiss that Harry gave her, took her breath away.

"I love you," he whispered against her lips and a sense of wholeness and rightness washed over her.

A beautiful echoing song interrupted them. Both turned to see a golden phoenix with long pearl white plumage swoop down and neatly land beside Ginny. The phoenix stared at her fixedly. Ginny felt Harry's grip on her hand tighten. Neither dared move. Slowly, it raised its head, and cried again, a powerful and resounding call. It gracefully took flight once more, leaving behind a small package tied with string, and an accompanying envelope. As it arched high in the air, a faint rainbow appeared and faded slowly away.

Ginny turned a surprised gaze to Harry, who only shook his head in wide eyed in amazement.

Ginny picked up the envelope, setting the package on her lap. She pulled out the parchment and turned the note so that Harry could read along.

_Miss Weasley,_

_For generations, a precious package has been passed down, from father to son. Each with the duty to protect it with their life, to keep it safe, and then continue the tradition of handing it on. By wonderful fate, the grandson of William and Elizabeth Turner was a wizard, and a brilliant one at that. It was from then on, the package was kept securely stored in Gringotts. Each father passed along the story to his son, of a special duty that they were entrusted with, and that, one day, they too must pass that responsibility to their own son -- until such day as the package was to be delivered, and their duty fulfilled._

_It came to be my husband that the package was entrusted to, along with the knowledge that, finally, the day was near that he would hand it over, to its rightful owner -- You, Miss Weasley. _

_Unfortunately, several months ago, my husband was lost in the ongoing struggle against The Dark Lord, when Death Eaters attacked the village of Kelby. He was a noble and honorable man, and one of the finest Aurors, whose bravery saved several lives that night. Of course, I am biased. I loved my dear Weatherby. I am sure you would have liked him too. He was deeply proud to know, that it was he, who would finally complete the mission that his fathers before him set out to do. With Weatherby's death, the responsibility was passed along to our very young son, James. _

_It is my honor, on behalf of my son, my late husband, and their forefathers, that I am able see this to its completion. _

_Sincerely, _

_Mrs. Joanne Norrington Turner_

Ginny stared at the letter, reading it for a second time, somehow believing her eyes had deceived her. The package was from Will. She glanced over it, reading again that the grandson of William and Elizabeth Turner had been a wizard. Ginny's smile was melancholy. Though she missed him, Ginny was happy to know that, in the end, Will was once again able to claim the love of his youth.

Harry wrapped an arm around her waste and gently rubbed her side.

Ginny set the note aside, and unwrapped the package before her. Her fingers trembled as she lifted an aged envelope sealed in brittle, faded wax. A small box, the size of her palm, remained on her lap

The wax seal crumbled beneath the pressure of her thumb. She pulled out a single page of yellowed parchment.

_Open the box, please. -- _The top of the note read.

Ginny gingerly picked up the box and gently raised the lid. All the air left Ginny's lungs in a single whoosh. She heard Harry exhale heavily in surprise. Inside, upon rich red-velvet laid a single black pearl attached to a delicate silver chain. She held the chain up and the black pearl gleamed in the sunlight. Gently, she cupped the pearl in the palm of her hand, feeling its solid weight as she turned back to the letter.

_Dearest Ginny,_

_My bones will have long turned to dust by the time that this letter reaches your hands. Know that I have thought of you fondly, every day._

_Upon our return to the Black Pearl we discovered that we had only been gone over an hour's time. _

_Anna Maria was in a fit of rage, unable to locate us, as shown by the stinging red welt left on the side of Jack's face._

_I will not deny, my heart deeply ached without you. It was then that Jack decided to set sail and, months later, dropped anchor along the shores of Pukapuka. It was there, through a series of events and adventures that are best left lost to history, I obtained this very special black pearl. Wear it always, Ginny, and no harm shall befall you._

_It was upon our return to Port Royal that my path crossed again with Elizabeth. She had not married Norrington, as you and I discussed, Ginny. Without going into drawn-out detail, Elizabeth and I married. I know you would be happy for us._

_As I write this, I am sitting in the gardens of my home, watching my first son, William, crawl in pursuit of a caterpillar. Elizabeth is expecting our second child within a matter of a month's time. _

_You will forever be in my heart, Ginny. I miss you greatly, but I know that this is right, and as it should be. _

_Harry loves you and will protect you. It is with him, you belong. _

_I know we shall never see each other again, but, until my last breath is spent, I will remember you. _

_Eternally, _

_William_

Harry gently ran the back of his finger down her cheek, chasing away a tear.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Ginny carefully refolded the letter. The silver chain in her hand swayed and caught the sunlight.

"Would you like help with that?" Harry offered.

"You don't mind?" asked Ginny, looking back between the black pearl in her palm and Harry.

"No. I don't fault him for loving you. I quite understand it, actually," said Harry, smiling warmly. There was no hint of jealousy, only sincerity.

Harry took the chain from Ginny as she pulled her hair up, and draped it around her neck, slipping the clasp into place.

"Did you feel that?" asked Harry, looking at her in surprise.

The magic that radiated from the pearl, the moment the clasp was secured, felt ancient and powerful.

"Yeah," she answered, staring down at the warm glow of the peal resting between her breasts.

"Hermione is going to want to research as soon as she hears about it," said Harry, getting to his feet. He tossed the rest of the apple out into the lake, where it was quickly picked up by the giant squid, before it had a chance to sink.

"Think we should go to Dumbledore?" Ginny asked, accepting Harry's proffered hand.

"We should," said Harry, wrapping his arms around Ginny's waist and pulling her close, "Later."

* * *

After exhaustive research that brought up very little, an extremely frustrated Hermione had to concede to the fact that the library had no real answers to the mysteries of the Isle of Danger known as Pukapuka, or to Ginny's magical black pearl. Will's words rang true; the story apparently lost to history.

Professor Dumbledore had taken a close look at the gift. His subtle smile and bright twinkle in his eye gave away nothing, if anything, that he might have known, or guessed of its real importance. He reassured them that the pearl was, indeed, safe, and that Ginny was very fortunate to have such a wonderful possession.

The true worth of William's gift would finally be known, that summer. While out one evening, as the sun was preparing to set on what had been a pleasant day, there was an attack by several Death Eaters. It was learned later that the intent was to murder Ginny and Hermione, to provoke Harry into reckless behavior, causing him to lash out heedlessly, in the hopes it would bring his end as well.

Two Death Eaters apparated just a few feet away from the front door of a local shop in Hogsmeade as Ginny and Hermione were exiting. Before either could react, the Death Eaters were ready, and the first killing curse was already fired.

The jet of green light flew at a blurring speed but never connected with its target, instead, it disappeared into nothingness. The masked Death Eater who had cast the spell, gave a strangled half-cry and then erupted into a spray of salt water. His clothing fell into a crumpled wet heap on the ground. The other Death Eater, so shocked by the demise of his comrade, disappareted a split second later.

Without pause or proper thought, the women instinctively apparated back to the Burrow, as they had been instructed over and over again, if danger should arise.

Ginny's heart hammered in her chest and she gasped for breath, falling to her knees just outside of the old white gate of the Burrow's front garden.

Hermione cried out in alarm and rushed to her.

"I felt him," whispered Ginny, her hand pressed over her chest, the hard lump of the black pearl pushing into her palm. "I felt Will."

Hermione placed her hand on Ginny's cheek and stared into her eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," whispered Ginny, nodding slightly.

"Ginny! Hermione!"

Harry and Ron tore around the Burrow, apparently hearing Hermione's cry from the back garden.

"What is going on?"

"Are you alright?"

Harry dropped down before Ginny, and grasped her by the shoulders, examining her carefully with worried eyes.

Ginny launched herself forward and threw her arms around Harry's neck. "I love you."

Harry hugged her tightly. "I love you too," he said, perplexed.

"What happened? Ron demanded, scanning around them, holding his wand firmly as if ready to hex anything that moved.

Hermione shook her head and stood. "Let's go inside and we'll tell you."

"You sure you're alright?" Harry asked, helping Ginny to her feet.

Ginny looked around the familiar and comforting surroundings of the Burrow, feeling a sense of home, so deep, it was unlike anything she'd ever experienced before. She turned back to Harry and took his hand. "I'm fine."

"C'mon," Hermione urged gently, leading them to the front door, where Mrs. Weasley had hurried out to see what was going on.

Just beyond the horizon, opposite of the setting sun, the full moon had begun to rise.


	19. Alternate Choices

Alternate Choices –

_Author's note: I couldn't stop myself from thinking of how it would be, at that pivotal moment in time, when Ginny finally chose either Harry or William. My imagination went in both directions, thinking of possible endings. As either choice became more elaborate, I simply couldn't put one aside for the other. What can I say? I want a happy ending for everyone. So, here is what would have happened, if Ginny had chosen the other._

_Thank you for your generous feedback. But most of all, thank you for taking time out of your lives to read my story. It is the highest compliment to know that someone finds my work to be worth their attention._

_Enjoy._

* * *

"Please, come with me," plead Will, caressing her cheek with his calloused hand. 

"I -- I can't --," Ginny gasped, her mind reeling.

"Breathe, lass," said Jack, calmly.

It was unimaginably surreal. To be surrounded by complete anarchy, unable to think clearly, much less breathe, and to stand in the middle of it all inside an eerie calm center, with the heady scent of salty ocean and a man pledging his love for her, asking for her follow him into the unknown.

"No, Ginny! Please, no!" Harry pounded on the invisible barrier with his fists.

Hermione rushed forward and pressed her palms flat against the barrier, her eyes wide and frightened, her hair whipped in the gusting wind.

Ron's eyes brimmed with tears that spilled unabashed down his cheeks, continuing his fruitless fight to get to his sister.

"Will, we must go now," said Jack.

"Please, let me take you away from it all. I will keep you safe," said Will, imploringly.

Ginny glanced back once more. Behind her, Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood, refusing to stop their attempts to break through to her.

Professor Dumbledore, with the aid of Professors McGonagall and Vector, slowly got to his feet.

She blinked, and memories flashed through her mind's eye.

Her first ride on a 'borrowed' broom. Facing Malfoy as he insulted Harry in Borgin and Burkes. Her mother's warm hugs. Her father's delighted expression as he marveled over a Muggle plug. Neville trying so desperately not to step on her toes at the Yule Ball. Harry's laughter. The vast loneliness of her first year. Catching the snitch under Cho's nose. Ron and Hermione's bickering. Sirius's smile. Fred and George making her laugh until her sides hurt. Harry dragging Cedric's body from the maze. The heart clenching fear of almost losing her father. Harry, kneeling before her in the Chamber, telling her it was all going to be alright.

The answer came to her with vivid clarity.

She turned back to look at Will, feeling her heart give a painfully nervous jolt of excitement. She held his gaze, and gave a slight nod.

Will's face broke into a beaming smile. He quickly ducked his head, pressing his lips firmly against hers. Ginny's mind swam, feeling a rush of dizziness. Will pulled away just as quickly and looked around.

Professor Dumbledore was making his way over, leaning on a conjured cane. Professor McGonagall hovered close to him, her eyes darting between all that was going outside of the barrier and that within.

"Will! Now!" Jack shouted in a gruff voice.

"We must hurry," said Will, pulling on Ginny's hand.

"GINNY !" screamed Harry, pummeling his fists against the barrier.

"GINNY -- NO!" shrieked Ron, kicking and clawing to try and get through.

Hermione pounded uselessly with her fist against the invisible force field. "Ginny, please!"

Ginny closed her eyes and blocked them all out, for with every cry she heard it shot a razor sharp pain through her chest. She hurried forward across the smooth surface of the water, clinging tightly to Will's hand.

Jack looked back with a crooked grin. He took a step forward, into the portal, and fluidly vanished.

Ginny didn't look back, only forward. Will turned to glance at her with a reassuring smile and stepped through the threshold, pulling her with him. The last thing she remembered of the moment was a blinding white light and the echoing cries of those she was leaving behind ringing in her head.

* * *

The ship gently swayed with the ocean's current, something she had slowly grown accustomed to, and found comforting, almost like the gentle rocking of a mother's arms. Beyond the dirty panes of glass of the captain's quarters the night's sky was clear and the stars shown with breath taking clarity. 

Ginny inhaled deeply, relishing the intoxicating sea air. She turned to a small writing desk, where several freshly written pages of parchment sat. Flexing her fingers, she picked up the quill once again, to finish the task she had begun days earlier. From a perch near the windows, a small white owl sat, cocking her head sideways to stare at her mistress.

"You did well, Aesa," said Ginny, dipping the quill into the ink well. The owl gave a tired hoot, and ruffled her feathers before settling back down.

It was while at Tortuga, restocking provisions for their ship that Ginny came upon a strange shop that most of the inhabitants, drunken or otherwise, ignored. This was a sign to Ginny, that the darkened and dusty doorway was special. Will had told her that this was the first time he'd ever noticed the blackened door, with its oddly engraved symbols running around the edge of it, off in the corner of an otherwise busy street.

Taking Will's hand, they opened the door, a small bell chimed above their heads.

The shop was small, dark, and dusty. The outer walls were lined with shelves upon shelves of boxes and jars of strange items.

"Is it wise to be here?" Will had whispered in her ear.

Ginny squeezed his hand and nodded, she couldn't believe her good fortune in finding a magical shop.

An old, wizened looking witch, stood behind a counter, wearing a color shawl draped over her hunched shoulders. She eyed them carefully as they walked around.

Ginny approached the counter and began ticking off a list of items from memory, of things that she could use.

The old witch smiled, showing large gaps of missing teeth.

There was a moment when Ginny paused, fearful that they couldn't make payment but the witch reassured Ginny that the gold Will offered was suitable enough. As the couple turned to leave, the witch stopped them. She had them stay while she shuffled behind the curtained doorway. When she returned, she carried a tiny white owl in her opened palms.

"_This is for you child. She needs a good home, and freedom to spread her wings. Something I dare say she doesn't receive here with me."_

Ginny tried to refuse such a gift, but the old witch would hear none of it, pushing the owl into Ginny's arms.

"_You tend to her well. When you return to Tortuga, come back and visit old Metis."_

At times, it struck Ginny that it had been over a year since that fateful night, when she returned to the Black Pearl with Will. After rushing through the portal, they fell hard onto the floor of the Captain's quarters just as the door burst open and a glowering Ana Maria stomped in. Ginny couldn't help but grin, recalling Ana Maria's rage, not truly noticing Ginny's presence as she stormed across the cabin and proceeded to roughly slap Jack across the face before launching into a tirade about looking for him just over an hour, putting the entire crew to the task of searching him out and to find him right back where she had left him. Jack took it all in stride, looking properly shamed until Ana Maria had lost her head of steam, and then told her the long tale of how he had come to disappear, and the adventure he and Will had been on. That set off another fit from Ana Maria with the same speech about cursed treasure and learning their lesson. Suffice to say, it was several hours before the red mark of Ana Maria's hand faded from his cheek, and several more weeks of Jack treading lightly, before the dark skinned beauty's temper faded.

There was a light rap at the door and Will poked his head into the ship's cabin. The smile on his face caused a deep sense of warmth to spread through Ginny's tired limbs.

"We are to set anchor soon," he said, walking to her side.

"I will be done shortly," said Ginny, adding a few more words to the bottom of the letter.

"Are you sure you wish to do this?" asked Will.

Ginny carefully signed her name and set down the quill. She raised the parchment and gently blew on the ink. "I am very sure."

Will leaned down, lightly kissing Ginny on the temple. "The alternate ship will be awaiting our arrival; we do not risk taking the Pearl to harbor. I shall return when we are ready to board."

Will turned to go, but Ginny caught his hand. He glanced back as she raised his palm to her cheek and nuzzled against it. Will smiled softly, caressing her.

"Thank you, Will," said Ginny.

"You are welcome," said Will, trailing his finger along her jaw, which sent tiny electrical jolts up Ginny's spine.

She watched Will close the door and she turned back to the desk.

Though Ginny normally wore slacks and tops of Ana Maria's, (which the female pirate was only too happy to share, once she learned Ginny's secrets and the fact that the witch could transfigure bits of leather and torn cloth into suitable clothing) for this night, she wore a traveling gown commonly worn by the women of the time. She charmed the dress to appear to be fashioned with a corset beneath, but was free of the wretched device. Within the many folds of the emerald green dress, Ginny had constructed a hidden pocket.

She pulled her wand out of this pocket and stared at it, her only link to the life she'd left behind. She didn't allow herself to fall into memories and wasted no time tapping her wand against the stack of papers. They seamlessly fused together to create a long roll that quickly wrapped itself up tightly.

Ginny held a stick of red wax over a candle's open flame, which was securely mounted onto the desk. She allowed a thick, fat drop of wax to fall onto the roll of parchment. Quickly, before it had time to cool, Ginny picked up an insignia stamp and firmly pressed it against the melted wax. When she pulled it away, a perfect impression was left behind, that of a sparking wand crossed with a pirate's blade. Across the very bottom of the seal was a small, sleeping dragon.

Will had taken great care to carve the design for over a month, during the long nights at sea while the two of them talked. Once he had finished, Ginny used her magic to transfigure the end of the stamp into solid metal, leaving the elaborately carved handle still made of wood. It was now her most prized possession from this time, this place, her new home.

Setting the stamp aside, Ginny began a series of protective spells over the parchment and wax seal. It took such deep concentration and power on her part, that she was exhausted by time there was another light tap on the door.

"Ginny," said Will, "It is time."

* * *

It was the wee hours of the morning by the time they arrived at port. Ginny kept her wand out, beneath her cloak; the letter secured in a large velvet pouch to with Ginny had tied the strings tightly to her belt and kept a firm grip upon her lap. No one spoke as Will and Ginny climbed inside an awaiting carriage, the driver of whom was closely watching all around the misty fog with narrowed eyes. 

Tired as she was, Ginny dared not fall asleep, knowing that neither Will nor the driver could find the exact location of the place in which she sought. Nothing was familiar to her, but there was a deep sense of purpose and direction within her, and she allowed herself to trust in that as a guide.

By the bright light of the full moon, Ginny could see the sign above the door. She indicated to Will, who pulled on a cord that was attached to the jacket of the driver, instead of a bell, to try and be as quiet as possible and avoid attention. The carriage rolled to a stop and Will climbed out, looking around before helping Ginny down. There, before her, was a sign that hung over freshly painted door of the Leaky Cauldron.

Will was reluctant to allow Ginny to go in alone, but she had already discussed with him, at length, that this was something she had to do on her own, and she knew she'd be perfectly safe within Diagon Alley. She could see by his expression in the moonlight that he still wished to argue with her, but held his tongue.

Ginny reached up on tip toe as Will bent forward and she gently kissed his lips. "I will return shortly. I promise."

Will stared down at her, clearly concerned. For a moment, Ginny feared he would change his mind and insist on following her, but finally, Will nodded, caressing her cheek once more before allowing his hand to fall to the pummel of his sword.

Ginny flashed a sweet smile and made her way to the door of the Leaky Cauldron. The inside was dimly lit by half melted candles flickering from the center of rough hewn, wooden tables. There were but a few wizards about, for such late an hour, drinking from their tankards of ale. A few eyed her cautiously, but none bothered her as she walked purposefully across the room. A bartender glanced up from polishing off the bar top. Ginny looked him straight in his one eye and gave a courteous nod, but otherwise did not pause as she wended around tables to the back door which would lead out to a small court yard, holding the velvet bag, and its contents, tightly against her, hidden beneath her cloak.

-o-

The streets of Diagon Alley were quiet and peaceful. Ginny had such an intense sense of home, with familiar surroundings that time hadn't changed from the future she'd left behind, that it brought a painful ache deep inside the pit of her stomach. She had to remind herself that this was the past, that there would be no Harry, Hermione, and Ron sitting at a table eating ice-cream sundaes and laughing over there, where Florean Fortescue's Parlor would one day be.

Gringotts stood out like a white beacon in the moonlight, looking the same as she had always remembered it. One either side of the large white doors, stood two goblins, watching her closely as she approached. Without word, they opened the door and allowed her entrance.

The floor of Gringotts glowed richly by the light of thousands of flickering candles. Her footsteps echoed as she approached a desk, where a goblin sat, bent over a large register, his nose splattered with flecks of ink as he scribbled away with a quill.

"Glomhasp, please." Ginny's hushed tones felt like a shout in the surrounding quiet.

"Ginvera, I presume?" said the goblin, setting his quill down and staring up at her. His voice was startlingly deep and Ginny was caught off guard for a moment.

"Yes," she answered, noting that the remainder of the front lobby was empty, though she knew better than to believe that this goblin was the only one about.

"No surname given on your notes, nor now?" asked the goblin, studying her intently with his beady black eyes.

"Glomhasp, I presume?" she asked, wishing to give as little information as possible to this goblin, or any other.

"I am," the goblin answered. "You are on time, as your owl delivered posts said you would. Though I do find all this rather curious. Not unheard of, but curious."

"I'm sorry, then, that your curiosity will not be sated this night." Ginny's back straightened and her chin tilted higher, prepared to dig her heels in to see what needed to be done, what must be done, without giving too much away to those that need not be told.

Glomhasp grinned, something Ginny was sure was a rare occasion, and laced his abnormally long fingers together over the register and leaned forward.

"Very well then. I shall be assisting you, personally. You can be rest assured, Miss Ginevra, that my son, and his sons after that, shall see this task to the finish. Your item will be secure, with only I and my son having the knowledge of what needs to be done. Now, do you have payment?" Glomhasp indicated to a chair that magically appeared next to her.

Ginny sat, carefully placing the velvet bag on her lap. Using her wand, she released the spell that bound the ties and opened the draw strings. From within the bag, Ginny pulled out a small box that was adorned with heavily worked gold and encrusted with pearls around the edge. Across its top were the etchings of the Goddess Eurynome in mother of pearl. Along the bottom edge of the box were ancient etchings in a language Ginny was not familiar with. Gently, Ginny sat the box on top of the desk, and sat back.

Glomhasp stared greedily at the box. He gingerly reached out a finger and barely touched it. "So, it is true. I dared not believe. Such a treasure, and to have fallen into Muggle hands. I can not imagine what possible mishap could have occurred had they dared to open it," he mused, looking over it carefully.

Ginny bit the inside of her lip and waited.

"Yes, yes. This shall suffice as payment," said Glomhasp. He waved his hand, and the box disappeared, leaving a faint vapor that quickly faded.

Ginny knew that the treasure she had presented was more than enough for payment, as she was sure Glomhasp knew as well. It was a priceless item that could have kept her family well tended to for generations to come. There was no possible way to do this, needing to ensure her name was lost to history, and it caused her many sleepless nights. It came to her one night, despite the lack of money; her family had always been rich in happiness, with great love and support that no pile of galleons could bring.

Ginny shrewdly watched Glomhasp and waited.

"Shall we head to the vault?" asked Glomhasp, giving the hint of what Ginny presumed was his attempt at a smile, as he flashed a hint of pointed teeth.

Ginny gripped the scroll and stood. "Yes, please."

-o-

Ginny stepped out of the Leaky Cauldron and quietly closed the door behind her. A haze of fog had begun to roll in over the streets of London as the dark skies showed the first hint of lightening. She watched Will's back as he paced away from her. With the snap of the door's latch, he spun around.

"You're back!" said Will, in a loud whisper. He strode over to her, taking her hands and gripping them firmly. "Let us leave. We shall speak in the carriage."

Will listened as Ginny described speeding through cold, dank tunnels deep beneath Gringotts. She told him of a small vault that was guarded by a creature that Glomhasp had to get under control before she was allowed to exit the cart. She couldn't make out the monster's shape in the shadows but she could smell its putrid, sulfuric breath and feel its rumbling growl more than hear it. Ginny guessed that it was probably a dragon guarding the vault, but was unsure of which breed. Will blanched.

The carriage came to an abrupt stop and Will tensed, peeking through the covered curtains. Someone shouted in an authoritative voice and hurried footsteps could be heard.

"Search the carriage!"

Ginny reacted instinctively. She pulled out her wand, and without hesitation, rapped it roughly on the top of Will's head. He whipped around and looked at her in surprise as he reached up to touch the top of his head; all the while, fading from view.

"Sit still, make no sound and you won't be seen," Ginny said in a hushed whisper.

She felt Will squeeze her hand and heard him gasp, apparently realizing he was transparent.

"Shh."

The carriage door was opened by a jovial looking man with plain brown hair pulled back by a simple bit of white cording; he wore a naval military uniform. He held up a candle lit lamp and glanced in. On the opposite side of the carriage, the other door opened by another man in a military uniform, this gentleman being plumper than his fellow solider, having not much neck to him and a distinctive chin.

"Good morn, miss. We apologize for the disturbance, but orders have been dispatched by Commodore Norrington, of the British Fleet, to be on alert and search. A tip was given that a wanted pirate was due to arrive in London," said the first solider.

"But I am on my way out of London, sir," said Ginny, keeping her eyes down. Through her calm facade, she held her wand tightly hidden under her cloak.

"Right – Yes, well," said first solider, stumbling over his words.

"It isn't safe for a lady to be traveling out at this hour of the morning," said the second solider.

"Family emergency," said Ginny, feeling Will shift as the second solider stuck his head in further to glance around. "As you can see, I harbor no pirates in my carriage or otherwise."

"All the same, we have to check," said the second solider.

"She doesn't look like the sort to be up with the likes of Sparrow," said the first solider with a chuckle. "Besides, it was only a rumor that he would be about."

The second solider scowled and the first quickly lost his grin.

"This is neither the time nor the place to speak so openly. It was because of that attitude that we lost our position in Port Royal, Murtogg!"

"I thought it was because of that barmaid over at the --" Murtogg was silenced quickly by the second solider swatting at him from across the carriage.

"Gentlemen, please!" said Ginny, leaning forward and casting her hand out, fearful that one of them might bump into Will.

"I – I'm so sorry, miss," said Murtogg, looking abashed.

"My apologies," said the other solider, taking off his hat.

"Quite alright, Mr. . . I'm sorry I do not know your name," said Ginny, hoping that switching topics might move things along.

"Mullroy, miss."

"Mullroy," repeated Ginny, smiling demurely.

Something in her tone made Mullroy stand a bit straighter and grin proudly. Murtogg glanced between Ginny and the soldier, Mullroy and then clearned his throat, startling Mullroy.

Right then, off you go miss. Safe trip and all," said Mullroy, clearing his throat and struggling not to look embarrassed.

"G'bye, miss," said Murtogg. With a slight nod of his head, he shut the carriage door.

"Clear!" Mullroy shouted, shutting the door.

Ginny held her breath, daring not move, and waited. The carriage jostled to a start, and they were off again. Neither spoke for several long minutes, but Will took Ginny's hand, and squeezed it tightly.

"We shall have to use the alternate plan." Will's voice was but a faint whisper directly against Ginny's ear, but the caress of his breath against her flesh was enough to cause Ginny to feel instantly hot. A flush flooded up her neck and stained her cheeks. Her eyes lids fluttered and for one powerful moment, she lost awareness of her surroundings. His scent filled her nostrils as she breathed deep and her heart tripped over itself with the dizzying emotions that swept over her.

She cleared her throat and nodded before she reached up to tug sharply on the cord three times, paused, then tugged three times more. Within a few seconds, the carriage made an abrupt turn and they were steadily on their way to a secondary boat, waiting a distance away.

-o-

It had been agreed between Will, Ginny, and Jack that the less that knew of Ginny's gifts, the better. So, though the crew thought it odd that Jack sent orders that everyone was to be below deck until further orders; they did not question their captain.

The moon lit deck of the Black Pearl was eerily quite and empty, save for three people standing watch.

Jack Sparrow paced several steps away before swinging around to return starboard. Ana Maria, with her raven waves of hair pulled back in a long plait, leaned against the ships edge, looking carefully out over the water with a spy glass. Mr. Gibbs narrowed his eyes, and started hard at a spot of sea, lowering his whittling stick and sliding a small knife back into its sheath.

"Cap'n," whispered Gibbs.

Ana Maria turned to glance out where Gibbs had indicated with a jerk of his head as Jack approached.

A slight ripple against the current of water was the only indication that anything was outside of normal. But, within a matter of seconds, a small boat shimmered into view. Will glanced around cautiously, steering with the rudder. Ginny glanced up to the ship, pocketing her wand away.

Jack, Ana Maria, and Gibbs made quick work of helping Ginny and Will aboard. The small boat was banished with a wave of Ginny's wand.

"Welcome back, Miss Ginevra – Will," said Gibbs, smiling in an almost fatherly manner, for a pirate. "If'n you'll excuse me. I'll go see to the men, and have them back up and ready to make way to set sail on you command, Cap'n."

"It went well?" asked Ana Maria.

"Yes," answered Ginny.

Ana Maria gave a shadowed smile and moved across the deck to prepare to hoist the anchor.

Will laid a gentle hand on the small of Ginny's back. It was a subconscious gesture, but one that Ginny found brought her a greater sense of security than anything that could have ever been spoken.

"Well, luv," said Jack as the crew of men filtered up onto deck and quickly went about their duty, "Where to next?"

Ginny glanced up at Will and he smiled encouragingly down at her with inquisitive eyes.

"Wherever the wind takes us," said Ginny, beaming happily.

"You heard the lady! Move you scabrous dogs!" barked Jack, walking away towards the helm of the ship to take the wheel. He turned back to Ginny and Will and roguishly winked.

The crew began to call out to each other, though not as loudly as normal, as they prepared the Black Pearl to leave.

Will slipped his arms around Ginny, and pulled her closer to him. As the men rushed about, Will slowly lowered his head and tenderly pressed his lips against hers.

Ginny felt all of the air rush out of her lungs as he kissed her. She held on to his coat sleeves for fear of her knees going weak. Slowly he ended the kiss and moved to gently nuzzle her temple.

"I love you, Ginny," he whispered.

Ginny smiled happily, slipping her arms around his waist, "And I love you."

* * *

Professor Dumbledore twitched his wrist, causing the sleeve of his dark blue robes to fall down his arm as he moved around the large wooden desk. There was a half an empty period left before his next class of first years was due to arrive. With a flick of his wand, the chalk board at the head of the room began to write out the day's lesson on how to transfigure a match into a needle. 

Outside the classroom windows, a bright, mid September sky could be seen, with a few fat, fluffy clouds floating by. It was a glimmering movement that caught his light blue eyes. Professor Dumbledore set aside his text book and curiously walked over and opened the window further. The sun reflected off of a gracefully swooping creature as it flew closer to the castle. Dumbledore stepped back as a golden phoenix with long pearl-white plumage flew into the classroom. He watched the phoenix swirl high above the vaulted ceiling before coming to land lightly on his desk. Gripped in its talons was a roll of old parchment.

"You have something for me?" asked Professor Dumbledore, stepping over to the desk.

The golden phoenix cocked its head to the side, causing the small tuft of pearl white feathers on the top of its head to bob. Dumbledore stood patiently as the phoenix assessed him. Finally the phoenix bowed its head low and took flight, leaving the scroll still on the desk.

Professor Dumbledore picked up the aged scroll and sat down behind his desk. His fingertips tingled from the powerful magic used to cast the many enchantments over the seamless roll of yellowed parchment with its faded and browned seal of wax affixed to it.

For several minutes he studied the scroll, staring at the emblem of a sparking wand crossed with a sword along with the tiny sleeping dragon beneath it. He did not recognize the symbol from anything of the many history books he'd studied over the years. He attempted a variety of different charms, to open the scroll, with no success.

Finally, it came to him, and he nodded in understanding. Dumbledore pulled a match from the box on his desk, and with a tap of his wand, transfigured it into a needle. The corner of his mouth quirked with the irony of today's lesson, and its new-found importance. Carefully, he pricked the side of his finger with the sharp needle, and instantly, a large droplet of blood formed. He held his hand inches above the old wax seal, and allowed the drop of blood to fall on it. The wax began to glow brightly as the blood was absorbed into the tiny cracks, turning vivid red and new.

The wax seal cracked of its own accord and fell in chunks onto the desk. The scroll began to peel at one end and unfurled before him.

Dumbledore lifted the parchment and began to read the gentle, curving words of a feminine hand.

As his eyes ran down the page, his brows furrowed and his prior curious expression became deeply grave.

"Ginevra. . ." Dumbledore muttered curiously. Removing his half-moon spectacles, he sat back against his chair, and stared at the profound letter in his hand. He sighed and tapped his finger against his spectacles.

From off in the distance, bells tolled, letting everyone know that classes were about to begin. Professor Dumbledore curled the scroll back up neatly, and stowed it away securely in one of the many deep pockets of his robes. He collected the bright red bits of wax and put them in another pocket just as the door of the transfiguration classroom opened and groups of Slytherin and Ravenclaw first years poured in.

As the last few students entered the room, Professor Dumbledore stood at the front of the desk, showing an exterior of pleasant serenity, while inside, his mind weighed heavily on what he just read and what he must do with the information given to him.

A lone Slytherin boy walked into the room, and promptly took his seat, not chattering as the other students were, but keeping to himself. Professor Dumbledore closely watched this boy, with his handsome, guarded face, and his shrouded eyes.

"Good afternoon, Tom," said Professor Dumbledore.

"Good Afternoon, Professor," said Tom Riddle, his voice neither rude nor polite. Instead the boy seemed to weigh exactly why it was that the Professor would want to say hello to him. Quickly, his eyes darted back down to his text book.

Professor Dumbledore's hand grazed over the scroll within his inner robe pocket and he studied the boy before him in a very new light.

"Today class, we shall practice how to turn a match into a needle. . . ."

* * *

"Hurry up! We don't want Ginny to be late!" called Molly Weasley, gripping Ginny's hand tightly as the Weasley family raced through the King's Cross station. 

"Well, how many times did we have to go back because Ron forgot something?" called George, several paces behind his mother, reaching to toss a small bag on top of the trolley Fred was pushing beside him.

"And whose ruddy fault is it my socks kept disappearing?" Ron shouted back, hurrying to keep up beside his father, who was leading the group.

"Ron!" chided Molly.

"Fred's" George answered.

"You're Fred!" said Fred.

"Oh come on you lot!" Molly snapped impatiently.

Ginny clutched to her mother's hand almost tripping as she tried to hurry along. She had been waiting for this moment since Bill had first gone off to Hogwarts, and thanks to all the delays, she was afraid of what sort of impression she would make to start her first year at Hogwarts by missing the train.

"Percy, Ron -- you first." said Molly as they came up to platform nine and three quarters.

Ginny watched her brothers disappear through the barrier. After glancing around to be sure no one was paying attention, Fred and George quickly followed.

"Come on sweetheart, it's time to go," said Arthur, pushing the trolley to the barrier.

"Here we go, dear," said Molly, giving Ginny's hand a gentle squeeze.

Ginny took a deep breath and rushed forward, along with Molly, through the barrier.

The first thing Ginny saw, after crossing through, was the enormous red engine of the Hogwarts Express, with its puffs of white smoke streaming from the stack. A large crowd of parents and students milled about on the platform, some handing over their luggage, while others caught up with friends they hadn't seen all summer.

Ginny looked around and found her brother, Percy, standing near-by, talking to a pretty blond-haired girl. Fred and George hurried to their friend, Lee Jordan. The three of them began talking and hauled their luggage towards the train.

Molly let go of Ginny's hand and turned to speak to Arthur, who had just handed over Ginny's trunk to one of the wizards working on the Hogwarts Express.

Ginny stepped up to stand beside Ron and tried to absorb all the excitement.

"Ready for your first year?" he asked, glancing down at her.

"Ron!" A boy shouted before she has a chance to answer.

Ginny turned in time to see the smiling face of a boy, with messy black hair and vivid green eyes behind round glasses, push a trolley away from the barrier. Behind him, a couple appeared, holding hands and smiling happily. The woman had beautiful, long red hair and eyes that matched those of her son's. The handsome man looked to be an older version of the boy as the child rushed up to them.

"Hiya Ron!" said the boy, who looked down at Ginny and smiled.

Ginny felt her stomach give a tiny lurch.

"Hiya Harry!" said Ron, touching Ginny's shoulder. "This is my little sister, Ginny."

Harry's smile broadened as he stuck out his hand, "Hello Ginny."

"You're the boy Ron's been talking about all summer. Poor Errol has been run ragged trying to keep up with all his posts," said Ginny, taking Harry's hand to shake. She couldn't help but notice how Harry's green eyes made her think of fresh pickled toads.

"James, Lily, how are you?" said Arthur Weasley, stepping over and extending his hand for James to shake.

"Just fine Arthur, and yourself?" said James, firmly shaking Arthur's hand.

"I promised Harry, he could come to Ron's house next summer, since we were off on holiday this season. He was simply incensed and had our owl, Pere, plumb worn out with all the letters," said Lily, laughing.

"He's welcome any time," said Molly.

"So where are we going to sit Harry?" Ron asked.

Ginny felt a blush burn her cheeks when she realized she still had a hold of Harry's hand. She let go quickly and twined her fingers behind her back. Harry turned to look at Ron.

"Wherever is fine with me," Harry said, quickly glimpsing out of the corner of his eye at Ginny and smiling before looking away again.

"Hi Harry. Hello Ron," said a female voice.

Ginny glanced around and saw a bushy haired girl slowly approaching. Ginny watched Ron's expression grow nervous for a flash before recovering himself.

"Hi, Hermione," he said, swallowing.

"Hello," said Hermione. "You must be Ginny. Ron talked all about you last year."

Ginny smiled brightly, her embarrassment quickly vanishing, "Hello."

A short distance off, Ginny saw a boy with silvery blond hair sneer over at the group before being ushered on further by his parents.

"Git," Ron said, scowling at the blond.

"Oh, ignore him, Ron," said Hermione, turning her back on the boy as he walked on.

"Let me take one last look at you before you head off," said Harry's mother, Lily, taking a hold of her son's shoulders and turning him.

"Mum," Harry groaned, although his smile betrayed him.

Lily reached up, brushing a stray lock of his black hair away from his smooth brow.

"You behave yourself this year," she said. Harry looked out the corner of his eye and grinned at Ron. "And I don't want to hear of anymore stunts," Lily chided. "If Sirius sends you another _care_ package, I want you to owl home straight away."

"Oh, Lily, ease up on the boy," James chuckled.

"Alright mum," Harry agreed.

Lily leaned forward placing a kiss onto her son's forehead, "Be good."

The engine whistle blew loudly, informing everyone that it was soon time to depart.

"Oh! Hurry up, dears!" said Molly, giving Ron and Ginny a quick hug.

Ron and Harry rushed forward, racing to see who could get to the train compartment first.

"Boys," Hermione huffed. She turned to Ginny as they walked together to the train. "Have you had a chance to read, Hogwarts a History?"

Ginny shook her head. "I've only gotten to the third chapter," she admitted.

"Really?" Hermione asked, smiling excitedly. "I'm not even sure Ron has open his copy."

"Oi! Ginny! Hermione! Hurry up!" Ron shouted through an open window.

Harry stuck his head out, his eyes sparkling brightly. "We've saved you some seats!"

Climbing the stairs to the train, Ginny took one last glance behind her.

Her parents and the Potters stood together in the crowd of other parents and waved. She saw Molly and Lily put their heads together for a moment and then laugh before looking back at their children.

Ginny took a deep breath, and released it. Nervous as she was, she was also excited to finally be starting at Hogwarts, where she was sure she would make plenty of friends and have the experience of a life time.

The End


End file.
